When You're Gone
by Zapenbits
Summary: AU—All Rukia wants to do in life is publish her book, BLEACH. She doesn't want love, or companionship, or even friends in her way. But what happens when her book comes alive? And with a certain orange haired man comes crashing into her living room? I
1. The Author and the Character

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

The bell that hung right above the door of a bookshop jingled as yet another customer walked inside; the fourth person in less than ten minutes. It was very busy today in the _Shoten_. Yet it was expected, it was near Christmas. Though it was just after Thanksgiving _everyone_ seemed to want to buy their presents now. And it seemed _everyone_ had that same idea.

It was a good thing because usually around Christmas time people were most likely to give tips to the hard workers at the _Shoten_. And no employee worked harder than the raven-haired, twenty-two year old, employee named Rukia Kuchiki.

She practically lived in the _Shoten_. She was there from eight in the morning to seven at night. And during the holidays, she stayed even longer to make sure that no one was left wondering why they couldn't get a book at eight, nine, or even ten at night. She didn't want to risk potentially good customers to another bookstore.

The woman bent over yet another box of books. Scanning the titles, she knew that the world was officially coming to an end. Three boxes of romance novels she had up on the shelves and there were ten more boxes of books (with what else but romance trash?) yet to be shelved. There were two aisles filled with romance junk already, soon Rukia would have to clear out more shelving space for yet another row.

Didn't people have anything better to do than just swoon away at the ridicules imagination of some old woman, stuck in a nursing home, writing about how life _should_ be? Where men pulled out chairs, opened doors, and caressed women with beautiful words?

Wouldn't people rather read about action or tragedy? Wouldn't people rather read a mystery, or suspense…hell, even science – fiction?

_No_.

They wanted romance. And being a slave for the newest (and "hottest") books, Rukia had to put up with every blushing fourteen year old who walked into the store, wanting to buy the next trashiest romance novel. Shouldn't they be studying rather than reading about…_things_…that they shouldn't be dealing with until they were older?

All in all, Rukia was _not_ a woman looking for a man. She was fine, living by herself, alone in her apartment, with nothing to do except write a book that would "Be a huge success!" and it would not include romance. Maybe here and there, but the main focus was on the action, the heroes; the shinigami.

Name: Rukia Kuchiki.

Age: Twenty-two

Occupation: Co-manager of the _Shoten_ and writer

"Rukia," her friend, Orihime called a little after seven. "Shouldn't we be closing up? Its past closing time."

Rukia, standing at the counter helping the last of the _Shoten's_ costumers, looked up, her violet eyes clearly tired. "No, I'm gonna stay here a while," she told the orange haired girl.

"Come on, Rukia," Orihime said, using a very sweet voice. "I'll buy you dinner. How does a cheeseburger sound?"

_Heavenly_.

Rukia politely declined, saying that she would close up and just head home. Orihime had nodded and went her way, probably to see Tatsuki. For the most part the woman had kept her promise. After finding a few old war books, she paid for them, closed up the shop, and started walking home.

She had on a knee length coat wrapped around her slim figure. It was freezing outside, only thirty or so degrees. She wore long jeans that went past her tennis shoes; they were wet and torn from walking on the wet concrete every morning.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, sweat still clinging to the little hairs on the back of her neck. It sure got stuffy in that little bookshop.

When she reached her apartment building, she unlocked her door and walked inside. Her apartment was tiny. She had one small couch and a TV in the living room. The kitchen which was attached to the living room, held a fridge, a stove, a dishwasher, four or so cabinets, and a microwave. She had one room that contained her bed, her dresser, a lamp for reading, and a desk with her computer on it. She had a bathroom directly beside her bedroom.

Her apartment was all white. It was very boring, like she felt her life was right now.

She grabbed a hunk of cheese out of her fridge and walked to her bedroom and her desk. She sat down a turned on her computer.

Going through the mail she had gotten before climbing up the three flights to her flat, she noticed something. There was a package. She never got packages…unless….

She immediately ripped through the golden folder, anxious to find out what was inside. Indeed, there it was her story.

The title page was completely clean reading the words:

BLEACH

The Karakura Arc

By: Rukia Kuchiki

Such a beautiful title page, Rukia thought proudly to herself. She turned the page and right away, she frowned. Red marks from numerous pens had taken over the paper, marking every little grammatical error, every spelling mistake, every awkward sentence.

She started reading them.

You see, Rukia wanted to become a famous author. She had been writing since the age of twelve, developing numerous stories all the way from women who didn't need a man in their life to be happy all the way to happy skipping rabbits in a strawberry patch.

Two years before, when she had been a sophomore in college, she had come up with the idea for a story called BLEACH. It was about a fifteen year old, high school student named Ichigo Kurosaki who went from the distant kid who could see spirits, to a powerful shinigami known and respected by everyone in a place called the Soul Society. It was a tale of friendship, determination, hard work, and even humor.

She gently turned the pages of the first arc. It was the first story of many; three or four parts at least. This one nearly three hundred pages of computer paper and two ink cartages. And from here, the stories would only get longer.

Rukia had been proud of her work. She had planned everything out. And in the end, she had received letter after letter, saying it just wasn't good enough.

"What could be wrong with it?" she asked herself.

She came to a part in the story when the character Rukia Kuchiki (her vocabulary of names wasn't very large so she had used people that she knew for all of her characters, Orihime, Ishida, and herself included), the Soul Reaper that had lent Ichigo her powers, had gone back to the Soul Society to receive the punishment she deserved; after all, she had broken many of the Soul Society's laws.

Rukia ignored the red markings and stood up. She held the story out from her face and read out loud:

"_Wait, Rukia!! Stop, look at me!! Is this some kind of a joke!? HEY!!" He tried standing yet a voice stopped him._

"_DON'T MOVE!" He heard Rukia yell, though she still wouldn't face him._

_Ichigo gasped slightly, the pupils of his eyes widened a bit._

"_Take even one step," she told him. "Or try to come after me…and I'll—I'll!! I will never ever forgive you!" She had turned around at that point and was now staring at him, her eyes brimming with tears; obvious guilt was there._

"_You are going to die," she cried. "So why not stay put and live a few seconds longer?"_

_She turned away from him once again. His mouth was slightly agape._

"_Alright," her brother said. "I will not inflict the final blow. With my two attacks against him, I have shattered his soul chain. There is no point in finishing him off. He should die in less than an hour."_

_Ichigo heard Rukia wince._

"_Even if he does survive this attack, all his powers will be lost; both his special shinigami powers as well as his spiritual energy." He paused. "Renji?"_

"_Yes." Renji got up, his foot finally leaving Ichigo's back. He walked past Rukia and Rukia's brother and stuck his zanpakuto in the thin air. He turned it and Ichigo faintly heard something that sounded like a door unlocking and Renji yelling "Now, open!"_

_Ichigo saw something then. A bright light flashed before him and he saw a door. _

_Three hell butterflies flew out of the light._

_Renji went in first._

_And then Rukia's brother._

_And last, Rukia._

_Ichigo watched her go feeling a sense of shame. She had saved his life twice now, for what? Too go face some punishment? And he couldn't do anything._

_It started raining then._

I can't speak_, Ichigo thought wearily. _I can't move!

_Rukia reached the doors, Ichigo guessed went back to the Soul Society. The doors started closing. Just before they closed completely, Rukia glanced back. Ichigo saw her violet eyes, full of pain and regret._

_And the doors closed and disappeared._

_Ichigo lay there, cold and wet, crimson liquid spilling from the three wounds he had received._

_And he only wished he could bring her back._

_The rain continued to pour._

Rukia had tears filling her eyes. Though it was her own writing, the image crafted in her mind was so real that she could almost feel it. Like she could feel the rain and regret and sorrow filled her own eyes, just as they had filled Rukia's in her story.

And then something happened. The paper she held in her fingers became hot, like it was on fire. She dropped it on the ground and bent down curiously, seeing what was wrong.

The pages turned themselves to the page she was just at. Chapter Seventeen: when Rukia leaves Karakura town.

There was a bright flash of light and Rukia backed away from the book. Her thigh reached the couch and she nearly fell over backwards. Her violet eyes were wide as she felt fear run through her veins. What happened? What the _hell_ was going on?

There were spirits, she could see them. They were huge, mask bearing spirits that looked like monsters. They flew out of the story and into her apartment. They seeped through the ceiling and the walls, going out into the night.

And then the light disappeared. Rukia was wide eyed. She looked around and saw someone, not a monster, a person in a black robe. He had a sword the length of his back and…_orange hair_…

Rukia gasped. The fictional character, Ichigo, she had created by her own imagination. It was the only character in the whole book that she didn't base off a real person. And the man standing in front of her looked just like the Strawberry she had imagined.

Rukia felt herself shaking. She wasn't sure what to do.

The man that looked a lot like the man that Rukia had pictured was breathing deeply, his hands and knees pressed up against the ground. She noticed sweat on the back of his neck. He must be tired.

What had happened?

_How_ did this happen?

One minute she was reading and the next…Ichigo or a man that looked a lot like him, came out of the book along with monsters that looked a lot like hollows.

The orange haired man finally started to stand; Rukia was still frozen up against the back of the couch. She couldn't seem to make herself move. She kept trying to tell herself, yet her legs didn't seem to be working.

He got up and studied his surroundings. He examined every detail of the room: her kitchen, couch, ceiling, floor, that damn scowl still evident on his face. Rukia's eyes widened when he looked at her.

And his eyes widened too.

"…Ru—Rukia?"

* * *

**A/N: ****Alright, so here's my first attempt at an IchiRuki serious-romance-angsty story. Not much happens here in this first chapter, but please give my story a chance!!**

**That wasn't **_**that**_** bad was it? Please tell me!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview:**_

"Rukia!" the man said relief overcame his confusion. "Rukia, I thought Renji and your brother had taken you back to the Soul Society. I came to save you!"


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

"_Ru—Rukia?"_

The man with the orange hair backed up a bit, his hands clenched at his sides. Rukia stood there, completely frozen and slightly confused why this man, as she knew as Ichigo from her story, knew who she was.

"Rukia!" the man said relief overcame his confusion. "Rukia, I thought Renji and your brother had taken you back to the Soul Society. I came to save you!"

Then it struck her. She based her character _Rukia Kuchiki_ off herself, Rukia. In the book, _Rukia Kuchiki_ looked exactly like Rukia. If this was really the Ichigo Rukia had pictured in her head, then he must remember her as the shinigami who gave him her powers.

"…_Ichigo_?" she questioned, her voice slightly cracking.

Though confused beyond all words, and scared she had disrupted some law of nature, Rukia couldn't help but marvel at the fact of how real he looked. If she touched him he probably wouldn't disappear, like the image she tried converting from her head and to reality when she wrote.

"Rukia."

He said her name back and slightly nodded, confirming that he was indeed Ichigo Kurosaki, character in the story BLEACH.

"How did you get here?"

"Actually," Ichigo replied, taking in his surrounding for the first time. "I'm not really sure. This just looks like an apartment. Is this the Soul Society?"

Rukia took a step forward and reached out her hand.

He studied what she was doing. Rukia ignored his eyes of bewilderment and even amusement (he was probably thinking of what kind of dirt he had on her now, when she decided to be difficult) as she touched his arm, that was still down below his side.

He raised his arm at that moment. She ran her hand across the small hairs on his skin; then the creases on his hand and the scars on his upper arm. She said, "This isn't the Soul Society."

He smirked. She probably had been cooped up somewhere, causing her already messed up mind to take yet another downfall. "It isn't? Then, where are we?" he asked teasingly.

She looked up at him and glared. She let go of his arm and suddenly walked away, pacing the room. She planted her small hands on her head and she was mumbling something to herself.

"Rukia what's—"

"Don't talk!" she cut him off.

Ichigo stood there. Finally, after a few minutes or so, she turned to him and tears were in her eyes; tears were at a complete loss, and were even terrified. "Ichigo," she said slowly. "You're not in the Soul Society. You're in Karakura Town."

"But we were just at Urahara's shop. He said that the gate went to the other—"

"No, stop!" She shook her head frantically, her hands still planted firmly. "You're in the real world, Ichigo. The world where you're from…with hollows and souls and such isn't here. I created you in a book. You're just a character."

His eyes widened and he took a step backward. "No," he told more to himself than to her. "You're Rukia. The woman obsessed with Chappi the Rabbit, who draws horrible pictures, and hits me whatever chance she gets whether there's a reason or not."

"And all those things may be are true, but I'm not a shinigami. I could never give you any of my powers, because I don't have any. I don't have a red glove to get you out of your human form and I don't have a stuffed lion by the name of 'Kon'."

She wondered how she could prove any of this. When he didn't respond, she continued. "I live in this apartment. I wrote the book you came from. Here," she bent down and picked up the three hundred sheets of notebook paper. The paper was surprisingly cool, after it had been close to burning not five minutes before. She handed him the book which was still turned to the chapter where Rukia went away.

He took the story and started reading. He stood where he was and she never said a word until he finished. He only got to the part where the rain started pouring when he glanced up. He read a bit more and then looked up at her once more. After he completed the chapter, he gave the book back and plopped himself down on the ground. He buried his face in his hands.

"…Ichigo?"

"So, you made me up for some kind of book?"

She nodded, regretfully. "Yes," she whispered.

"Then what—"

A loud scream cut them off. Though Rukia had never been inside the book nor heard a spirit scream before, she knew that this was a hollow.

"A hollow?" Ichigo said. "If this world doesn't have spirits then why do I hear a hollow?"

_All those spirits…_

_They were hollows…_

"I must have read them out of the book too," Rukia mumbled.

"We gotta go!" Ichigo yelled at once already heading toward the window. Instead of opening it, he went right through it.

Knowing full well that her apartment was three stories off the ground, Rukia headed toward the door. She didn't have time to wait for an elevator; Ichigo was already out the door…well, window. She raced down three stories worth of stairs and by the time she got outside she was already out of breath.

She definitely made herself more agile in her book.

Her thoughts were broken when she looked up at the spirits in which she must have read out of her book. Though the hollows were scary in her imagination, she never _dreamed_ that some of them would look as bad as they did.

Her breath hitched as she watched Ichigo jump and slice some of the hollows with an effortless stroke. She was shaking slightly as she fell to her knees.

_What had she done? _

Though she had realized she read Ichigo and all these spirits out of the book she never thought it would be as bad as this. What if they hurt someone? Oh, Rukia could never live with herself; especially after losing Kaien. She had been down that road before and she hoped never to go back.

_There's too many of them!_ Ichigo thought wearily as he sliced down yet another hollow's center. He glanced down at Rukia who was on her knees staring up at him.

With the distraction, a hollow had successfully managed to slam its tentacle into his torso and Ichigo fell to the ground. Rukia immediately tried to run over to him, a sense of worry came over her. Two feet from him, Ichigo held up his hand motioning her to stop. She did so, terrified.

Ichigo got up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He grinned. Rukia backed away slightly afraid. Had his inner hollow taken over yet? Why was he grinning!?

"Stay back, Rukia," he said to her.

She couldn't see his face but he turned toward her then and gave her a thumbs up. "The truth is, I've gotten a lot stronger since you went away."

Rukia gasped. That was something he was going to say in the Soul Society. How had he known to say it now? _That's right_, she thought immediately afterward. _He's his own person. Just because I imagined him doesn't mean that he doesn't have a personality_.

She looked back up at the monster Ichigo hadn't slaughtered yet. Rukia could see at least ten more hollows behind the one Ichigo was fighting now. She knew he was drained. Though an incredible shinigami, a muscular man, and handsome, Ichigo wasn't a god. Far from it.

He was only human.

Rukia watched him in admiration for only a little while, until she noticed all the hollows closing in around them. Not them, her. She watched as they snickered and sneered, "You smell good girl, I've never smelt a soul quite like yours," or "Mmm, dinner."

Rukia started to shake again.

She had never seen something so horrible in her life. All the spirits closing in on her looked horrible, like something terrible had happened them. Of course something had; they had turned into hollows.

Ichigo obviously didn't notice that Rukia was in trouble because he continued to hack and swing away at that same damn hollow. Rukia could speak; a lump the size of a baseball had formed in her throat, thus she couldn't tell him what was wrong.

"…Help." She managed to croak, the hollows nearly ten feet above her. It was enough though, Ichigo turned around at that moment. His eyes widened at that moment and he took off after her. One hollow was on his way down, going to eat Rukia right then and there.

Six feet…five…four…three…

Rukia shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

But it never did.

She cracked open an eyelid and saw that Ichigo was standing there, hilt in hand, blood trickling down his left arm. Rukia's breath sped up and it was heavy. He had thrown himself out in front of a hollow to save her. It was like her book…

_The woman Soul Reaper threw herself out in front of me, to save me, Ichigo thought wearily as he watched her fall. _

Rukia watched as Ichigo fell to the ground after slicing the hollow down its mask. She was shaking still. She watched him struggle to get up and yet, he only managed to crawl over to the sidewalk. She ran over to him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo are you—"

"You wrote my story?" he asked harshly.

She was taken aback. She nodded, "Yes."

"Then you must know what happens next in this part of the story." He grinned at her expression. She was much more animated than his Rukia was. He only hoped one day to see that much emotion on the shinigami he was trying to save…in the author's mind anyway.

"_Do you want—to save your family?" she rasped, turning around and sitting on the sidewalk._

"_Of course I do!" he replied like it was the most obvious question in the world. "If there's a way, then tell me how!"_

_She picked up the hilt of her sword and held it out to him._

"_It will only be temporary," she told him. "But…" The sword fell forward and toward Ichigo and it stopped moving. "You must become…a shinigami yourself."_

"_Wha—"_

"_You must take my zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you"—In the distance the hollow cried—"I can't guarantee that you will live…but if it doesn't work then it won't matter."_

_The hollow regained its composure and started trudging toward Ichigo and the shinigami._

_Ichigo smiled. "Then give me that blade, shinigami."_

_She smiled as well. "It's not 'shinigami." It's Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."_

_The hollow leaped forward._

_Ichigo grabbed the blade of the sword and pressed it up against his chest._

_The hollow was getting closer!_

"_My name is…"_

_The hollow's hand went forward ready to grab Ichigo or Rukia, whoever came first._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_And they rammed the blade into Ichigo's heart. There was a huge explosion. The hollow was temporarily blinded but it kept moving forward._

_And then, there was a sharp cut and blood spilled from his arm as something, or _someone_, slashed it off._

_And there stood a boy with a sword the length of his back and bright orange hair holding the sword that would soon defeat the hollow._

Rukia remembered alright. It was the first climax of the story. It was when Ichigo received Rukia's powers. "Yes," she said.

"Then I think you know, that I'm too injured to fight. If you want to save yourself then you'll have to become a shinigami yourself."

Though Rukia knew it was coming she still didn't expect it. She took a sharp intake of air and stood there, frozen for a second. Though they both knew what might happen, she smiled. "Then give me your blade, shinigami."

He held it out to her, and she grabbed the blade, putting it near her heart.

"My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And I'm Rukia," she replied. "Rukia Kuchiki."

The hollows were coming down fast but Rukia and Ichigo's eyes never left one another. They were locked onto each other and then the pushed the end of Ichigo's sword into Rukia's chest.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of spiritual energy. Every hollow surrounding the author and the character disappeared without a trace.

Rukia sheathed her sword and looked around. "Well?" she questioned. "Where did they all go?"

"The blast of our spiritual pressure together must have killed them all. Good work team!" he held up his thumb dumbly. "Now," he said more seriously. "I only gave you a little of my power, so you probably won't have them tomorrow."

Rukia nodded. "Ichigo," she said. "You know, if you need somewhere to stay…I have a couch in my living room. And I'll try every single night a different way to read you back in your story."

At this point Ichigo had his back turned toward Rukia, a white robe now draped over his body. Though at that moment it didn't seem like much, Ichigo figured that's what happened to _all_ shinigami when they gave their powers away. Rukia was just to amazed she actually got to be a shinigami to care at that moment.

He nodded slightly. "I think I'm going to go visit someone," he told her. "But I probably won't be back. The man I'm going to visit…he'll take me back to where I belong." He turned his head to look at her. "So, I probably won't see you again."

Rukia looked down at the ground. She was slightly disappointed. She had only known the character she had spent some much time writing on for a little while. And now he was leaving? Who was that man he said was going to help him get back inside the book?

Rukia only nodded.

"Get some rest," he told her. "And I'll save Rukia, your character, Rukia. After all, I came here looking for her and I met you; the creator of my story. I know now you'll have to let me save her. You wouldn't actually kill off yourself would you?"

Rukia smiled. "No," she replied. "I wouldn't. And yet, you have to know, my character is already dead. Or did you forget that?"

He smirked. "Touché, Rukia."

And he jumped up on a light pole and into the night.

It was then Rukia noticed that he looked a lot older than he did, in her head, when he was fifteen. He looked to be around her age. And if that was so…he had already been through the Soul Society, his hollow, the Arrancar, and whatever other hell Rukia decided to put him through.

And if that was true, then why did he act as if he hadn't saved her yet? Was it because he had aged _through_ the process of coming into her world?

Maybe.

Rukia looked down at herself and knew that once she got back into her body, she would never be able to become a shinigami again. And so, reluctantly she walked over to where she saw herself and got back inside.

Later on that night, it started to rain. Rukia lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep wouldn't come no matter what she did to get there. Her mind kept drifting off to the orange haired man that had come in and out of her life; she could have sworn he was never there to begin with.

_Where did he go?_ _How was he going to get home?_ _How on earth was he going to save Rukia, my character, now?_

And why on earth was Rukia thinking about it this much. And how come she wanted nothing else but to see this guy again? Love was nothing she wanted. Hell, she didn't even want friendship that much. She just wanted her book to be published.

And yet, as she finally fell asleep, her mind could care less about the book. She continued to think about that Soul Reaper, that Strawberry, Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the second chapter's complete!! I hope anyone who may have been confused isn't now. Just PM me if you have any questions. Um … how did you guys like this chapter? A little IchiRuki fluff at the end; what's up with Rukia and this guy Kaien? (smirks) I'm not telling you!**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Preview:**

"Well …" he started. "I was just wondering what Ichigo was doing and if he had completed whatever mission he was sent to do and then…I don't know…I just closed my eyes and ended up here. Strange, isn't it?"


	3. The Shoten

**

* * *

**

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

What happened the night before all seemed like a blurry dream the next morning when Rukia stepped in and out of the shower. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt of the band that she used to be in, The Seventy Ninth, and then her ID pin. After grabbing her keys, wallet, bag, and an energy bar, she headed out the door and to her car.

She put the key in the ignition and while pulling out of her driveway, Rukia turned on the radio and listened to a few numerous rap songs before finally turning it off. She pulled up and drove around the _Shoten_. She parked her car and got out.

She walked to the back and unlocked the door. After walking in, turning off the lights, turning the "open/closed" sign to the open side, starting up the coffee machine, she sat down on the counter, and got her energy bar.

Eating quietly she heard the owner, Urahara, getting up in the back. Not three minutes later, hat, clogs and all, he strutted in and gasped when he saw her, thinking that she was a burglar or something to that nature. "I swear, Rukia," he said, calming down a bit. "You're here before I am, and I _live_ here. You know you're shift doesn't start till nine, why are you here at…"—he glanced at the clock that hung on the wall behind the register—"Seven thirty! Rukia, come one, either you had nothing better to do or you really don't have a life. You should get a boyfriend or something."

Rukia grabbed the nearest book and threw it at Urahara. He caught it; he had some damn fast reflexes. "Nice try, Rukia," he teased. "But you can't hit me."

Two years ago, Rukia had come in to the _Shoten_ for a job. Young, innocent, and just out of college, she had come with a hope of working there. Urahara gave her the job on the spot. He had been like a father to her, since her own brother hadn't supported her in her writing. Hat-n-Clogs, as she dubbed him, was actually the reason she had thought of BLEACH. He used to tell her stories of spirits and the slayers that protected them when she stayed in the spare room in the back, before she saved up for own apartment. Urahara had given her so much, it was only right that she returned the favor.

In the few moments of silence, Rukia looked back at the coffee machine and noticed it was full. She got herself a mug from one of the many cupboards below the counter and asked, "Would you like some coffee, Urahara?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

She picked up two mugs and felt a furry presence rubbing up against her leg. She looked in that direction and saw _Yoruichi_, Urahara's beloved cat, was there. Rukia picked up a bowl to give the cat some milk.

She filled up the cups with coffee and the bowl with milk. After setting down the bowl on the floor and handing Urahara's his cup of coffee, Rukia added the right amount of sugar and cream for herself; she could not stand black coffee like Urahara did; 'good for the soul,' he always told her.

She sipped her coffee and finished the rest of her energy bar just before the first customer arrived.

The work day had begun.

"_So why have you come to me?"_

_The voice was different than what Ichigo remembered it to be. The man who owned the voice seemed to be tired as if he had been running millions of miles (which, in a way, he had), slightly annoyed, and worried all at once._

"_I need your help," was Ichigo's answer. "You see, Rukia said that she's read me out of a book that she wrote called BLEACH. She says I'm just a character. Though she's seems different than the Rukia I know, she says she made me up, I'm just a character out of her book. I know that that's not true. I need your help getting back to the Soul Society or even Karakura town."_

"_Why should I help you?"_

_The room Ichigo was in was completely dark. There was a light or even a candle. The only light was the moonlight shining through the glass door. Ichigo couldn't see the man he had come to see._

"_Because," Ichigo replied defensively, "I have to get back. Who knows what would happen in the Soul Society if I'm not there!"_

"_That's not a reason to send you back."_

"_You're one to talk Mr. Hat-n-Clogs!" Ichigo yelled. "You and Yoruichi ran away! Why? Did something happen between you and the Soul Society again? I needed you because of my damn hollow attacking constantly. I had to get stronger but you ran away when I really needed to train with you two! _Why_?"_

"_Because I like change?" he said as more of a question than a statement. "No, seriously Ichigo, I needed a break. I hate being cooped up somewhere. I came here, so I could start somewhere new. And Yoruichi came because…well that's what we do."_

_Silence._

"_So are you going to help me or what?" Ichigo asked._

"_I can't," Urahara replied. "You have to find your way back on your own."_

_Ichigo whirled around and stomped toward the door. "Thanks for nothing," he said coldly._

"_Hey," Mr. Hat-n-Clogs replied. "If it makes you feel any better the Rukia Kuchiki you met yesterday is indeed the author who wrote our story. She based all her characters off of people she knew. She's a wonderful young woman. The only difference between her and the Rukia you know is that the Rukia you know has bottled up all her feelings up inside her while the Rukia here has had someone by her. So if you ever do find your way back, Ichigo…"_

_Ichigo closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Urahara. I've saved Rukia tons of times. One more time won't be a problem."_

_And he walked out into the night and shut the door behind him._

It was around two, that Rukia took a break and decided to eat lunch. She went to the deli across the street and got herself a sandwich, a bag of chips, a soda and walked back to the store, eating and reading by one of the windows.

After she finished eating, Rukia went over to one of the cash registers, taking over for Tatsuki (another girl who worked there) and started working again.

The bell that hung over the door jingled. She looked up and the first thing she saw was orange.

_Orange._

She looked down to the person's face and gasped. She quickly finished with the next customer and ran over to him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed pulling him aside.

He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt, covered up with a flannel, blue-button up t-shirt. His hair was unruly, as usual. He looked down at her and asked, "What do you mean, 'what are you doing here'? I'm here to work."

"How did you get a job here!?" she asked. "And more importantly where did you find a gigai over night? And I thought you were going home? Remember, you didn't need my help?"

"All in time, the answers will come," he said sarcastically and walked ahead of her. "Where's the manager, Urahara?"

"He's in the back," Rukia replied immediately. "But, wait. I'm still confused."

"I'll tell you later," he told her.

And just like that he disappeared to the back. Rukia sighed and crossed her arms. She waited for a matter of thirty seconds before going back to work. He was going to answer her questions soon? _Hopefully_…

The sun was setting in the sky when Ichigo and Rukia left from work. After emerging from the back, Urahara called Rukia over to explain how the place worked for Ichigo. So, for the rest of the day, until closing time, they had walked around the store. Rukia had pointed out the numerous kinds of books, stopping every once in a while to show him a really good one.

He noticed that they went right over the romance section and never stopped. That struck him as odd. Didn't _all_ girls love romance?

She showed him how work the coffee machine and the cash register. And by the time they got done it was seven-o-clock, closing time.

"Where are you going to stay?" she asked.

"Well…I was going to ask you…if I could stay at your place," he avoided her eyes. He was probably embarrassed by the fact that if she said yes, he would be staying at _woman's_ house.

"Yes, you may," she replied.

They sat awhile in silence. "So," Ichigo started. "How do you think you can get me back into your book?" He looked over to her and she looked ahead at the road.

"I'm still not sure," she replied, honestly. "But I'll try my hardest to find one way or another."

After closing up, they out to her car and the whole car ride was silent.

When they reached Rukia's apartment complex, they walked inside, took the elevator to the third floor, and walked to her door. She grabbed her keys and unlocked the door.

They walked inside and turned on one of the lights. She set her stuff down on the counter in the kitchen and hopped up on it as well. "Well, you've already been in here before," she said. "But here it is, home sweet home."

He looked around. It was a nice place. He noted that there weren't any pictures of any family members or friends in her living room or kitchen. This Rukia was strange, he concluded. The way she acted, so carefree and yet serious at the same time….This might be how _his_ Rukia was on the inside but she had never told him her true feelings.

Rukia walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"AHHH!" she heard a muffled cry.

At once, she jumped up and ripped off one of the couch cushions. Under the seat was a stuffed animal, a lion. "_Kon_?" Ichigo asked walking over.

"Ichi…" they heard Kon mumble. "Ichigo where are we? Did you save Rukia?"

His eyes must have fully adjusted because he looked over from Ichigo to Rukia and she saw tears form and spill down his eyes and cheeks. "Rukia!" he yelped and jumped to give her a hug. "I was so scared, Rukia," he started.

"Kon," she said grabbing his two arms and holding him up.

"Wha—what are you doing, Rukia? _Gah_!! That hurts!"

She studied him for the longest time. "Yep," she finally concluded. "He's exactly like I pictured him." She set him down on the couch and he sat there confused.

"What?" He questioned. "What do you mean?"

After explaining the fact that this Rukia was the Rukia that wrote their story and a thirty minute session of trying to convince Kon that he was indeed _only_ a character from a book, Rukia asked, "Kon, how do you think you got here? I mean…I didn't read you out yesterday and I haven't even touched my book today let alone read it. How could you get here?"

Kon was silent for the longest time. "Well…" he started. "I was just wondering what Ichigo was doing and if he had completed whatever mission he was sent to do and then…I don't know…I just closed my eyes and ended up here. Strange, isn't it?"

"Very strange," Rukia agreed.

"Let's not worry about that now," Ichigo said, seeing the distraught look upon Rukia's features. "I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat, Rukia?"

She looked over at him and her face lit up. "Actually," she said. "I've come up with the wonderful invention." She got up and Ichigo's and Kon's followed her as she walked to her kitchen. She picked up her bag and started going through it.

She pulled out a cell phone. "I made this wonderful thing called a telephone where we can order take-out food!"

He smirked. "Haha, very funny," Ichigo replied. "Just order something, I'm starving."

Rukia shook her head but dialed the number for the pizza place down the street. She asked for a large, supreme pizza and for it to be delivered.

After hanging up the phone, she joined Ichigo on the couch. Kon had gone off somewhere, probably to explore the town, see if there were any women there that were worth perusing.

"So Rukia," Ichigo said conversationally.

She looked toward him. He continued. "Urahara said that you based all of your characters in your book off of real people that you knew. Ishida was based off the guy in the book store who reads there practically all day, named Uryuu. Inoue is based off of the girl you work with, Orihime. Even Tatsuki is someone you know."

"Yeah," she replied. "What's your point?"

He looked away from her. "Well I was wondering…who am _I_ based off of?"

Her eyes down casted. "Actually," she replied, "no one, _really_. I just wanted a main character whose only job wasn't always to save and fall in love with the damsel in distress. I wanted to create a normal teenager, well as normal was one can get, and have him be thrown into this world where Death rules and to meet people that he never thought existed."

He nodded pleasantly as she continued.

"I wanted my character to be different in his physical appearance," she went on, putting a hand up and brushing his bright orange hair, "as well as mental."

"What do you mean?"

"Your rebellious attitude is what I mean. The way you never gave in to anyone no matter how bad they treated you. You just beat them up, told them to leave you the hell alone, and went on your merry way."

He laughed out loud. "You know, I never knew that someone could pin-point me exactly, but here you are surprising me."

"Of course," she replied getting up. "I am the author of your story, you know. I know everything you've done and everything that you're going to do."

He smirked. "Really?" he replied, standing also. He saw her bent over the fridge trying to find something to eat or drink. It was then that he noticed her curves. In his world, when Rukia always wore dresses there could have been a house under there and Ichigo would have never noticed. Now though, when she wore tight-fitting jeans a t-shirt that complimented her curves he could feel a slight blush rise to his cheeks. He had never felt comfortable around women…except for women in his family.

He _really_ hoped she didn't notice.

"But one of the most important parts of my main character," she said as she stood up and handed him a can of soda. "Was that he was very uncomfortable around women, especially the ones that thrust themselves at him."

He looked down at her and he noticed that she was looking at him intently. He looked away from her deepening gaze and they both heard the doorbell ring.

She looked away and set her pop on the counter before going to the door and answering. It was the pizza man. She came back to the counter, grabbed her bag, and paid the man.

She received the pizza in return and walked to the counter setting it down. She got two paper plates and handed him one. He opened up the box and got his pizza as did she.

An hour later, an empty pizza box, and a long time without words Rukia finally asked, "Who did you go see to help you?"

"You mean you don't know?" he asked.

"No."

He set down his plate and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Rukia rolled her eyes; something else she had given him, no manners.

"I went to see Urahara."

If Rukia had been eating any food or drinking anything she wouldn't have chocked. "Urahara!" she replied. "What could he do?"

"He's the Urahara from the book. Now don't ask me how this happened, but I think he came out of the book on his own to escape the expectations of the shinigami life."

Rukia laughed nervously. "That can't be possible," she told him. "He's the one who gave me the idea for the story! He was here before I even started writing BLEACH."

Ichigo slouched a bit. "Oh," was all he said in reply.

"So how do you think Kon got here?"

Rukia didn't answer. Instead, she was still thinking about Urahara. What did Ichigo mean that Urahara ran away? What was going on? Urahara _did_ used to tell her all those stories but did that mean that they were true? Was the story Rukia writing an actual event on something that was occurring now?

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked again.

She looked toward him, suddenly coming back to reality. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if how you thought Kon got here."

She looked down at the floor and thought about it. There was no possible way Kon could have gotten here on his own. Rukia hadn't read him out of the book…so how exactly did he end up here?

And there was only one person that came to mind when she thought about whom to go to with many such questions.

_Urahara_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it!! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter…yeah, blah blah blah …** **Little bit of IchiRuki-ness at the end…mmm, that's pretty much it. Please Review!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

"What do you mean everything you've been through? What do you mean seven years ago? You save the character, Rukia Kuchiki, when you're fifteen. Are you saying you've fought the Arrancar and all you other enemies already?"


	4. Questions and Answers

**

* * *

**

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

Very early the next morning, Rukia got out of bed and walked to the living room. Ichigo was lying on the couch still asleep, snoring lightly. She smiled before continuing on to the kitchen to attempt and make him breakfast. She didn't want him to think that she _always_ had to order something (though she usually did have to).

She got to the fridge, opened the door, and bent over to see if she had any eggs before her idea fully processed in her mind. _Wait…_she thought. _Why do I want to make him breakfast? That's something that married couples do…he can eat nothing for all I care!_

She stood up and slammed the refrigerator door shut. She heard a rustle from behind her and turned around to find that the orange-haired man sitting up on the couch.

"What did the fridge ever to do you?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Ah, shut up," she replied. She walked away from it and sat up on the counter again. She still wore her pajamas, Ichigo noticed; a pair of cotton-black sleeping pants and a t-shirt that was two sizes too big for her that read "Karakura Football."

"You played football?" Ichigo asked, nodding to her shirt.

She laughed. "No…my friend, Renji did."

Ichigo stiffened. "Renji Abarai?" he asked. She nodded. "But that guy tried to kill the Rukia I know! Why would you be friends with a guy like that?"

She smiled. "He was my friend when I was just a kid. I used to live in an orphanage until my brother, Byakuya, adopted me. Renji went to a foster home and shockingly that year at school we had the same classes together. And yes, in the book he did try to kill Rukia, but because he was confused and didn't know what to do. Here, he did the same thing to me once."

She looked away and he saw that she didn't really want to talk about it. "What's for breakfast?" he asked attempting to change the subject. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We'll grab a bagel or something on the way to work. There a café down the street." She jumped off the counter and over to a coffee machine. She got a pack of coffee powder out of cupboard above her. She put it in the coffee maker and then started it up. "Do you like coffee?" she asked while making.

"If I was fifteen, I'd say no," Ichigo gold her. "But that was seven years ago. After everything I've been through, coffee is like medicine."

After his last statement Rukia spun around and stared. "What do you mean everything you've been through? What do you mean seven years ago? You save the character, Rukia Kuchiki, when you're fifteen. Are you saying you've fought the Arrancar and all you other enemies already?"

Ichigo looked away, clearly confused at his own statement

"I—don't ... know." He said slowly. Ichigo looked to the ground.

Rukia took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Ah, don't worry about it. We'll just ask Urahara about it when we get to the shop."

Ichigo nodded still staring at the ground. Rukia didn't pressure him; she knew him better than anyone. She knew that he wouldn't want to talk about something that he didn't know about. He hated not knowing something and he was too stubborn to ask.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll go pick up a few pairs of jeans and a couple t-shirts for you at the superstore down the street."

He nodded and started heading back to the bathroom before stopping and turning around to face her. "Do you need to know my size or something?"

She smiled. "I'm the one who thought you up. Remember? I know everything about you."

Then, Rukia turned around, grabbed her bag and was out the door. Ichigo shook his head and rubbed his temple before heading off to the bathroom.

This Rukia knew everything about him. She knew his personality, his reasons, his weaknesses, strengths, everything. Yet, he knew nothing about her. Come to think of it, he knew hardly anything about the Rukia Kuchiki in _his own _world.

He walked to the bathroom and undressed. He found a towel and started the shower. As the hot water ran down his face and back, he decided. He was going to learn as much as he could about this Rukia Kuchiki; maybe, when he got back, he would understand his own Rukia better.

They were sitting in the back room of the Shoten. Ichigo and Rukia were on one side of a low-setting table, Urahara on the other. They were all sitting cross-legged and their hands placed in their laps.

They had explained their story and all their questions. How did Ichigo get here? How do we get him back? How did Kon get here if Rukia didn't read him out of the book? Where are you from, Urahara? Is there a real Soul Society? How come Ichigo has no knowledge of other than going to the Soul Society to save Rukia, but he's twenty-two?

Urahara held up his hands in defense. "Calm down, guys," he said coolly. "I'll explain as much as I can. First, Kon, since his reason is obvious." He stared at Ichigo and Rukia, just daring them to say something. When they didn't, he continued. "When you read the hollows and Ichigo out of BLEACH, Rukia, you left the book unfinished, unread.

"A book, many authors like to say, should read itself off the page. You, Rukia, in doing so, literally, have made it into a passageway to our world. Kon got here, because he thought of Ichigo and what he was doing … he must have also been near my shop in the book."

"So you're saying that anything could come out of the book if they just think about me?" Ichigo asked.

"Precisely," Urahara held up his index finger to emphasize his point. "But they have to be in the underground training arena or the place in the Soul Society, on the other side of the portal. This shouldn't harm either of you unless … "

"Unless what?" Rukia asked.

"Unless the Soul Society finds out about it. They'll come and try to take Ichigo away, like they took the character, Rukia Kuchiki. That brings me to the next question. Ichigo, though twenty-two years old and been through everything, even things you haven't written, Rukia, he must have lost part of his memory on his way here."

Rukia could almost feel her head spinning. "What about the Soul Society? Are you from the book or are you from … you know, somewhere real?"

He smiled. "Indeed, I am not the Urahara Kisuke from the book BLEACH. The one who went away, Ichigo, indeed go somewhere for the time being. But he should return. You're his favorite apprentice after all." Urahara winked.

"So there's a real Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

Urahara didn't respond right away. Instead, he looked off toward the door in which led out to the bookstore. He looked back at Rukia, his eyes hidden by his green and white striped hat. "Yes, Rukia, there is a real Soul Society."

Her breath caught. Around her, the room started to spin. She brought her hands up to her head and held them there for a long time before finally feeling as if she could breathe again.

Ichigo looked over to her. Her face was paler than it usually was; her breaths were coming out in little gasps, like she was suffocating.

"Rukia … " he was about to lift a hand on her shoulder, when she turned to him. "Rukia, are you … "

Tears filled her eyes. Like wildfire, her eyes became very angry. She turned back to Urahara. "All those people!" she yelled. "They're all real? Byakuya, Renji, Momo, Hitsugaya…all of them? Are they all Soul Reapers?!"

"Rukia," Urahara said quietly. "It isn't my place to answer that."

"Why?!" Rukia yelled. She stood up and roughly brushed away the tears that were on the corners of her eyes. "This can't be true … I made up the story! You just told me about the place! I thought of Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki, Chad, Renji…and you're telling me that they're all Soul Reapers!?"

"No," Urahara replied. "All I'm saying is that there is a place called the Soul Society. I'm not saying who lives there … I'm not saying anything."

Rukia got up and backed away. "I'm going to open the store." She started to turn away and at that moment, Ichigo was up. He grabbed her wrist which made her stop. "Ichigo … let me open the store, okay? I don't want to talk right now."

His eyes softened and he stared at the back of her head. "Rukia," he said. "I know that this is hard for you. I can see it. But I want you to know, none of this is your fault. Though I haven't known you for very long, I know you. You'll blame yourself, because that's what you do."

He smiled. "We'll figure this out. I promise."

She turned around and he let go of her wrist. They stood there for a moment just looking at each other, until she broke the silence with one word. "Together?"

He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Together."

Later on that day was the first time Rukia had to fight against a hollow. Ichigo and Rukia had been working in the shop, after taking a lunch break, and they heard a cry in the distance.

They were on their way to the back to ask Urahara if they could leave when he was suddenly at the doorway, beckoning them to leave. "Go on, I've got this place covered."

Without a second thought, Ichigo and Rukia were out the door and on their way to the hollow. "Ichigo," Rukia asked while the turned a corner, toward the direction of the yelling. "How are we going to get me in my shinigami form?"

He searched one of his pockets of the jeans that she got him that morning. He pulled out a read glove and smirked at her, "I got you covered."

They saw the hollow just up ahead and Rukia stopped. Ichigo slipped on the glove and hit her on her chest, before her body fell limply to the ground as she appeared shinigami robe and all.

The hollow was flimsy and it took three minutes to defeat it. Rukia felt as if she had done this before. She felt as if she had done this forever. After the hollow was exterminated, Ichigo and Rukia walked back, Rukia adjusting in her tight, red, short-sleeved t-shirt and black and white striped skirt.

"That an interesting outfit you have on," Ichigo noticed as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Really?" she asked. "I thought so too, when I bought it."

They reached the _Shoten_ and walked inside. Ichigo let Rukia in first and watched as she walked past him. He still marveled at the fact that she was so different and yet the same to the Rukia he had grown to care for in only two months. When she was a good distance away, he watched again as she reached the counter and leaned over it. She was holding a book and talking about it like she had already read; answering what seemed to be a question from a customer.

Ichigo eyes softened.

After the customer bought the book and the other items she purchased, the woman walked toward the door and past Ichigo thanking him for holding the door for her.

Rukia looked over to him and smiled, holding her hand up slightly before turning back toward the store. He shook his head, trying to escape the thoughts that kept entering his mind.

_What would it feel like if I took that red shirt off? __What would it feel like to touch her skin? Or to feel her hair? __What would it be like to take her out to dinner or to hold her hand?_

He shook his head harder this time and tried to escape the thoughts. This was Rukia he was talking about…_Rukia_! Chappi-loving, annoying, freaking Rukia! He shouldn't think like this!

Or should he?

After all, thoughts like these had entered his mind briefly before Rukia left…

_Wait_, Ichigo thought. What the hell is wrong with me?! _Remember Chappi equals Rukia. Annoying equals Rukia. She's a woman who's incredibly short and punches extremely hard! Stop thinking about her!_

And yet, the battle raged on in his head long after he went to bed that evening.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the end … I know it's not that good. Anyway, please review! I love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

"Well, that's odd," Rukia said. "You don't think…could it be someone else? Like a shinigami from the book? Do you think the Soul Society found out?"


	5. The Mysterious Hollow and an Arrow

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

Two weeks after Ichigo first crashed into Rukia's living room, said girl had become very good at slaying hollows. Four or five times a day the hollows would come and she went out, sometimes without Ichigo knowing, and defeat the hollow if just a matter of minutes.

Of course, if Ichigo ever found out that she was gone, he would certainly kill her. He would worry that she was going to get hurt or something of that sort. But she never did.

It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving that Rukia was attempting to make breakfast. The eggs were already fried, and the bacon was sitting the microwave. Toast was in the toaster, and coffee was brewing in the coffee machine.

She could slightly hear the sound of the water running in the bathroom next to the kitchen. After an early morning hollow fight, Ichigo needed to take a shower. Though he wasn't even the one slaying the hollows …

They wouldn't have to get into the shop until five or six that evening and leave at around ten. So, Rukia decided that today they would go do something. Perhaps they would go to a movie or go to a museum; or maybe even see Renji.

_Yeah right_, she thought. _Ichigo doesn't want to meet Renji! He hates Renji, or so he thinks since he doesn't have his memory of anything that has happened to him_.

She heard the shower turn off and the door opened revealing a clean Ichigo with a pair of shorts and no shirt on. Rukia flushed. She knew she had made him physically fit, but not this much. It was so different seeing all his rippling muscles in person. It would intimidate in man, and girls would want to get intimate with him.

Rukia took a deep breath and looked back down at the toast which was now successfully burning. After swearing a few choice words, she picked up the toast and threw them into the trashcan. "Damn it, Ichigo! This is your fault!" she blamed him as he rubbed his head with the towel, attempting to get some of the water out of his sunset hair.

"What?!" he yelled. "I'm not the one making the toast! Hell, I'm over here! How is it my fault!?" He grumbled under his breath, something about "stupid midget" and "horrible toast."

Rukia sighed and decided they would live without toast and she would just serve him the coffee, eggs, and bacon. She stacked it up on a plate and set it out in front of him.

"Wow," he said, "this looks eatable" — he took a bite — "not that bad either. It's not poisonous, is it?" he smirked.

"Shut up," she mumbled eating her own food.

* * *

At six o' clock that night, Ichigo and Rukia were in the shop, helping unpack new books. "Ishida," Rukia said walking over to a man with black hair and glasses. He was in here every single day from four in the afternoon till closing time. "Would you like some coffee?"

He looked up from his book, one of his eyes not showing from his reflected glasses. "Sure," he said in his quiet, mysterious voice.

He started to pull out his wallet but Rukia stopped him by saying, "Oh, don't about it, it's on the house … well, bookstore." She walked over to the counter to find Orihime standing there, a look of bafflement etched on her face. "What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, nothing," Orihime sighed. "I was just wondering why Ishida is here all alone, _all_ the time!"

"He's just one of those people," Rukia replied nonchalantly.

"But he's here every day and no one even talks to him!" Orihime argued. "He just sits there and reads, every single day! He needs someone."

Rukia leaned up against her friend. "Then why don't you go meet him?" she asked.

"_Me_?" Orihime blushed.

"Yeah, just go over there and talk to him. He's pretty nice, just quiet."

"Wait, you've talked to him?!"

Rukia shrugged. "Yeah, I usually give him coffee. Crap, I forgot!" The raven-haired girl turned around and immediately poured a cup of coffee for the man. "Here, Orihime, you can take it to him. I have to talk to Ichigo anyway."

Hastily, she handed the cup to the strawberry-blonde and rushed away. She saw Ichigo shelving a few books and grabbed his arm, pulling him down one of the aisles, watching as Orihime approached Uryuu's table.

"Rukia what—"

"Shhh!" she interrupted watching.

A sound caught their ears. "A hollow," Ichigo said. Rukia looked at him and then back at Orihime; she was looking around, like she had heard the sound too.

But that was impossible.

"Let's go," Ichigo said.

They ran to the door. "Rukia!" Orihime called from the table. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry Orihime, I have to go!" Rukia said. "I'll talk to you later!"

The door shut and Orihime turned back to Uryuu. But the table was empty. "Uryuu?" she asked looking around for him. He had disappeared. Well, _that_ was odd.

* * *

"I thought you said there was supposed to be a hollow," Rukia said, crossing her arms. Her shinigami uniform was on, her sword at her side; she was ready to fight a hollow, yet there wasn't one.

"There was, but I don't see one," Ichigo replied, looking down to his soul pager.

"Well, that's odd," Rukia said. "You don't think … could it be someone else? Like a shinigami from the book? Do you think the Soul Society found out?"



Ichigo shook his head. "No, no one else is here. My soul pager must have gotten something wrong. But mine's never done that before. Weird …" he muttered.

"Well, let's just get back to the shop," Rukia said.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "Let's go."

They started walking out of the alleyway. A shadow moved on one of the buildings. There was a glare of light that shined as the sun passed over it, but, as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Rukia went to the shop without Ichigo. He didn't feel very good that morning, supposedly, so he called in sick. Only spirits knew what he was up to now.

She went to work because Ichigo insisted it, saying that he was going to be fine. "But make sure you call me if there's a hollow or something," Rukia made sure to tell him before heading out the door.

Now, she was in the _Shoten_, drinking a cup of coffee and eating a bagel she had gotten on the way here. The door unlocked and in Orihime walked.

She was wearing a plain, yellow skirt that went to her knees and a collared, button up, white shirt with a pale yellow tank top on under it. Her signature pins were in her hair and she was wearing a smile, as usual.

There was only one problem with the way she looked today. And that was the huge bruise on her right arm. Rukia saw it immediately. "Orihime!" she said running over to her. "Orihime, what happened?"

"What — oh this?" she smiled. "Nothing, I just woke up and it was there. Strange huh? It's such a huge bruise and I don't even know how I got it!"

She walked on by Rukia, leaving the shinigami confused. This was almost as if … _oh no_.

"Orihime," Rukia said. "Could you open up the shop? I need to go call someone."

The strawberry-blonde shrugged, and Rukia took off toward the back. Urahara had a telephone, and she had to call Ichigo. _Fast_.

* * *

Ichigo really hadn't been sick. Instead, he just wanted to explore Karakura a bit more. He had his hometown, of course, but it wasn't anything like this place. This place was bigger and had a lot more people.

With the cell phone Rukia had given safely in his pocket, he had left her apartment and started walking down the street. He breathed in the air deeply, clearing his head.

The last two weeks had been so hectic it seemed like it had been forever since he had gotten to just take a walk and clear his head. He tried piecing together what Urahara had told him and Rukia.

He lost his memory. That seemed logical, though it didn't. He didn't know who the Arrancar were and he didn't even know if he saved Rukia or not. He didn't know any good side to Renji and he didn't know Ganju was yet. He didn't feel like something was missing. He felt like he was the same way he always was, just older.

Next he thought about how they were going to get him back into the book. They would have to think of something soon, before the Soul Society found out.

He tried thinking of different ways but they all seemed hopeless. Then, his mind traveled to the Rukia Kuchiki he was living with. She was so different from anyone he had ever met and yet he felt as if he had known her his whole life. It was like those two months he had spent with his own Rukia were expanded when he came here.

And she was an amazing fighter, listener, helper…friend. _Best_ friend.

His cell phone rang at that moment. Knowing it wasn't the soul pager considering it had the Chappi Theme Song as its ring tone, he pulled out Rukia's and said, "Hello?"

"Ichigo?" Rukia said. "Look I'm not even going to ask you why you're not home, but I have to tell you something. I think BLEACH is happening in real life."

Ichigo was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is that when Orihime came in this morning she had a huge bruise on her arm. Remember, before her brother's hollow attacked her, she had that bruise on her leg?"

His eyes widened. "Yeah, I remember," was all he could say.

"I think Sora is going to attack Orihime," Rukia told him. "And I don't want her to get hurt. I'm going to ask her if I could spend the night with her so I can keep an eye on her."

"Okay, I'll head over there."

"That's okay, I think I'll manage. If I need you, I'll just call from her place."

"Okay, keep me posted."

"Will do."

He hung up and went back to the apartment right away. He sat down on the couch and put his hands to his face thinking. What was going on? How would Sora's hollow be here? Did it matter? How would Ichigo know when it attacked if his soul pager was freaking out on him and if Rukia even had the chance to call?

He wished that he could do something. But he knew that he couldn't. There was nothing he could do to help except sit there and wait for a call.

* * *

"So, are you hungry?" Orihime asked. "I have lots of food at home. Or we could go out to eat. Do you need to stop by your house to get some clothes? Or do you just want to borrow some of mine?"

Knowing full well that Rukia couldn't let Orihime see that Ichigo was living with her, she chose her second offer. "I'll just borrow something of yours," she said.

"Okay, what would you like to eat?"

"I don't care."

Orihime clasped her hands together. "Great, then I'll make dinner! This should be fun!"

An hour later, Rukia was staring into what seemed to be rice with jelly with a side of green beans and pineapple. "How does it look?" Orihime asked.

Rukia swallowed down a gag. "Looks great!" Rukia said, putting on a fake smile. Orihime nodded watching her patiently. _Damn, she wants me to eat it … _Rukia thought, picking up her fork.

She got some of the rice with jelly and took a bite, squeezing her eyes shut as the food traveled down her throat. It tasted horrible.

"So, how is it?" Orihime asked a bright smile on her face.

"Great!" Rukia replied.

"That's wonderful!" And her friend picked up her fork and started eating as well.

* * *

There as sharp breathing outside Orihime's apartment building. A masked creature lurked, breathing in and out slowly, only one thing on his mind: _Orihime_.

"_Orihime_," it rasped.

_Thud._

Rukia jumped and looked over to her friend. Confused, Orihime looked around her house, wondering if maybe something had fallen off one of her shelves.

_Thud_.

It was closer this time, Rukia could feel it. She inched closer to her friend, who was starting to get scared as well. Rukia held on to Orihime's arm as the sound came again.

_Thud_.

"Rukia … what is that?" Orihime asked.

_Thud_.

"I — don't…know…" Rukia answered feeling panic rise in her stomach. Was it the hollow? Or was it something else?

_Thud_.

"_Orihime_…" a voice rasped. The wall came crashing in at that moment. The girls screamed and tried to get away from the ruble.

"Orihime!" Rukia yelled over the crashing. She couldn't see anything. Not a hollow, not Orihime, nothing. The dust was blinding her. "Orihime!"

No answer.

The dust was settling and she finally saw Orihime in the corner of the wall, her eyes darting back and forth. Something was wrong, and she knew it, but what was happening?

"_Orihime…_"

"Orihime!" Rukia yelled trying to reach her friend. She could see the very outline of the hollow and she knew that it would attack her friend at any second.

"Ori—"

_**Crash!**_

The arm of the hollow back lashed at Rukia, sending her flying. The raven-haired shinigami flew to the wall, and hit her head, knocked unconscious.

"Rukia!" Orihime cried.

Tears fell down Orihime's cheeks.

_Thud_.

The monster was getting closer.

_Thud_.

What was she going to do now?

Suddenly, there was a flash. And then there was a small explosion right in the middle of the air, but it must have hit the monster because she could have sworn she heard it screaming.

She looked.

There was someone standing in the whole of her apartment. He was wearing all white: his pants, long-sleeved shirt, shoes, and even gloves. There was only a faint, royal blue strip down the side of his outfit.

In his hand he held a bow and an arrow.

Orihime gasped.

"Ishida-kun…"

* * *

_To be continued …_

* * *

**A/N: Yay!! I'm combining like six episodes all together! The Orihime-Sora thing and when Ishida reveals his true identity…I thought it might be good for the IshiHime supporters out there.**

**So, I know that a lot of you are confused right now. So, let me make it just a little more clear for you:**

**1. Ichigo is a character from the book BLEACH in which Rukia Kuchiki has created**

**2. There is a real Soul Society (by what Urahara said), we just don't know if what happened in Rukia's book is true or not.**

**3. All of Rukia's characters are real people. This includes Renji, Byakuya, Momo, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ishida, Keigo, Orihime, Kaien, Chad etc. The only person who isn't a real person is Ichigo, in which she created on her own.**

**4. The Rukia Kuchiki in the book and the Rukia Kuchiki who wrote the book is the same exact person (that's why I keep repeating it over and over again, how much she's like the Rukia in Ichigo's world). The only difference is, is that the Rukia Kuchiki who wrote the book is more open about her problems, and the Rukia in the book isn't.**

**5. Renji was a football player in real life and (you'll find out really why later) he hurt Rukia somehow when he did so, kinda like he "hurt" her in the book, when they stopped talking.**

**Are there any more things that you guys have questions over? I'm sorry that it's so confusing. I hope that I've made it just a little bit more clear. After I finish this Orihime/Uryuu thing, there **_**will be**_** more IchiRuki-ness**

**Please review!! Any questions, just ask! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

"Ichigo," she rasped. "Ishida is here … he says he's going to exterminate a hollow … one that's after _Orihime_ … It's just like the book…we have to let Orihime talk to her brother and … we can't … let — Ishida kill the hollow. It's Sora."


	6. When She was Saved by Ishida

**I don't own Bleach. **

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

His soul pager beeped and Ichigo immediately pulled it out, checking it. There was a hollow near the bookshop, only a couple miles away. That was by where Rukia was!

He stood up and ran out of the apartment, not even making sure if he had everything he needed. Rukia was in trouble. _Something_ must have happened in order her to not call him. Something really bad was happening, Ichigo knew it.

* * *

The hollow was screaming and then disappeared. It would return soon though. There was something in the way that she had looked at him that made Uryuu just turn around and go back patrolling, acting as if there wasn't a hollow ever there. She was scared. But she wasn't for herself. She was scared for him. Why would Orihime be scared for him?

"Ishida …" she mumbled.

"Orihime," he said coolly. "Please, stand back. I have to exterminate the hollow."

The way he said it, made Orihime stand. Rukia stirred. "Rukia!" she bent down and shook her shoulder. "Rukia, wake up."

"Mmm …"

Rukia eye's snapped open. She sat up and looked up. Orihime was okay … she was alive. Next, she looked around the room. She couldn't see or feel the hollow's presence. She sighed and that's when she noticed Ishida.

"Hello, Rukia," he said.

"I-Ishida!" she said. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I'm exterminating a hollow."

The door burst open at that point. Ichigo was inside in a matter of moments, running over to Rukia to make she was okay. He was breathing hard; he finally knew that Rukia wasn't kidding when she said her gigai was useless.

"Ichigo," she rasped. "Ishida is here … he says he's going to exterminate a hollow … one that's after _Orihime_…" He helped her to the wall, where she rested her head up against it, her breath heavy; the effects of being thrown finally were coming to her. "It's just like the book … we have to let Orihime talk to her brother and … we can't … let — Ishida kill the hollow. It's Sora."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"O-okay."

He started to walk over to Uryuu. "Uryuu," he said. "I have to talk to you."

"I'm waiting for the hollow … what's your name again?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

There was a scream in the distance. All their heads whipped around toward the hole in Orihime's apartment. "It's coming back," Ishida mumbled. "I'll take care of it. Kurosaki, get Rukia and Orihime out of here."

"I'll go to hell, before I listen to you," Ichigo replied harshly. "You can't fight this hollow."

"And why not, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stopped. He turned around toward Rukia and Orihime. He looked over to Uryuu and whispered, "You just can't, Ishida."

"That's not a good enough reason for me not to kill it," the man with glasses replied.

_Thud_.

"That sound…" Rukia mumbled. "Ichigo, that's—"

**CRASH!!**

The ceiling crashed down from above them. Ichigo threw himself over Rukia and Orihime, protecting them from the ruble. Ishida looked through the smoke to the hollow. It was here somewhere, he knew it, and he had to defeat it.

The smoke cleared and Ishida was about to pull the back in order to exterminate the hollow that it seemed only he could actually see. Everyone else heard it but no one could saw it.

"Uryuu, don't!!" Rukia yelled.

He hastily let go of the arrow that denigrated as soon as he did. He glared at Rukia. "What the hell is your problem!" he yelled at her. "I have to defeat this hollow!"

"_Orihime…"_

The voice was behind Uryuu. There was a loud smack and Uryuu was thrown into the wall. Orihime, who had been sitting quietly while shaking, yelled, "Uryuu!" She scrambled to her feet and looked around the room, fear etched on her face.

"_Orihime…"_

"How do you know my name?!" she yelled. "And why are attacking my friends?!"

"_You don't know,"_ the hollow hissed from her right. She couldn't see it, yet she knew it was there. She looked over her shoulder but it wasn't there. _"Why don't you remember? That makes me sad, Orihime … that makes me very sad."_

She felt a cold finger press up against her back. It barely touched her but she was thrown forward. She landed on the ground, skidding to a halt.

Rukia gasped, "_Orihime_! Ichigo, I have to save her! Quick, transform me into a Soul Reaper!"

The hollow inched closer to her. Orihime sat up and looked ahead. She could see it, the hollow. It was like a snake with a mask. The mask was white and its eyes were red; it had black hair that went down to its red shoulders.

She gasped. It was so scary looking.

Orihime looked down, too frightened to look at the monster anymore. That's when she noticed there was a chain attached to her chest. "What? What is this? Why is there a chain on me?"

She looked over. Uryuu was lying on the ground, probably unconscious. Ichigo and Rukia were talking to one another and then she saw someone else. She was wearing the same thing Orihime was and her hair color was identical to her own.

There was a reason for that. That person was her. "Who … why? That's me." She stated. Her lip trembled. Something was wrong with this. What was going on?

She looked up at the monster or 'hollow' as everyone else called it, and she saw that it was coming down on her. It was going to kill her if she didn't move.

She closed her eyes. And the pain never came. Slowly, Orihime opened them to see a woman with raven hair blocking the hollow with a sword. That woman…

"Rukia …?"

Rukia turned around a grinned. "Don't worry, I've got you covered."

Orihime smiled. "Come on, Orihime, let's go." She looked up and saw Ichigo standing over her. He was holding out his hand, a look of kindness across his features. "Rukia's got this," he added. "You need to get to safety."

She took his hand and he helped her up. They ran around the hollow and to the door. It was a good thing that the hollow was distracted by Rukia or they would have never gotten out alive. They made their way down the stairs and outside the building. Orihime looked blindly up at the hole in her apartment.

They could only pray that Rukia would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia was dodging yet another attack from the hollow, which she saw now as Orihime's dead brother, yet another character (and real person) from her book.

She went in for an attack but the hollow dodged, slithering over to the opposite side of apartment. The hole in the wall was to Rukia back. She heard a moan. Her eyes darted to her left to the body of Ishida. He blinked and started to move. The hollow took the opportunity and slammed his tail into her. She flew backwards.

Rukia's head hit the wall before she was sent flying through the air. She was flung outside and she crashed down into the road. "Rukia!" she heard Orihime and Ichigo yell.

But she didn't hear anything else.

Darkness enfolded around her.

* * *

"Ichigo, is she okay?!" Orihime asked as Ichigo knelt down beside her. In the distance the hollow struggled to get out of the hole in the wall. Finally, doing so, he came toward Orihime.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, ignoring Orihime's question. "Rukia wake up!"

Continuing to yell at her, the hollow stood above them and picked up Orihime. She screamed and Ichigo looked away from Rukia and up her to her. "Let go of me!" she yelled. "I have to help Rukia!! Please, she's hurt!!"

Orihime turned around and faced the hollow.

The light from the apartment reflected off of her hair pins and the hollow saw it. "_Those hairpins_…" he mumbled.

Suddenly, the red was gone from his eyes. There, Orihime saw blue eyes, soft and kind and caring just like she remembered them. She gasped. "… S-Sora …?"

"_AHHHHHH_!!" the hollow's scream pierced the night, pain in its voice.

"Sora! It is you!" Orihime yelled. "Please, let me go! I have to help them …"

The redness returned. _"How dare you choose that girl and boy over me! I should kill you! You've forgotten me!!"_

He backed up and threw her to the ground by the apartment. Ichigo couldn't move. There was nothing he could do to help her. She was too far away and Rukia was still unconscious …

Orihime coughed, blood splattered on the ground. She looked up from her laying position. "Sora," she whispered. "_Don't_…"

He put on of his hand down on her, squeezing. She gasped; she couldn't breathe.

* * *

"_Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. "Wake up!!"_

Uryuu slowly made it to his feet.

**Orihime couldn't breathe.**

Uryuu stood up and raise his bow, an arrow forming in his hand.

_Rukia's eyes fluttered open._

"_Ichigo…" she whispered. "We have to kill him … we can't wait for her to tell him anything like the book … I have to kill him before h-he kills us all._

_Ichigo nodded._

Uryuu pulled the arrow back.

_Rukia got up and they started heading back toward the apartment._

The arrow flew through the air and nipped the hollow on his shoulder.

**It screamed out in agony and backed off of Orihime and to the wall with the hole in it.**

"One more shot," Uryuu mumbled, yet another arrow forming.

_Rukia and Ichigo made it to the hole and Rukia was about to pull out her sword._

He pulled back to the arrow.

"_**STOP!!"**_

Orihime screamed. The arrow that Uryuu had made disappeared. Rukia didn't pull out her sword. Sora, Rukia, Ichigo, and Uryuu all looked at her.

Slowly, Orihime sat on her knees.

Her hands were shaking as she lifted her hands. Shakily, she reached out and touched Sora's mask with her hands. "Sora … _don't_ …"

"Y-you forgot." The red was gone from his eyes. The mask slowly went away revealing a very handsome, pale, exhausted face of her brother. "You forgot about me. You started hanging out with that girl … Tatsuki and then that Soul Reaper …

"You used to pray for me every night. Then, you did it less and less praying for your friends instead. Soon you stopped all together. Why?" he asked.

"I never forgot," Orihime cried, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "After you died, I begged you to not leave me. And in everything I did I knew that you were watching over me. But then, I felt guilty because you couldn't cross over.

"I never forgot about you. I love you too much to forget. I just thought if you saw how happy I was, when I met Rukia and Tatsuki, you could pass on. I thought you would be proud. I never thought that this would happen …

"To make sure I never forgot … I wore these hairpins every single day, to make sure and I knew you were watching over me. Do you remember when you gave them to me?"

His eyes were glassy. "Yes. I remember."

"I told you that they were for little kids. I was too grown up to wear them. I know that you must have looked hard for them and I know that I hurt your feelings. And I never … I never got to say that I was sorry … because that night, you died."

"_Orihime_…"

"But now, I have to say, what I should said back then, so many years ago." Orihime looked into her brother's eyes, the tears still falling. "Bye Brother," she said. "Have a nice day."

Sora smiled. "Thanks … Orihime."

Rukia ran over to Orihime and sat down beside her.

"Uryuu," Rukia said turning around to face the Quincy, who had been standing petrified that whole time, just like she and Ichigo had. "Uryuu, you have to kill him now."

"But …" Uryuu started to protest.

"It's okay," Sora said quietly. "The hollow will take over any time now. Please, I have to pass on."

Uryuu looked to Orihime who was leaning in her friend's arms, her eyes red and her cheeks very pale. "Go ahead, Uryuu," she said.

So the Quincy made an arrow, pulled it back on his bow, and shot it.

Sora disappeared quickly.

Orihime watched until he was gone and even afterward. Then the tears came back, just like they had over ten years ago, and she leaned into Rukia chest and started to cry even harder.

Rukia hugged her they sat there in silence.

Ichigo walked over the ruble and to Ishida. "Hey, Ishida," he called out to him. "Thanks for letting her do that. She needed it."

Uryuu nodded. "I know how it feels to lose someone you care about without getting to tell them goodbye." He replied. Ichigo smiled lightly before turning back to Rukia.

Uryuu started to head out the hole in the wall when a voice, fragile and light stopped him, "Ishida-kun," it said. He turned around to the bright eyes that belonged to Orihime. "Thank you, for saving me."

She said it slowly and Uryuu nodded. "That's my job," he replied and jumped from the hole to the ground and decided it was time to go home. His work was done.

* * *

The next day when Rukia and Ichigo entered the _Shoten_, Rukia noticed that it was already open. She brought a hand up to her head, which had a thin bandage around her forehead. She had gotten hit pretty hard the night before.

Inside, they found a strange sight. There, sitting at his usual table was Uryuu Ishida with a cup of coffee; but today, he didn't have a book. And there was a strawberry-headed girl sitting across from him. They were talking quietly.

And when the girl turned around they both saw that it was Orihime. And better yet, on the table, they saw that they're hands were intertwined.

Rukia smiled.

_Well, that wasn't from the book._

* * *

**A/N: That's it!! How was that!! I've gotta say, when I first started typing this chapter I knew that I wasn't going to like it, but now, I actually do. Yay!! IshiHime!**

**So, I just wanted to say that I'm so happy with the positive reviews I'm getting so far for this story!! I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying it!!**

**Oh!! And I wanted to give a kind of … shout out to the awesome author of the story, "The College Experience", carrietheninja. It's such a good story, please check it out! So, this chapter is dedicated to you Carrie!! For all the help and encouragement you've given me this past week on DA. **

**Anyway, review!! Please?!**

* * *

**_Chapter Preview:_**

"It's okay if you want to sleep with me tonight."


	7. The Face Off

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

Slowly the next week progressed. After the hollow fight and finding Ishida and Orihime _together_, Ichigo and Rukia went through the weekend with hardly any hollow attacks. It seemed that they were finally dying down.

They had fallen into a routine when it came to going to work. Rukia would get up early, shower, get dressed, make breakfast all the while Ichigo was still sleeping (and snoring loudly). Then around an hour later, Ichigo would pull himself out of bed and to the bathroom to shower. Afterwards, they would share breakfast on the couch, usually arguing, but some days, like today, it was quiet.

They ate their eggs and bacon in peace and headed for the door when Ichigo said, "Rukia, tell me about yourself."

The question caught Rukia off guard. "Why do you want to know?" she asked walking down the sidewalk; they had also started walking when it was sunny out. The _Shoten_ was only a couple miles away. Ichigo decided to call it "training."

"I just do," he replied. "You know everything about me and I know nothing about you. The Rukia I knew was too damn _stubborn_ to tell me anything."

Rukia smiled a bit. "And what makes you think I will?" she asked walking a bit ahead of him.

"Well, I just — Hey, wait!" he yelled when she started running away.

In less than ten minutes they had reached the Shoten. When Rukia touched the door with her index finger, she yelled, "Haha, Ichigo! I beat you!!" She unlocked the door, trying to catch her breath, and trying to wipe the sweat from her brow.

They walked inside to an empty room. Immediately, they started getting the shop ready. Thanksgiving break was only two days away and they had to get as much done as possible in those next forty-eight hours as possible.

Two hours later, they opened the shop. And just two minutes after they had put the "open" sign up there was an old woman walking in the store looking for a romance novel.

Rukia groaned but helped her anyway.

Orihime came in around lunch time. Uryuu was already there and they shared lunch together. Rukia watched them from the counter and sighed. How could people be like that? After all, not a week ago, they didn't even know each other and now they were sharing the same bowl of whatever creation Orihime had brought in and were holding each other's hands.

It was love, Rukia knew it. Why were they so happy? Didn't they have dreams that they had to strive for? Why would they need love to get there? What companionship was good enough to get in the way of your goals in life?

"Jealous?" She jumped and looked over. It was Renji. "Did I scare you?" he asked smirking.

"_No_," Rukia replied. "I just wasn't expecting you, that's all. What are you doing here anyway, Abarai? I haven't seen you for a while."

There was bitterness in her voice, Renji knew it. What she was mad about he would never know. Unless it was that thing that happened four years ago … shouldn't she be over that by now? No, Renji concluded, sighing a bit. Rukia was still a girl no matter what. And _all_ girls held grudges.

"Why are you sighing?" she snapped. "And I am not jealous. I just thought it was nice. Orihime hasn't dated any one in a long time and I thought she looked happy. That's all."

"Yeah, sure," Renji replied, rolling his eyes.

After high school, Renji went into law enforcement. Two years later he found himself at a desk job in the Karakura police station, and one year later he was a police officer. Sure, he didn't get many cases that were more than "just a couple of punks who thought they had gotten away with stealing a candy bar" but it was worth it. Renji liked helping people and this was the job; whether helping to solve a murder case or just busting a couple of kids for stealing candy.

Renji's career finally seemed to be taking off. On the other hand, he hadn't had a girlfriend since high school. How did _that_ happen? When he had played football, every girl had wanted to be with him. Even for the years he went to college he had been on varsity team in football, the ladies just stopped wanting to be with him. He wasn't sure why. Though recently, he had spotted this girl that he worked with he majored in kicking butts and stealing Renji's heart (though she hadn't even _noticed_ him yet).

"Well, I still think you might be jealous. Personally," he added just to see Rukia glare a bit. The truth was, ever since he was twelve, he had liked Rukia more than a friend. Even their senior year, when she hated him more than anything, all he wanted was to tell her how much he loved her.

He never had the chance to.

"I'm not jealous."

"Hey! Rukia!" came a new voice from the back of the store. "Rukia come here I need your help — I need someone to hold — this box — AHH!!"

There was a scream and a huge crash along with the sound of overturned books in the back of the store. She looked at Renji, rolled her eyes, and ran to the back.

"_What_?" she hissed to Ichigo.

He was lying on the floor, books spread out everywhere. It was clear that he had lost grip on one box while trying to get another box off of the top shelf. There were books everywhere. "Help, _please_," he pouted.

She groaned and helped him to his feet. Then they started picking up the books. When they both went for one, the picked it up and rose to their feet. For a moment they stood there until a certain red-head showed up and said, "Mmm, who's your boyfriend?"

Rukia shoved the book into Ichigo's hand and turned back around. She smiled innocently at Renji. "He's not my boyfriend," she said quickly. "He's just a friend. Now, come on Renji, let's go. I have something I need to tell you."

She attempted to grab his arm and drag him away but Ichigo had already recognized him. "Renji Abarai," he smirked.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What do you want?" the red-haired man asked letting go of Rukia.

_Crap_, she thought. Those _two couldn't act like civilized people if they tried_. "Who is this guy?" he turned around to Rukia, asking her.

"Like he said, Ichigo Kurosaki," Rukia answered, crossing her arms.

"Why is he glaring at me?"

"No reason, he just glares."

Ichigo shot a glance at Rukia. He seemed to be saying, _Rukia! What is __he__ doing here?! He hurt you right? Why are you speaking to him?_

Renji nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and glanced at the clock behind the register. "Well, Rukia, sorry to leave you before we could talk, but I really have to get to work. See ya!"

It was the fastest Rukia had seen him run in a long time. She smiled.

After a few moments Ichigo was on her case asking questions. "What was he doing here? Was that Renji? Didn't he hurt you? Why are you talking to him?"

_That_ was typical.

* * *

"Rukia, can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked while they were walking home from work. After cleaning up the books, grabbing lunch, and coming back to the bookstore to find that Orihime and Tatsuki were working, they decided to just head home.

"Sure, ask away," Rukia led on.

It was beautiful walking home. Though it was cloudy out and looked as if it was going to rain, Rukia could feel the warm wind blow through her hair. She loved the smell of rain, though the rain itself wasn't the greatest thing in the world.

"What happened between you and Renji?"

The question caught her off guard to say the least. She closed her eyes and took a long breath before looking up at Ichigo and asking, "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded, silent.

"Well, in high school, our senior year, Renji thought it would be a great idea to try out for the football team," she started. "Before then, we had always stuck together but then, after many fights and many black eyes, he decided that he was tired of that life. He wanted to be popular, to be 'that guy' that everyone wanted to be with.

"So that summer he practiced. He went to the gym everyday and worked his ass off. He made the football team. And he became 'that guy'."

Ichigo listened, staring at her as she continued.

"He got a girlfriend and he forgot me. One day, at lunch, I had nowhere to sit. Renji was sitting with his friends and so I decided that I should ask if I could join. When I got there though…he said he didn't hang out with noble asses like me. He said he wasn't 'good' enough for me.

"I stopped talking to him. I stopped calling him. I didn't email him and I never went to another football game. That year, his girlfriend put flyers all around the school about me. They said that I was rich and desperate for a guy, _any_ guy. It had my address on the paper. Three men were at my window that night, banging, ready for a good time."

She could feel tears chocking her, the pain all coming back to her.

"Sounds like hell," Ichigo commented. "Why are you even _speaking_ to him now?"

"Because the night of our graduation, he came to my house, in the rain, and said he was sorry for everything. He said that he didn't realize that it hurt me so much till he saw that fourteen guys were arrested for trespassing on my property. He said that he wanted me in his life and that I could hate him if I wanted to but … I stopped him there. I accepted his apology. But to this day, I still feel betrayed because of that. I'm getting closer to forgiving him. But it still hurts."

Ichigo nodded.

"You're a lot like Renji whether you want to deny it or not," Rukia said. "You both are stubborn, outspoken, and have crazy hair. But the big difference between you two is … that I know you'll never hurt me. You care too much to do that."

She looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

It rained that night. And not just rained, it poured. Rukia was in bed long before it started. Ichigo though, was up and awake, not sleeping. He just couldn't. _Why_? It was the rain, of course.

He had tried watching TV, eating something, and walking around in the halls for a while but nothing seemed to work. So, he got up and walked to Rukia's door.

It was slightly open, just enough to see the edge of a rather large bed. He opened the door fully and walked inside, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Rukia was sleeping soundly, one arm to her side, the other by her forehead. Her hair was slightly messy, and she looked peaceful.

He didn't know why he did it, but he walked over to her bed and sat down. The bed rustled lightly and Rukia stirred in her sleep before returning to her slumber. Ichigo sat there, staring at her face. She had pale skin that was outlined by raven-colored hair. Though they were closed at the moment, she had radiant violet eyes; when you looked into them were lost in a deep pool of grief, happiness, and everything that she was feeling at that point in time. Her lips were soft and her nose was small. She was perfect.

Ichigo could feel his heart beat faster. He could feel his face become hot. He was in her room, on her bed, thinking about how perfect she was. Suddenly, Ichigo became uncomfortable and stood up.

Rukia stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw that Ichigo was pacing in front of her, his hands running through his hair.

"Ichigo?" she questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

That was when she heard the rain.

He whirled around towards her and gasped. She looked up at him tenderly and asked, "What's wrong, Ichigo? Is it the storm?"

He plopped down on her bed and buried his face into his hands.

"You couldn't help me get rid of the freakin weakness?" he asked harshly. She knew that he was talking about the book. She knew that he was thinking about the rain and all the pain that it brought.

He stood up. "I'll leave," he said.

He was about to the door and away from an invisible pressure that he felt boring down on him. But her voice, soft and kind, stopped him. "It's okay if you want to sleep with me tonight."

Ichigo turned around slowly. He saw a smile cross her features. "I'll sleep under the covers and you can sleep under the top sheet," she suggested.

Ichigo didn't know what just happened, but he didn't refuse. Instead, he went closer to the bed until he was on the other side of her, under the top sheet. She scooted closer to him and they stared at the ceiling awhile, waiting for sleep to come.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

And with that, Ichigo felt his eyes become heavy and he drifted away, into a world where there weren't any hollows, Soul Society, or Soul Reapers. Instead there was that pale face, raven hair, and those radiant eyes staring at him with that same tenderness that a certain petite woman had shown him every day that he knew her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it took me a while to update. Sorry. But this past week you wouldn't BELIEVE what I've been through. Four school plays, band (going to state!), along with school and homework. I've hardly been home!! So, I haven't had time to type anything. But here it is…the next chapter.**

**Please Review!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

It was the most uncomfortable situation she had been in; Ichigo to her left, Renji to her right and her brother right across from her. The only thing keeping her alive was the turkey that sat on the table in between them.


	8. Thanksgiving Special

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

The storm had past that early morning. The streets of Karakura were full of water puddles and winter coats; rubber boots, and umbrellas just in case it rained again. The exterior of the sky was overall cloudy, like it would give in any moment to the translucent water that wanted to fall.

Rukia stirred in her sleep.

She mildly sensed something warm beside her. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to it; something felt right about this warmth, she concluded.

Ichigo felt something press against him. Still drowsy, he opened his eyes and looked. He saw black hair. It smelled like peaches … and what was that? Mango? He felt how perfectly she felt in his arms and decided that … wait.

_Was that …_

Suddenly the images from the night before came rushing through his mind. He remembered Renji, the rain, and everything else that had led him in her bed.

Immediately, he let go of her. She stirred. And her eyes fluttered open.

They looked each other for a few moments, eyes wide. They didn't blush. Instead the both got out of the bed and made it, like it was totally natural, like they had done it every day ever since they were born.

Rukia decided not to make breakfast; today was Thanksgiving at her brother's house and she knew there was going to be a ton of food. The only thing she wasn't sure about was what she was going to do with Ichigo. She couldn't leave him here; though he had given her a lot of his power, hollows still sensed what a strong being he was and they could attack. If they did, Ichigo had no way to defend himself. She couldn't stand by and watch her creation, her friend, her — no, not that, but her partner die, especially when she was the one who wrote him a story.

She heard the shower stop and Ichigo managed to put a shirt on before retreating to her study to change. "Ichigo!" she called after him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Put something nice on, we're going to my brother's house today for Thanksgiving."

His face fell. "You're brother?" he complained, stretching out each syllable, whining like a child. Typical of Ichigo, he was such a baby at times. "But … he'll kill me."

"Stop being a baby," she said and turned a way, to the bedroom. "I'm going to get ready, so you go and get dressed. You better be ready to go by the time I get back."

He rolled his eyes but retreated to her study. Rukia smiled in accomplishment and spun on her heel to the shower.

* * *

"Ready?" Rukia asked two hours later. They stood in front of a large mansion that belonged to Rukia brother, Byakuya. Rukia was wearing a maroon colored dress that cut off at her knee, and had short, scrunching sleeves. She wore tall, leather boots.

The door opened revealing a older woman dressed as a maid. She must work here, Ichigo figured. "Ah, Miss Kuchiki," she said. "It's nice to see you again. And who's this?"

She turned to Ichigo. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, bowing slightly. "It's nice to meet you ma'am, um …"

"Cal," the woman replied. "And, no, Mr. Kurosaki, the pleasure's all mine. And there' no need to bow to me, I'm just a maid here. And it finally seems that Miss Kuchiki has a boyfriend to take to the table."

"Wait," Ichigo started. "I'm —"

"Yep, a happy couple for the past two weeks!" Rukia cut in. He looked down at her. She looked up and her eyes were slightly wide, telling him to play along.

He turned to Cal and smiled. "Yep. Two weeks and three days exactly."

Rukia giggled.

"He's so caring!" she said in a high fake voice.

Wow, she even gave _that_ to the Rukia in the book. _Strange_. You would think she had no imagination at all. After all, she only made _him_ up. Everyone else she knew.

Cal showed them inside. She took Rukia's black coat and Ichigo's jean jacket and led them to a long dining hall. There was a long table — in which Ichigo could see Byakuya sitting — was piled up with food. So much food, he thought hungrily.

They were escorted down the table. Byakuya stood up, brushed off his jacket. He walked over to Rukia and gave her a light hug. "Nii-sama," she said as they broke apart, "it's good to see you again."

"As to you, Rukia," he said without emotion. "And who is this, this boy?"

"Him?" Rukia asked, pointing to Ichigo. She slid her hand casually into his. "He's my boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo blinked rather slowly, just waiting for Byakuya to pull out his zanpakuto and kill him. But instead, his hand was outstretched, "Nice to meet you Mr. Kuchiki," he said, rather dumbly.

Rukia smirked. He was trying really hard to make a first impression.

Ichigo took the man's hand, and shook it. "As to you," Byakuya replied. "Renji should be over soon. He said he was running a little late. He had to pick up his date and —"

"Mr. Kuchiki!" Cal yelled from the entrance of the house. "Mr. Abarai and Miss Elethea are here!" There was a slight pause. "I mean Miss Ellie!"

Renji and the girl, Ellie, strolled in. He saw Ichigo and stopped. "— Kurosaki?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll break the news to him," Rukia said, before Ichigo could even open his mouth. She walked over to Renji and looked very sympathetic. "I – I didn't tell you yesterday, but, I've been dating Ichigo for the past couple of weeks. I'm sorry. I knew that it might hurt you."

She looked at the woman that Renji was with. She had blond hair, put up in a ponytail. She had radiant blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black pants and silky-blue top.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia said, sticking out her hand. "Nice to meet you … um …"

"Ellie," Ellie stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Rukia nodded.

Cal came back into the room, from a side door that must have led into the kitchen. "Dinner is served, so go on, to the table!"

Everyone rushed to their seats.

Rukia was sure she had never been in a more uncomfortable position. Ichigo to her left, pissed off because he had to pretend he was her boyfriend, Renji to her right, who was mad at her for "lying" to him, and her brother right in front of her, staring at her.

He was sizing her up.

He was always sizing her up.

She was sure if there wasn't a turkey in between, she would be dead by now. Byakuya had sent many suitors for Rukia, and she had come to his house, a punk with orange hair in tow.

* * *

Nearly two hours had passed when Ellie and Renji decided to leave them. Renji said he had to get Ellie home and he had a ton of paperwork to get done.

"Yeah, we should probably get going too," Rukia said, wiping the whip cream from her mouth. "I had such a nice time Brother, but Ichigo and I have a few things we have to do."

She patted Ichigo's thigh. He squirmed uncomfortably. She grinned.

"Fine," Byakuya said. "It was nice seeing you, Rukia … Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded, fully enjoying the look of torment on Byakuya's face. Ichigo guessed that Byakuya was trying desperately not to think of what Rukia meant by "Things we have to do."

Cal led them to the door. Rukia gave her a hug. "Thanks for dinner, Cal," she said.

"No problem," Cal replied. "It was all worth it to see the Byakuya's face all through dinner, when you two touched each other."

Ichigo looked away, but Rukia took his hand.

It felt oddly right.

"No problem. I love making my brother uncomfortable," Rukia replied.

* * *

When they reached the house, Rukia hugged Ichigo. "We did it Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Did, what?" he asked.

Rukia broke away from him and said, "We made my brother really uncomfortable all throughout dinner!" She clasped her hand together.

"B-but you adore your brother!"

"In the book I do!" Rukia said. "Here though, I respect him of course, but I'm tired of him taking control of my life. So, I went to college and got a degree in something I wanted, not what he wanted. He wanted me to join the family business, but I didn't."

Ichigo smirked. "So, you're like the rebel of the family?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "Pretty much."

She hopped over to the counter and jumped up on it. "Thanks, Ichigo," she said again, "this was the best Thanksgiving ever!"

Okay, that was enough, Ichigo decided. "You can drop the act now," he said glaring at her.

She smirked. "Fooled you, Kurosaki?"

"Haha," he said, fuming.

She picked up the newspaper and saw that on the first page it said, "Don Kanonj coming to Karakura! And this Time he's brought a Side Kick!"

"Ichigo," she said seriously. "Don Kanonji's coming to Karakura. Do you think … that …"

"It's BLEACH," he agreed.

"Chapter ten," she said. "But what about the talking bird, and your mother's death…I mean…" She looked up at him. "Sorry, I was being insensitive."

"It's alright," Ichigo said. "I'm okay."

But he wasn't, Rukia knew. He didn't talk to her the rest of the night. She went to bed that night without saying goodnight. She felt horrible.

So, around one in the morning, she got up and went to the living room. She looked at Ichigo's sleeping form. "Ichigo," she shook his shoulder.

He groaned and turned over. His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Rukia? What's wrong? Is a hollow coming?"

She felt as if last night's events had been switched.

"Nothing, I just—I wanted to say that I was sorry, about earlier. I didn't mean to offend you."

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just thinking. If this story is really going like the book, I thinking that Don Kanonji's sidekick might be that little kid, that bird. And that means …"

"Grand Fisher is coming soon," Rukia finished his statement for him.

* * *

"Damn, Renji, you sure like putting me in uncomfortable positions, don't you?" Ellie asked, when they reached her apartment door.

"How so?"

"How so?" Ellie repeated his question. "That Byakuya was crazy! He was so…robotic" — she shivered — "we won't go over there again, will we?"

"No, not until next Thanksgiving," Renji smiled.

"Good," Ellie replied. "That guy gave me the creeps. Anyway, I'll see you on Monday?"

This was the girl that Renji said could kick his butt and toy with his emotions like a child with a brand new stuffed animal.

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "I'll see you then."

He started to walk away, but she grabbed his wrist. He turned around to find himself drowning in her blue eyes. "But I still had a good time."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

And he left her apartment, and the whole next day, while he was playing Mario in his underwear and eating chips. Even though he lost the game fifteen times on the second level, he was getting better. And that smile never faded.

* * *

**A/N: Many of you probably know, carrietheninja is the author of a wonderful fanfiction called "The College Experience." Well, in the story, Renji meets this girl named Ellie, an OC of Carrie's. I asked permission to use her in my story. So, if you want to use her as well, as Carrie!**

**Please review!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

"Please," the bird pleaded. "You must get out of here. You'll get hurt."


	9. The Musical Zanpakuto

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

The sun was setting the night Rukia and Ichigo pulled up to the not-so-abandoned hospital where Don Kanonji was airing his next show. They got out of the car and pulled their jackets tighter around their shivering bodies.

It was nearing twenty-two degrees. But that didn't stop the Don Kanonji's fans as they headed to the set. People around them were talking and "bwahahahaing" and dragging their children along to the place where the fans were allowed.

Ichigo and Rukia walked with the crowd, looking and listening for any sign of a hollow. They pushed themselves on their way through until two people came up in front of them; Uryuu and Orihime. Clearly, it looked as if Uryuu had been dragged along. They plastered their arms on their shoulders and recited the Don Kanonji chant, "Bwahahaha!"

Ichigo and Rukia rolled their eyes but smiled. Some things never changed, with Orihime that is.

"Show starts in two minutes!" a mechanical voice yelled over the intercom. "The people here for the Don Kanonji show please start heading over to the set. Again, the show starts in two minutes."

Ichigo sighed as Orihime and Uryuu went along with the other fans and headed toward the set.

"You ready?" he asked.

Rukia nodded.

* * *

"Welcome!!" Don Kanonji screamed to the crowd. "How are you guys doing today?" The crowd roared with their response. "Bwahahaha!" he yelled.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" the crowd replied.

Ichigo and Rukia sweat-dropped.

"And say a big hello to my new friend, the talking bird!" There were two fireworks that went off, and while the people were looking at the sky, an assistant came out with a cage and handed Kanonji a cage. Inside was a small bird that could speak.

The crowd looked back at the star and he held the cage up and a small bird was inside. The bird

"Say hello talking bird!" Kanonji said.

The people repeated, "Hello talking bird!"

"Please," the bird pleaded. "You must get out of here. You'll get hurt."

The people gasped and looked to Kanonji for help. The man smiled and glared at the bird. "Don't worry," Don yelled reassuringly. "What the talking bird means, is that it'll be dangerous for me! But I'm going to save all of you from the bad spirits that lurk in this place."

He set the bird cage on the ground.

Behind him, there was the hospital. It was at least three floors tall; bigger than the clinic that Ichigo's father owned. There were two sliding glass doors and over a hundred windows, most broken.

It looked like the set of a scary movie.

There was a loud crash from inside. Some of the people screamed. That was the queue for Ichigo and Rukia. Quickly, they went to the back of the crowd and got Rukia out of her body. They found a nice place behind a huge trashcan to lay her body, though Rukia despised it. Ichigo laughed.

Then, they headed off. Rukia jumped over the people and she waited. There was a roar. She didn't flinch. Don Kanonji said something about a bad spirit coming. He pulled out his wand-looking fighting tool and walked over to the door.

The hollow came crashing through. Like Rukia's book, this hollow looked just about the same. It was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt. His hair was black and slicked back. His face was covered with a white mask.

Rukia walked forward, unsheathing her sword.

Don Kanonji turned around and saw her. "Wait, what?" he said. "What are you doing here kid, can't you see there's a spirit here!"

"Of course I can see," Rukia said. "I'm here to exterminate it. So just stand back Mr. Don—"

"Miss, get away!" she heard the bird cry from its place on the ground.

"What? There's no oth—"

_**Crash!**_

Rukia whirled around. There it was. The hollow…that was after the little boy's spirit; the one locked inside that bird. Oh no. This wasn't good.

She had to fight two hollows at once.

* * *

She ran inside the building, two hollows on her tail. They shouldn't take long, maybe the one who was after that little boy would be harder but the one who had just recently turned into a hollow shouldn't be that bad.

There was a crash behind her but Rukia didn't turn around and look. She had to get away from those people. She had to … they could get hurt. She turned a corner and the wall burst out from behind her. She had to fight them now. They were going to kill her. She turned around to see a hand coming toward her. Quickly pulling out her zanpakuto, she blocked the attack but skidded backward until she hit a wall.

She looked up at her attacker.

It was the one trying to attack the bird.

It was a good thing she left Kanonji and the little boy quick enough so the hollows would follow the stronger reiatsu. If she hadn't left when she did, what would have Kanonji done? The little boy?

Another attack, but this one was from the other hollow. He came from the ceiling. The old ceiling crashed from the force and Rukia dove out of his path of motion. He slithered from where he was and was about to attack her again. She brought up her sword and cut off his arm.

The hollow of the hospital backed up and hollered in pain. Rukia took the opportunity and ran to the end of the hallway and up the stairs to the roof. That way, the hollows couldn't use the actual hospital to their advantage.

They crashed through the roof not two seconds after she reached it.

"Mmm," the boy's hollow said. "You smell pretty good, Soul Reaper. Why don't I eat you first and then that little boy?"

Rukia smirked. "How about I kill your sorry ass and then get back to the show? How does that sound?" She went in for the attack but the hollow stopped her.

He threw her across the roof.

She slid to a stop and felt her temple; it was bleeding. She stood up again and held her zanpakuto out in front of her. She breathed in and out very slowly. The hollows were a little much for her. After all, she hadn't fought any hollows at this much strength. She definitely hadn't fought any hollows together. This was beginning to be too much.

The boy's hollow charged and rammed her again. She flew and hit the side of the head against the ground. She tried to get up but she couldn't.

He eyes hurt to keep open. Those hollows … they were coming … and she was going to die. She couldn't move. She could only lay there and wait for her death.

_Flash_.

Rukia tried all she could to turn her head. She couldn't see who it was but she did hear to things, two words. It sounded like … like a release of a zanpakuto but not one that she had ever heard before.

"Myu-jikaru-kouu," the voice whispered. Rukia could tell it was a woman. She saw a flash of light and the hollows were sliced down the center. Rukia heard the brief sounds of music; beautiful, angel-like music. Rukia forced herself to open her eyes all the way. She had to see who that was.

She briefly saw the end of her shinigami robes and longer hair before her eyes shut again. So, the shinigami saving her was a woman …

She heard that music again. What was that? It sure did sound beautiful, whatever it was. The shinigami's zanpakuto was released and its power was music. It wasn't one of Rukia's characters…she knew that.

There were two cries; the hollows. They had been beat, she knew it.

She felt to slender hands press up against her forehead and suddenly she felt much better. Rukia opened her eyes to finally see the person who saved her but that person was gone. She looked up and saw Don Kanonji was running to her.

"Hey, kid!" he yelled. He helped her to her feet and asked, "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her head. She couldn't feel a gash, only cracked blood. She sighed a "yes" and they she was about to start walking down to the bottom to the hospital when a small voice.

"Thank you, Miss," it said. She turned around and saw, for the first time, the small bird on his shoulder, "for saving me and all those people."

She walked over to the bird and pulled out her zanpakuto. "I deserve no thanks, for it wasn't me who saved you. Thank the person with the musical zanpakuto. She deserves your thanks. Not me."

The little bird nodded and Rukia stuck the hilt on its forehead. There was a brief flash of light and the little bird was gone. Don Kanonji looked over to her. "I sent his spirit to a better place," she merely explained and then turned around to walk down the stairs, limping from an injury she didn't know she had.

"Hey, kid," he yelled more softly. She turned around, suddenly tired. "You did the right thing, bringing those monsters up here."

She nodded. "Mr. Kanonji," she said. "When you fight another spirit, don't stick your weapon inside the hole in its chest. That only makes it worse. Use some other way to take it down."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

She turned around and walked to what was left of the stairs and continued until she was out of the building. She could faintly hear the sound of Kanonji saying that the bad spirits were gone and all was safe in Karakura Town.

She could see Ichigo. He was waiting for her. He looked over and saw her, bruised and tired walking toward him. She smiled faintly.

She reached him and he helped her through the crowd. They reached the trashcan where her body was and saw that it was gone. "Looking of this?" someone said. They turned to see Urahara. He smirked. "Here you are, Miss Kuchiki."

* * *

"You're a liar, you know that Kurosaki?" Rukia asked while they were driving home.

He looked over to her, shock etched on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that when you first came to the bookstore you said that you would explain everything to me later. You never did."

Ichigo looked at the road passing. "We never had time. We're either working exterminating a hollow."

"Um, we?" she asked, pulling up to a stop. "I believe _I'm_ the one putting my life on the line. I thought you said that you only gave me a little of your power. Where is the rest of it? Why can't you help me?"

He groaned. "You should know the answer, you wrote it. I accidentally gave you all my power. I've never given my powers before. I winged it."

"_Winged_ it?!" she yelled. "What do you mean? So you almost killed me? Great, I'm glad that I can trust _you_." He smirked and she fumed. Yep, he could finally see the old Rukia coming back. "And what about a gigai?" she went on, still fuming. "Where the _hell_ did you get a _gigai_ overnight? I know you can't _buy_ them anywhere!"

"Well you should know the answer to that one," he said. "I got it from Urahara. He said he's from the _real_ Soul Society. He had them."

Rukia nodded, her anger gone. She was too exhausted to be angry for long. She pulled into the parking lot by her apartment and parked the car.

They walked inside the apartment all the while a shinigami watched them from above. She could feel the faint presence of rain. "You have no idea what's coming Rukia," she said from the roof her shinigami robes waving in the stormy breeze. "I just hope you can get out alive."

* * *

**A/N: That's it!! How was that?? Who out there can't wait to see Grand Fisher?! I can't! I'm so excited to write the next chapter it's not even funny! ****And, I know I haven't told you guys lately, but I really do appreciate it all. I love you guys so much! :). If you have any questions, just ask!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

"Surprise, my third daughter!"


	10. A Fight For Pride

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

Rukia's head hurt the next morning. She got out of bed and immediately groaned. It pounded like crazy; throbbing and hurting like a hangover. She walked out of her room to find Ichigo awake and standing by the stove, cooking something.

She smiled lightly. Then, her headache took over again. Ichigo turned around as she moaned in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head.

He grinned and walked over to the counter. There was a grocery bag and he pulled out a bottle of pills. "Take two," he commanded. "It'll make the headache go away."

She nodded and took the pills he had handed her. She then took the glass of water Ichigo gave to her and swallowed the pills greedily. She walked over to the couch and flopped down, picking up the remote to find a something to watch on TV. They had the night shift that evening so they were in no rush to start the day.

He finished cooking breakfast and brought two plates to the living room. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. He handed her a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast; he hadn't burnt it like she usually did. She was sure he was doing an internal happy dance. On the outside he had a cool and calm exterior as he ate his food.

Ichigo set his plate down on the coffee table. He went back to the kitchen and to the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Orange juice if we have it."

He picked up a carton and went over to the cupboard and got two glasses. He filled up one of the cups and was about to fill up the other when the door knocked.

Still in her pajamas, her hair unruly, Rukia raised an eyebrow. What would someone want at this time of morning? She stood up and went over to the front door.

The raven-haired girl opened the door and saw the family she had grown to love over the past seven years. "Rukia-chan!" a girl of fifteen said smiling. "We came to give you a surprise!"

"Surprise, my third daughter!" the girl's father said.

"Hey," the girl's sister greeted the same why-do-we-have-to-be-here look on her face.

_The Kurosaki family._

She smiled brightly. "Well, I'm surprised!" she laughed. "Come on in, ignore the mess. I haven't had time the past few days to clean it up. I haven't seen you in forever!"

She led the Kurosaki's over to the couch and sat them down. She looked over to Ichigo who was staring wide eyed. His family; they were here. What were they doing here?

Rukia walked over to him and put her hand on top of his, the one that still pouring the orange juice in the second glass. By now it had spilled on most of the counter. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You can't even pour a glass of orange juice without spilling it. Wow, you really are an idiot."

He snapped out of his gaze and glared at her. "You're the one who can't make toast without burning it first."

She smirked. "Touché, Ichigo."

"It seems as if my third daughter has made a boyfriend!" Isshin yelled loudly, as tears of pride fell down his cheeks.

"Shut up, old man. We're not together," was Ichigo's immediate reaction. Then, he caught himself and started to apologize, "I'm sorry — sir…I didn't mean —"

Isshin had somehow made it behind the counter. He slapped Ichigo's back as Rukia finally let go of his hand that was still planted on top of his. "Don't worry about it, I get that all the time from my daughter, Karin," Isshin said smiling. He held out his hand. "Isshin Kurosaki." Yuzu and Karin started heading over from the couch to the small kitchen as well.

Ichigo took the man's hand. "Ichigo. Uh … just Ichigo."

Rukia smirked and Ichigo glared.

"These are my daughters Yuzu" — he placed a hand on the shoulder of a light-brown haired girl — "and Karin" — he placed his hand on his other daughter, a black-haired girl with a very bored expression.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo-kun!" Yuzu said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too," Ichigo replied shaking both of his former sister's hands. "How old are you guys? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen," they answered together.

"Oh."

They followed the somewhat awkward introduction with many conversation in which Ichigo learned many new things about his family. Karin, for instance, at school, her arch rival and probably closest friend was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Oh, how much hell Ichigo would give _Captain_ when he got back.

And Yuzu was playing soccer along with her sister. She never played sports in _his_ life. He briefly wondered why Rukia hadn't done that in her story but stopped when Isshin started talking about the past few months. He told them of the many patients he had examined. The three babies he helped deliver and several other cases that Ichigo drowned out of his memory.

Finally, around three they left. As they were headed toward the door, it was the first time Rukia and Ichigo noticed there was a thin backpack wrapped around Yuzu's back. The zipper was undone and a lion popped its head out.

They tried to suppress the giggles that were building up when they recognized who the stuffed lion was. _Kon_.

Kon was crying, quietly begging them to save them from the obvious hell that he had been through the past few weeks. They smirked at the same time.

It seemed that Kon had finally found a place to call 'home.' How he got there? Rukia and Ichigo would never know.

* * *

Until they headed out to work, Ichigo and Rukia didn't do much. They watched TV for a while, and then went out for a walk. They discussed what they would do if Rukia had to fight Grand Fisher and the ways they thought that they could Ichigo back into the book, both reluctant to let the other go.

After their walk it was time to get ready to go to the _Shoten_. Rukia took a shower and then Ichigo. They got ready; Ichigo wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that read: "Your Mom." Rukia wore a pair of faded jeans with a hole in the knees; she had on turquoise shirt that said, "Writing: My Anti-Drug." She had her hair up in a ponytail.

They walked to the bookstore and talked about pointless things. When they got there, Orihime was already there, eating dinner with Uryuu. "Rukia!" she exclaimed, smiling. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

Ichigo and Rukia passed looks at one another. "It was … interesting," she replied. "What about you? Did you do something with Uryuu?"

"Yeah," the strawberry-blond said casually. "I went over to Tatsuki's in the morning and in the afternoon; Uryuu and I had dinner that evening. It was a lot of fun. We watched movies and I taught him how to dance."

Orihime took a nervous glance over to the said man, and blushed. She leaned in close to Rukia, acting as if she was going to tell her a secret. "He's really a great guy. I never knew by just giving him coffee that we would actually be … like this, you know?"

Rukia smiled brightly. "Yeah, I know. You're really lucky."

Orihime looked over to Ichigo who had managed his way over to Uryuu. The two men were talking in low voice by one of the shop's windows. "You know, you really lucky too. That Ichigo … he's something special."

Rukia broke eye contact and looked toward the ground. "I know," Rukia answered again. "I was lucky to meet him."

Orihime smiled brightly. "Maybe you could fall in love again."

Rukia smile fainted quickly. "I don't think so," she said coldly.

Orihime backed up a bit. "What day is it?" she asked, suddenly serious. "Did the Kurosaki family come and visit today?" Rukia nodded. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry, I was being selfish," she apologized. "I didn't mean —"

"Don't worry about it," Rukia replied, breaking the hug. "I'm fine, see." Rukia twirled around and put on a fake grin, trying to convince Orihime that she was fine.

Too bad her friend could see right through her.

"I know you're not," Orihime sighed. "Just … take it easy on yourself, okay?"

Rukia nodded and Orihime walked toward the boys leaving Rukia alone. She looked toward the ground, a frown spread across her face. She felt a little guilty; she hadn't told Ichigo yet. The reason … for the Kurosaki family coming to visit …

"_Mr. Kurosaki! How is he?"_

"_H-he's dead, Rukia. I'm sorry."_

* * *

Ichigo watched Rukia from his spot putting a box of romance novels up on the shelves; this Christmas season, people were really hoping to fall in love, he had concluded. Every three or four days he would have to restock the four shelves of romance books.

The only good part about restocking was that he got the perfect view of his raven-haired companion. He watched as she smiled and laughed. She helped the costumers with a grin on her face. Sometimes she would look over to him and flash him a smile with a twinkle in her eyes.

That's when he liked her best; when she didn't have a scowl, or a frown, or a depressing hurt in her eyes. He liked her when she smiled and laughed with that look in her eyes.

He wished that he would be so lucky enough as to see her like this all the time.

"Keep your pants on," Urahara whispered as he passed with a box from the back.

"_Pervert_!" Ichigo mumbled trying to contain a blush that forced its way up on his cheeks. He briefly saw Urahara smirk as he passed him.

He went back to stacking the books. Orihime came up behind him and started stacking beside him. They didn't really acknowledge each other's presence; there was no need to. Ichigo stole another glance at Rukia. She looked at him and smiled.

He grinned back and turned back to the books.

"You like this Rukia, don't you?" Orihime asked, continuing to stack books. She didn't look at him; she acted as if she had never said anything at all. Ichigo followed suit.

"Yeah, she's really cool this way. It's nice to see without a scowl."

Orihime smiled. "This was how she used to be, when she was fifteen." She paused. "Now, she's only like this one day a year."

By that time, Orihime had stopped stacking books. She looked down at the ground. "Everyone wishes they could see her like this. Today, she's happy, smiling, and she's has that long lost twinkle in her eyes. Tomorrow, she won't come to work. You won't see her at all, from dawn to dusk."

Ichigo had stopped stacking. "Where does she go?" he asked, curious.

"His grave."

"Who's?"

"… Kaien's."

Orihime looked over to Ichigo a glassy look reflected in her eyes. She looked into his amber eyes, trying to grasp the obvious pain that was held there.

"Who's Kaien?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

"You should ask Rukia that, it's not my place to answer," she replied. Then, she smiled. "She'll probably tell you. I can see the way she looks at you. The same way she looked at Kaien, all those years ago."

Orihime walked away, leaving Ichigo alone to his thoughts. Kaien? Who was Kaien? Rukia had never mentioned a Kaien in his world. Why would she leave him out?

* * *

It rained again that night only this time it was sleet, hail, and even a little snow. Most schools were closed the next day. It seemed as if Rukia was the only one out today. She walked along the dreary graveyard's sidewalk, her mind focused on that night, so many years ago.

"_You like Shakespeare, right?"_

"_He's okay … I guess …"_

"_Come on, he's awesome! I have an idea; I'll take you to one of his plays! Then you'll see how cool he is!"_

"_Okay."_

Rukia continued walking along, backpack with a water bottle and bagel inside. She walked up a large hill, on her way to the grave she tried to forget. She was on her way to those memories that she held so dear to her heart, on her way to the place where the curious, spunky Rukia died.

She pulled her thin jacket tighter around her body and kept walking. Her dress, one that was black and complimented with a white belt, flew in the breeze as she trudged on.

She wore this dress once a year, every year since the first anniversary.

"_Wow…you look—"_

"_Is it too much? It's too much isn't it?"_

"_No … I was going to say — you look beautiful."_

Rukia blushed at the memory. Definitely not as much as she did that night but enough so she could feel her face heat up. She looked down at her shoes, which were in heels and were _very_ cold.

"Oi!" she heard from behind her.

The wind picked up, blowing her hair in front of her face. She turned around and amber met violet. She sighed. _Why did he follow her?_

"Ichigo," she mumbled.

That morning she had made sure he was asleep when she left. She didn't want to be followed today. She didn't want him to be with her when she visited _his_ grave.

He reached her and panted for breath; you could see it in the air. He looked up and grinned, like a little boy. "Where're you going?"

She looked away, fury boiling in her stomach. "I'm visiting a grave," she mumbled.

"Who's?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she turned around and continued to walk up the hill, putting her hands in her coat's pockets. The wind picked up again and blew across her features. Ichigo watched her a bit and then started off after her.

He had lost his mother when he was only nine. He knew how she felt. That Kaien … that was why she was here, wasn't it? Who was this Kaien? Did she meet him when she was little or in school? Were they friends … were they lovers?

Questions rattled as he marched up the hill, that he could remember himself doing not to long before when he had come here. They graveyard was a good one. The memorials were carved and crafted with much delicacy. Overhead, the clouds were gray yet it was bright outside. Not a warm feeling though, cold and wet was more like it.

He looked up. Rukia had stopped at one of the graves. She pulled her water bottle out of her bag and dumped a third of it on the grave. Ichigo, still twenty or so feet behind her, reached that grave after she got done praying he saw whose it was.

_Masaki Kurosaki._

He felt a stab of pain hit his heart and he looked away. Ichigo stood, trying to catch his breath and once he did he walked on.

He reached the top of the hill and he saw her kneeling in front of another grave. Her hands were placed on her knees and she stared at the grave intently. He saw the water bottle; two thirds of it was gone now.

He watched her for a good ten minutes. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked back at him, a look of deepening sadness. He stared at her, until she broke the gaze. She stood up and walked on, leaving him.

When he reached that grave it read: _Hisana Kuchiki_. That must be Rukia's sister, Ichigo concluded walking on. The water on her grave was already freezing over.

He saw her in the distance and ran the rest of the way to her. "Rukia," he said, falling in step with her.

"What?" she asked numbly.

"You've used two-thirds of that water. One third on my mother's grave and the other on, I think, you sister's grave. Who's the last third for?"

She looked away. "It's none of your business."

"It is my business," he said. "Who is it?"

She glared up at him. "His name is Kaien," she said. "He was murdered when we were fifteen. Every year I come up here to see him. Anything else you need to know?" she asked harshly, anger bubbling up inside her.

"Who killed him?" he asked curiously.

She walked forward.

"Rukia … who killed him?" Ichigo pushed, trying to get an answer. He sure as hell suspected one, but he wasn't sure if he was right.

She looked straight ahead, fierce tears filling her eyes.

"Who did it? Was it a hollow? I know hollows weren't supposed to be around, but maybe if there's a real Soul Society, there are hollows."

She stopped suddenly. She whirled around, glaring daggers at him. Never, not even in the book, had he seen her this mad. "A hollow did not kill Kaien," she stated, anger dripping in her voice like venom.

"Then who did?"

She broke eye contact. "I did."

She ran off then. He remembered this. Only, it was him who was running off. He remembered telling Rukia it was he that killed his mother. He remembered running off and he remembered that Rukia had gotten into trouble.

He knew that she was on her way to Kaien's grave. He knew that she was going to kill herself slowly just blaming herself for something he knew wasn't her fault. He knew that he had to do something, even though he knew there was nothing to do.

* * *

"_That was fantastic!"_

"_Really? I knew you hadn't seen much Shakespeare but I didn't realize you get that much of a thrill out of it."_

"_Are you kidding? The romance, the fighting, the betrayal! It was incredible!"_

"_I believe my work is done."_

Hot tears stung her cheeks as she ran. She ran up a small hill and toward the grave she only came to memorize the past seven years. When she reached the grave she briefly read his name and fell to her knees. There, she started crying.

She remembered typing the conversation between Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki when they had come here in the book. _Stop acting like a baby_, she reminded herself. _You can't keep crying every time you come here_. And yet, she couldn't stop.

She looked up at the grave and got her water bottle. She poured water over the top of the grave and it turned to ice soon after hitting the stone. It was extremely cold out here. She could feel her body becoming number as she sat there, not moving.

She didn't know where Ichigo was.

She didn't care.

He was watching her from behind a tree. He wasn't going anywhere. He was going to watch her until it showed up. Something was going to happen, Ichigo could feel it.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. He could feel something, something big. It was here. He was here.

Rukia looked up. She could feel the ground shake beneath her. _A hollow_, she thought. Today of all days a hollow has to show up. The ground shook again as the 'thing' got closer. Rukia turned her head over her left shoulder.

She couldn't really see the hollow. She couldn't see anything. Ichigo … she needed Ichigo … she had to get out of this body.

"Ichigo…" she mumbled, her hands shaking slightly.

"Need help?" She looked up and saw just the faint outline of a skull with blue flames when she felt it impact with her forehead. She sat up and saw that her body was lying on the ground. She looked up to see Urahara there. He picked up her body and grinned. "There's someone who needs your assistance," he merely said before walking away.

Rukia looked over and saw it. He had a huge mask, white and ugly. He had huge lips and teeth; he was smirking at her. His body looked like mold compacted together to make it. There was a long rod that extended from the top of his head upward.

Grand Fisher.

"Soul Reaper," he said. Rukia stood up and adjusted her sheathed sword. She looked at him, suddenly calm. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You smell different, Soul Reaper. Different from the ones I've slain for the past fifty years."

Ichigo ran from the forest and to the actual graveyard then. He came up behind Rukia. He touched her shoulder. She didn't flinch.

"I'll go," he said. "Back me up."

She pulled out her sword and bent down into a fighting position. "This is my fight, Ichigo," she said. "I gave you this chance a long time ago. Now, it's my turn."

She looked back to Grand Fisher. The hollow straightened up. "You're human, aren't you?" he asked, sneering.

She took a deep breath. "I am," she said. "And I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Rukia jumped forward, bringing her sword behind her right shoulder. She was going in to cut off one of its arms. After all, she had created this monster in her story. She should have been able to defeat it, right?

_Wrong_.

The hollow knocked her in the stomach and she flew in the ground. Skidding to a halt, she got up and started forward again. She was knocked to the ground.

It was a pitiful effort on her part. She wasn't that strong of a Soul Reaper. She hadn't had the decades of practice like she had given herself in the book. She couldn't even defeat the two weakling hollows; some Soul Reaper she never heard of before saved her!

Who was she kidding? She couldn't defeat Grand Fisher! But she had to try.

For Kaien.

For Ichigo.

For herself.

She charged again. It was starting to rain now, thunder booming and lightning crashing. She ran forward, deflecting attacks left and right. She felt something sharp go through her. She looked down and saw that Grand Fisher had scraped her side.

She held her side.

"You know why you can't defeat me?" Grand Fisher sneered. "It's because you are blinded by your fury of loss, and your pain of regret you become distracted on what your main goal is. If you're trying to defeat me, then you'll have to do a lot better. A dull sword like that will never pierce me."

"I'll defeat you," she said. "Don't worry. It won't a lot to defeat you. This dull blade is all I'll need to defeat a bastard like you."

Rukia charged again. She held up her sword as was about ready to slice him. The rod on the top of Grand Fisher's head moved and went forward, stopping Rukia in her tracks.

She stood in front of the doll that was attached to the rod on his head. Her eyes widened. Not three feet from her, stood a man, with dark hair. He looked almost exactly like Ichigo except for that feature. She gasped.

"Is that —" Ichigo asked. "Kaien?"

"Bastard," Rukia mumbled. "I'll kill you!"

* * *

**A/N: How are you guys doing today? I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as I was to write it. This one is it. We're building climax now. And we finally hit over 100 reviews! Isn't that exciting?!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

"No, don't go! You can't go! Don't leave me! Kaien…Kaien? Kaien!"


	11. Take Me Away

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" Orihime asked, looking down at a tall man with red hair. He had been sitting here a while, not moving. It was like he was waiting for someone.

"Some more coffee if you have it."

He didn't even look up at her. She filled up his cup and was about to turn away and go back to work, until he spoke. "I'm trying to figure out something. That's why I'm just sitting here."

Orihime turned around and sat down across from him. She set down the coffee pot and looked at him, puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why Rukia is the way she is."

Orihime smiled. Rukia was one of her best friends. Even _she_ didn't know everything about her. It was mostly because of that night. That night, seven years ago, when everything changed for Karakura High. When everything changed for Rukia.

"How do you think she is?"

Renji's brow wrinkled, deep in thought. He had his hand under his chin; kinda the way Uryuu did when he was in deep concentration. "She's … different from what I remember. I mean, our junior and senior year of school, she seemed so … odd. I mean, after we stopped talking, I didn't really notice … but, before then …"

"It's because of him."

"Who?"

Orihime swallowed. "Kaien Shiba," she explained. "Everything changed because of Kaien Shiba."

"Wasn't he the kid who died?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes, the kid who died."

* * *

"_Hey, girl, give me your purse."_

"_No."_

"_I-it's okay, I'll give it to him. There's not that much in there anyway."_

"_No. I's your money, keep it. It's not his."_

Rukia's eyes wide, she looked at the man standing in front of her. Sure, she knew it wasn't Kaien, and she knew this hollow's secrets … but, he looked so real. Rukia's mind was going a million miles per hour. That meant, that whatever happened that night … those men couldn't have killed him. No … why would Grand Fisher have his spirit if Kaien had died a human death and not one of a Soul Reaper or strong spirit being.

"In all the Soul Reapers I've fought," Grand Fisher spoke. "There's been one person in that specific Soul Reaper's life they can't cut. They can't hurt, because that would cause too much pain. For you, girl, it's this man. I briefly remember him, though it was such a long time ago."

"Rukia," the Kaien spoke. Though Rukia knew that he would, it still managed to surprise her. "Don't do this. I'm alive, don't you see? Don't do this. Will you hurt me? Just like you did all those years ago?"

Hot tears burned her eyes. She put her sword down; still in her hand, but down to the side of her body. She took a step forward and reached out her hand. She touched Kaien's face.

One tear fell. And then another.

"_No, don't go! You can't go! Don't leave me! Kaien…Kaien? _Kaien_!"_

"Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled. "Don't…" But he couldn't say anymore. Just seeing her there, like this; this desperate, in this much pain; it hurt him. Though he knew it was a fight for her pride, he didn't want to watch her go through this. He had too…that was bad enough.

Grand Fisher smirked. He ran a sharp arm through the doll and into Rukia right arm. She gasped and looked down. She looked up and saw…his arm, it was in perfect shot.

"_We find the defendants guilty of all charges. They'll take the sentence of life."_

"_Thank God. Oh, thank God."_

* * *

"What happened?" Renji asked cautiously.

Orihime looked down to the table, suddenly interested in the tiled table top rather than listening to him. Then, she smiled slightly. "I met Rukia when we were freshman. She was really quiet, always sat in the back of the class. She was in four of my classes, so I saw her a lot. One day I just went up and talked to her.

"She turned out to be really sweet," Orihime explained. "She didn't really open up to anyone, but she talked to me about school and some of the stuff I brought up."

Renji sat quietly, waiting for her to continue. After all, Rukia didn't tell him that much anymore … sometimes he felt as if they were still fighting.

"When we were sophomores, she sat by Kaien Shiba in two of her classes. She said that he gave her a normal greeting, like I had. He was another person who didn't care about her nobility. She talked to him more than she talked to me, about deeper things. I think it was because she had grown up with you all of her life … she felt more comfortable around guys."

_I broke that trust_, Renji suddenly realized.

"As you may know," Orihime went on. "Kaien and Miyako were the couple in the school. They were the ones that would get married a few weeks out of high school and be together the rest of their lives. When she died 

in a car accident our sophomore year, Rukia was the one who was there when Kaien needed someone to talk to.

"They used to walk in the park under this big oak tree. She would bring hot chocolate and would sit there, waiting for him. She really trusted him."

"How do you know this?" Renji asked.

"She told me. She called me a lot, asking me what she should do for him. I gave her advice but I don't think she took any of it. I told her he needed to move on and that she should wait before talking to him" — she held up her index finger to emphasize her point — "she was always waiting for him."

Orihime paused. "I guess they soon just started dating. They went out to the park and to the movies and he even took her to a play. Shakespeare, I think.

"But one night, he was killed. Rukia never told me how. She just … she said he died and it was all her fault. The police said that she had nothing to do with his murder, it was a gang that had stabbed him but she was convinced it was her fault."

_Her fault?_ Renji thought. _That was like Rukia._

"She was never the same," Orihime said, her eyes lost like she wasn't at the _Shoten_ anymore; she was in the past remembering that Rukia she had wanted to see for so long. "And only the day before his death does she ever act like she used to."

* * *

She lifted her sword, and in a quick, sharp motion, she sliced off the arm that had stabbed her. He roared in pain and backed up.

She was about ready to go after him again when a sudden burst of pain hit her. She looked down and saw blood pouring out of her arm. She looked up again and saw that Grand Fisher was slowly moving upwards, toward the sky.

"Coward!" she yelled. "Come back! I have to fight you!"

"I'll fight you again someday, Soul Reaper," he said.

Ichigo ran forward then, breaking from his gaze. Rukia was yelling up at the sky now, as rain began to fall. Harsh tears fell down her cheeks as she screamed.

He was about ready to touch her shoulder when he felt something. A presence, he concluded and looked around. There, standing in front of him was someone who looked just like him, except for the fact that that his hair was dark while Ichigo's was orange.

"Rukia," the spirit, Ichigo concluded, spoke.

She gasped, looking up.

Standing there, was none other than Kaien Shiba. He looked just like she remembered him, seven years ago.

"_You must be new here. I'm Kaien Shiba."_

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_Well?"_

"_Well, what?"_

"_Usually when someone greets himself, the other replies with their name and a nice to meet you."_

"_Um … I'm Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you."_

Rukia slowly stood up. She walked away from Ichigo and to the man that looked so much like him. She could feel tears. "Kaien?" she said so quietly she could hardly hear herself.

"Rukia," he said. "I don't have much time, but I wanted to say that all those times we were together were some of the happiest times of my life. I wouldn't trade them for anything.

"After time, I think I – I think I loved you and I think you felt the same way. But now, I'm gone, and you have to move on. It wasn't your fault that I died. It was those thugs. If anything, you tried to save me.

Rukia felt the tears fall and couldn't stop them. She hadn't cried like this in a long time. "I may be gone, Rukia. But you're still here. You still have people to live for; yourself to live for. Don't go on with life with that damn look on your face, smile again. Just like you used to."

Then he turned to Ichigo. "Take good care of her. Sure as hell if you don't, I'll haunt you the rest of your life."

Ichigo nodded.

"Don't forget," he had turned back to Rukia. "I'll always be with you."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Renji said. "I – I didn't know that Rukia went through that."

Orihime sat there, finishing off the bit of coffee she had poured for herself. Usually, she wasn't one to drink the bitter liquid but today … she'd made an exception, considering the circumstance.

The door was opened, causing the familiar jingle of the bell. Orihime stood up, brushed off her apron and went to go help the customer. But she really didn't need to.

Ellie had found her way to Renji without help. "Would you like something to drink?" Orihime asked, kindly, like she did for all her customers.

"No thanks," Ellie replied. "I shouldn't be here long. I'm just coming to see Renji."

Orihime nodded and was gone.

Ellie looked over to a small table and saw that he looked really depressed. He … what was a good way to describe it? He wasn't like the Renji she knew at all. Though she had a pretty good idea as to what was bothering him, she kept it to herself and put a fake smile on instead.

"Hey, stranger," she said casually, waving a hand.

Her voice caused him to look up.

"Come on," she said, holding out her hand. "I won't say that I've been waiting for you for nearly an hour for lunch. I figured you might be here. Let's go get something to eat. It looks like you've had a pretty rough day."

Renji didn't know what it was but he couldn't turn her down. Maybe it was the fact that she was actually trying to smile decently; which she was failing quite badly at it. Maybe it was the fact that she was offering her hand, something he had tried to take for so long, but was too much of coward to do it.

Or maybe it was that look in her eyes.

Renji wasn't sure why, but he took her hand.

And he smiled back.

* * *

Rukia was silent.

Slowly, she watched as Kaien went up in the sky until his spirit completely dissolved. Ichigo went over to Rukia then as she fell to her knees.

She suddenly felt lightheaded. She wasn't sure if it was because of her encounter with Kaien or because of the blood that dispersed itself from her body.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, kneeling down beside her. "I — um…"

"Ichigo," she said. "I just want to go home."

He nodded. He picked her up bridal style as the rain came down harder and harder. Thunder was in the distance. He knew that it would freeze soon.

Ichigo stood up and looked around. Urahara suddenly appeared with Rukia's body. After successfully getting her back inside, he carried her bridal style to her car.

The rain was falling harder. Ichigo was freezing. He looked down at Rukia. She was still hurt, he could tell by the look of pain across her features, but she also looked relieved, as if a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Of course it had. Kaien had given her a sense of closure. Something Ichigo's mother had, even though he still wanted to kill Grand Fisher one day. Rukia might feel the same; but at least for now, she was at least just a little happier than he had seen her in a long time.

And that was enough.

* * *

When Rukia woke up the next morning, she looked over to her clock. It was fifteen after eight, longer than the time she usually slept to.

She tried to sit up and when she did she felt slightly dizzy. She looked at her surroundings and she knew that she was in her room. But what about the day before…? Hadn't she fought Grand Fisher? And Kaien … she saw Kaien, didn't she?

She looked down, where she had gotten her injuries. Sure enough, there were bandages there; probably the work of Ichigo. Usually, she would have killed him for "taking advantage of her" (one of her injuries was on her stomach after all) but today, she didn't care.

She felt as if something huge had been lifted off her shoulders. And really, it had. Sure, guilt from Kaien's death was still there but it was dimmer. Rukia felt as if she could finally move on with her life. She could finally …

She smiled.

Her door opened and she looked over to see Ichigo. "Hey, you're up," he greeted. He was carrying a brown paper bag with him. He tossed it to her and she caught it. Inside, was a bagel, ah, just what she needed.

She took it out and bit into it happily. "Thanks, Ichigo," she said her mouth filled with bread.

He smiled and turned away. "You're welcome."

They were like that for a while until Ichigo broke the silence. "Urahara said you had the rest of the week off. Considering that's only today, I wasn't sure if it was such a generous offer. But hey, he gave me the day off too. Is there something you would like to do today? If you're not feeling well … that's fine too … we don't have to do anything."

Rukia smiled. "Actually, there's something I would like to do."

"Really? What's that?"

She looked down at her bed spread and straightened some of the wrinkles in the sheets. She looked back up at Ichigo. "Would you like to go see Shakespeare?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Fast Update. Well, at least for me that it!! Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter! But we're not through with Kaien yet … the next chapter … you get to learn the whole story. The **_**whole**_** story. **

**Pease review!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

She looked into his eyes and he looked back. For the longest moment it was like that. The feelings building up inside each other blew up at that moment. Something was going to happen; something they both wanted to happen.


	12. I'm With You

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

They exited the theater. After seeing Shakespeare live, Ichigo and Rukia decided that they would just head home after picking up a sandwich from the deli down the street from Rukia's apartment.

They walked in comfortable silence. Rukia watched Ichigo in the corner of her eye, waiting for something. Though she wasn't sure what, she dangled her free hand next to his, just waiting for him to take it. Ichigo glanced at Rukia every once in a while, contemplating whether he should take her hand or not. _No_, he figured. _I can't … she'd kill me. Besides, I don't like her like that. _At all.

"Rukia," he said, trying to clear his thoughts. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Rukia looked up at him, catching his eye. "Anything," she replied, her head moving just the slightest bit to the right.

"Tell me about Kaien."

She broke her gaze and looked to the ground. She looked toward the road, they were currently walking by. "Do you really want to know?" she finally asked.

"That's why I asked."

She nodded, slowly. She opened and closed her mouth several times before responding to what he had said. Finally, "I'll tell you."

* * *

"Remember, during high school there's was always that one couple? That one couple you knew would get through anything together? The one that'd have five kids and still be in love with each other, maybe even more so than when they were teenagers. Well, Kaien and Miyako were like that. Every girl was envious, and every guy was jealous …"

* * *

"_Look, there they go again," somebody whispered in the hallways of Soul Academy (it was named after the Dean's great-grandfather, Akira Soul) pointing to the couple everyone was waiting to see: Miyako and Kaien. "Ugh, they make me sick" "Oh, you're just jealous!" "Am not!" "Are too!"_

_That conversation would be the one taking place between Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki. They stood in between a water fountain and a trashcan. "I think they're cute," Orihime explained, pulling her bag up on her shoulder._

"_I think it's disgusting," Rukia groaned, rolling her eyes. "I mean … people treat them like they're some kind of royalty just because they've been dating since the seventh grade. It's stupid."_

_Orihime looked over to her friend. She was wearing a dress, as usual. Cut at the knee, very clean, just like she always did. This dress was light blue with white trim. Her raven-colored hair was shoulder length and always done. Today was no different. Her radiant violet eyes looked over to Orihime who was gaping at her._

"_What?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No, I'm fine. Is that a new dress?"_

_Rukia's forehead wrinkled as her face scrunched with confusion. She was probably thinking of how totally random Orihime was being (even more so than normal that it). "Yeah, Byakuya got it for me for the new school year," Rukia said, still eyeing her friend. "Do you like it?"_

_Orihime, wearing her own yellow skirt and purple top, smiled. "I love it!" she exclaimed. "You're brother sure knows how to pick out clothes."_

_Rukia smiled. "Yeah, he does."_

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo had reached the apartment a long time ago. They had picked up their dinner, and ate it on the way home. Now, Rukia was cleaning something in the kitchen and Ichigo was sitting up on the counter, listening as she went on with her story.

"That day, I met the man I despised so much. I just — I don't why I hated him so much … he just — frustrated me. And then …"

* * *

"_Kaien Shiba, you'll be sitting next to … Rukia Kuchiki." The teacher pointed to Rukia and Kaien moved three seats over, next to her. Today they were getting a new seating arrangement and Rukia hadn't moved — Kaien had._

_He sat down next to her with a sigh. She looked away, trying not to get angry. After all, he hadn't done anything to her. "Hey," he greeted. "You must be new here. I haven't seen you around. I'm Kaien Shiba."_

"_Ah, pleased."_

_He looked at her curiously, like he was sizing her up. "Well?"_

"_Well, what?" she asked looking over to him._

"_Usually when someone greets himself, the other replies with their name, and a nice to meet you." He crossed his arms, a frown plastered on his face, waiting for her to speak._

"_Um … I'm Rukia Kuchiki … nice to meet you."_

* * *

"Over the next five months, I got to know him a lot better. He treated me normally, when only one other person did so … Orihime. Everyone else hated me because my brother bought my way into the school … while everyone else had to pass exam after exam, to usually just be turned down.

"Kaien treated me differently. No … he treated me normally. He became my best friend. And I became his, I suppose I was his … especially after that day — that day that … Miyako — died."



* * *

**Knock, knock.**

_Rukia waited outside the front step of Kaien's house. She was wearing a long black dress that cut off at her mid-shin. She wore black high-heels. Her face was paler than usual, her eyes slightly pink from crying. After five months of knowing Kaien, she had grown to admire Miyako so much. Miyako was kind, intelligent, and beautiful._

_She had died._

_In a car accident._

_How does that happen?_

_The door was opened revealing Kaien's mother, Mrs. Shiba. She too, was wearing black and her eyes were swollen and red. After all, she had loved Miyako like a daughter. It must have been hard to lose a daughter to something as horrible as a car accident._

"_Rukia," she said, slightly surprised._

_Rukia bowed quickly. "I'm here to speak to Kaien. Is he here?"_

_She looked back into the house and then back at Rukia. "He's here, but I'm not sure if he wants to talk to anyone. Maybe … later …"_

"_Please, Mrs. Shiba. Just let me try."_

_Mrs. Shiba broke her gaze from Rukia then nodded. "Go ahead. Up the stairs, second door on the right," she said, opening the door so Rukia could walk in. She did so, and went upstairs, Mrs. Shiba looking outside, probably at the thousands of flowers on her porch; people cared about them very much._

_Rukia walked up the stairs and went to the second door on the right. She knocked._

_No answer._

_She knocked again._

Again_, no answer._

_She knocked a third time. "Kaien," she said. "It's me. Rukia."_

_She thought she heard someone gasp and rustle around the room, but she figured it must have been the wind. "Kaien let me in. Please. I have to talk to you."_

"_Go away," she heard._

_This wasn't the answer she wanted. She took a deep breath. "Fine," she said, "I'll talk and you listen." Rukia didn't know what she was going to say. I'll she knew was that she had to do something. She couldn't leave Kaien like this._

"_When I met you," she started. "I didn't think I would like you. After all, you had Miyako as your girlfriend, you were amazing at anything you did, you had good grades, and everyone liked you. I thought you might be full of yourself."_

_Though she couldn't see it, Kaien looked up from his spot on the floor, in front of his bed. Slowly, he crawled over to the door and sat his back to it. Rukia slid down the door her back facing it as well._

"_But then — I can remember. You treated me normally. You scolded me and told me to always believe in myself. You helped me when I kept getting the wrong answer and I'm not just talking about school. Over the last five months I learned a lot about you. You loved Miyako; you studied at least two hours a night. You practiced at anything you could. You were everything, to everyone …_

"_And I had the honor to meet you. And now, now that Miyako has passed on, I want you to know something. I admired her, with everything I had. I wanted to be just like her. I wanted that so badly. But I knew that'd it never happen. I couldn't pretend to be someone I'm not. You taught me that._

"_Kaien, I hope you're listening. I just — I want to let you know … like you said so long ago, the second day I knew you. Remember? '_As long as I know you, I'll protect you even after I die_.' I remember that … and I want you to know, I'll do the same._

"_I would die for you, if I had to. I would take Miyako's place if I could."_

_She paused, tears filling her eyes. How come this was so hard?_

_The door clicked from above her. That meant it was unlocked; he was inviting her inside. She stood up and opened the door slowly. She saw him leaning up against the end of his bed, head down._

_She walked across the dirty clothes, the broken CDs, and the bags spread out. She reached him and sat down beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder._

_He looked up at her and she could see he had been crying. She had never seen him cry. "Rukia," he whispered. "Please don't say you'd take her place. I can't afford to lose you, not ever."_

_He leaned down, resting his head on her shoulder. Rukia put an arm around his back, bringing him in closer, trying to tell him that she'd be there forever. He took her hand and she could hear whimpering._

_He was weeping._

"_I was going to ask her to marry me," he cried quietly._

_She felt tears run down her cheeks as she lifted the hand resting on his shoulder and stroked his hair as he cried. _Why did this happen?_ She kept thinking. _And why Kaien?

* * *

"When Miyako died, it was the end of April. Kaien didn't go back to school that year. Instead, I took his homework to him and taught him the lessons. That summer, I went over to his house everyday and we did everything from playing basketball in the backyard to just sitting in his room reading.

"I don't really know what happened. We went to movies and walked in the park. We read books together and he taught all about Shakespeare. He asked me to go to one of his plays once."

* * *

"_You've never been to one of his plays?" Kaien asked as they took a break from shooting the basketball; Rukia wasn't very good at it. She had lost "pig" eight times in a row. The sad part? They had only played the game seven times._

"_No, my brother doesn't like spending his money on stuff like that. He thinks it's a waste of time."_

_Kaien frowned. "Come on! Shakespeare is the greatest writer in history! You know what? I'm going to take you to the play that's playing at the high school in Karakura town. Tonight. Then, you can just spend the night at my house in the guest bedroom."_

_It wouldn't be a big deal. She had stayed in the guest bedroom numerous times before. Her brother didn't care … he was hardly ever home. _

"_How much is the concert?"_

"_Doesn't matter. I'll pay for it. It'll be … like a date."_

_Rukia spit out the water she had been drinking. "A date?! But, Kaien — what about —?"_

"_I'm just kidding. Jeez, lighten up."_

_Later on that evening, he came to her house. He was wearing a nice, black shirt and jeans. His hair was damp from the shower and he had a flower in his hand._

_He knocked on the Kuchiki mansion's door. Rukia answered, wearing a black dress with a white belt. Her hair was up; the first time Kaien had seen it that way. _

"_Wow," he managed. "You look —"_

_Rukia looked down to examine what she was wearing and immediately blushed. "Is it too much? It's too much, isn't it?"_

_Kaien smiled, handing her the flower. She took it, slightly surprised. "No … I was going to say you look beautiful."_

_She blushed and handed the flower, a rose to be precise, to a maid behind her and took the arm Kaien offered. "Your chariot awaits," he said, pointing to his old truck._

"_Thank you," she said and they headed off to the play._

* * *

"The play was excellent," Rukia said as she had Ichigo sat on the couch. She had been telling the story well over two hours and the sun was starting to set outside. "I was blown away by how real the characters seemed. Love, betrayal, everything was there…"

She looked down to her hands which she was fiddling with. "Everything changed while I was in there. I realized … I was deeply — I was … in love with Kaien. I loved him — even before Miyako died. I didn't want to be … I knew he didn't feel the same way — but I didn't push the feelings back."

* * *

_As they exited the school, Rukia smiled. "That play was fantastic!" she squealed, bringing her hands up to her lips, trying to hide her excitement._

"_Really? I knew you hadn't seen much Shakespeare but I didn't realize you'd get that much of a thrill out of it." He looked over to her and she looked up at him._

"_Are you kidding?" she replied, her eyes giddy, a goofy smile spread across her face. "The romance, the fighting, the betrayal! It was incredible!"_

_He smiled and slipped his hand into hers. She looked down, surprised, but didn't move away. "I believe my work is done."_

_They walked for a while like that, not talking. He slipped his fingers in between hers and squeezed her hand. "Rukia," he said, looking ahead._

_She looked up at him. "Yeah?"_

"_I want to tell you something. Over the past —"_

"_Ah, what a cute couple!" someone sneered behind them. Kaien let go of Rukia's hand and they turned away, meeting eyes with a scary man. He was wearing baggy clothing and a smirking expression. Behind him, there were five more men wearing the same kind of clothing and the same expression._

_Kaien put Rukia behind him. She grabbed the back of his jacket and watched. Kaien had his fists up, ready to fight if need be._

_The leader of the group put his hand up in defense. "Don't get your underwear in a bunch. I just want the girl's purse. Then we'll leave you alone." His friends snickered behind him._

"_No," Kaien answered for her._

_He glared at Kaien and then looked at Rukia. "Hey, girl, give me your purse."_

"_No."_

_Rukia looked up at Kaien. She started to take her purse off her shoulder. "I-it's okay, I'll give it to him...there's not much there anyway."_

"_No. It's your money, keep it. It's not his."_

_The man reached inside his jacket. He pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Kaien. "You better give me her purse," he said dangerously._

"_Kaien, just give to him."_

"_No. Look," he was talking to the man. Rukia took his hand and she could feel him shaking. "You don't want to do that. Think of all the charges you'd go through. Just leave. Go find a job or something."_

_Rukia squeezed his hand. "Kaien," she whispered. "It's fine. Just give it to him."_

"_You better listen to your girlfriend," the man said. "I don't want to hurt you."_

"_No."_

_The gun was raised._

"_Please, Kaien. Do it! Just give it to him!"_

"_No!"_

_The gun fired. Rukia caught Kaien and they tumbled to the ground. She looked up at the man. He was clearly shocked as well and the men behind him were already running around Rukia and Kaien. The man did as well picking up her purse._

"_Kaien," she looked down. His eyes were shut. She couldn't tell if he was breathing. One tear fell down her cheek. "No, don't go! You can't go! Don't leave me! Kaien … Kaien? Kaien!"_

_Tears fell. "No … no — Kaien!"_

_Someone ran out of a building after hearing gunfire. What he saw was truly a sight he didn't want to see. There, sat a girl, her boyfriend's—or so he thought anyway—head in her lap. He saw blood covering her dress and her face. He saw a pool of blood forming around her. He ran back into his shop and picked up the phone, calling the police and then the local clinic._

_It was hard to breathe. Rukia cried out loud. She tried to wipe the blood off of his face but it wasn't working. She tried to wake him up, tapping his shoulder and then screaming at him. "KAIEN!! Kaien wake up!!" It was a desperate attempt but she didn't stop._

_Suddenly, she saw his eyes open. "Kaien," she gasped._

"_Rukia," he said quietly. "Thank you … for everything you've done for me. I'm glad — I can leave my heart with you." _

_There was the sound of sirens in the distance. There was a car that screeched to a halt behind her. But they were all too late. Kaien was closing his eyes._

"_No!" she yelled. "Please!"_

_She didn't speak words anymore. She cried and cried and she couldn't stop the tears. Ironically, the supposed–to–be–clear–night took a turn for the worst and it started to pour down rain. Rukia was wet, cold, and heartless._

_A hand rested on her shoulder and that was when she first met Mr. Kurosaki._

* * *

"Isshin did everything he could and the police caught the guys who did it down the street, not very far away. They all got life in prison. But it wasn't enough. Kaien was still gone … just like Miyako."

Rukia finished still looking down at her hands. She couldn't bring herself to look at Ichigo. She was showing way too many emotions at once and she didn't want to put any burden on him. "I loved him, Ichigo," she said quietly. "After that night, I didn't ever fall for anyone again. I didn't want to hurt anyone. That's when I started to write. It just seemed that writing all my problems down on paper helped. But it never really fixed the problem.

"The thing that did was being able to write about you. For Rukia Kuchiki, the girl who lost her best friend to a hollow, her superior, a man she loved but never admitted to loving. I gave her a second chance in that normalcy when I created you. You were that guy that she would never like more than a friend. That guy she could go to for anything and he'd be there. That guy, who called her short, called her a bunny-loving midget, because that's what he did best."

Rukia looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I got a second chance too," she said. "Because I got to fight Grand Fisher who ate Kaien's soul after the man shot him and …"

Amber met violet and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be forever.

"I met you."

Ichigo had been silent for the longest time. For nearly three hours he hadn't talked, hadn't questioned. So that was it. He had finally learned everything there was to know about her. Her biggest secret she had kept from him in his world.

He could feel his stomach turn and twist with butterflies. He could feel his heart rate speed. He could see that she was so close.

He leaned in close. She looked a little surprised but made no move to stop him. He looked from her eyes to her lips several times, his eyes closing ever so slightly. Then, he kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes were closing as he backed away.

She slowly opened them and stared at him.

She looked into his eyes and he looked back. For the longest moment it was like that. The feelings building up inside each other blew up at that moment. Something was going to happen; something they both wanted to happen.

He leaned in again and kissed her again and again. She kissed back, deepening the kiss, wishing it would last forever. She brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheeks, feeling the stubble from not shaving that morning. He wrapped his arms around her back and ran his hands up her spine. She shivered under his touch but they didn't back away.

Instead, she slowly relaxed and let him guide her backwards on the couch. Her legs slipped from under him and they were in a lying position. They reluctantly broke apart.

No words were spoken as she looked deeply into his amber eyes. She wasn't sure what his eyes were saying but she knew one thing: they were thinking the same thing. He was waiting for permission to continue and she was accepting.

Then, their lips met again, this time more passion exceeded. She put her arms under his shirt and lifted it up over his head. She looked at the muscles that she had seen a few weeks before when he exited the bathroom wearing only a towel.

He kissed her down the neck and raised her shirt as well and kissed her soft shoulders. He was so nervous that he was doing something wrong; but he didn't want to stop.

She kissed cheeks and they're lips met again. She could feel him perspire and she knew that she was too. It was hot in the room. She didn't want to stop.

As he reached for her jeans, she suddenly stopped. Her eyes snapped open and she broke the kiss. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. His eyes were confused.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," she whispered. "I – I can't."

"What's wrong?" he asked the first words he had said in hours.

"I – I can't. Don't you feel like we're breaking some law of nature? I mean … this is — I don't know … it doesn't feel right. I mean — it feels _very_ right but — we can't do this. I mean …"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll never go further than you want me to," he said softly. "I don't want to hurt you like you have been in the past."

_That was out of character_, she thought immediately. She shook the thought away and shook her head. "Ichigo … I – I want this … but we can't. I'm so sorry."

She rested her hands on his chest and pushed him up. She got up, searching for her shirt. He found it and handed it to her, smiling sadly.

Rukia took it, avoiding his eyes. She turned around and headed to her bedroom. She opened her door and stopped. She turned around, squeezing the shirt she was wearing. "Goodnight Ichigo," she said sadly.

He put the shirt over his head and looked at her. Their eyes met and he smiled apologetically whispering just loud enough for her to her, "Goodnight Rukia."

She nodded and walked into her room.

Outside, it was raining again. She knew it would freeze over by tomorrow and she wished she had that warmth she had just minutes prior.

She knew this couldn't happen.

Thunder crashed in the distance and lightning lit up her room. She changed out of her clothes and put on pajamas. She crawled into her bed and shut her eyes tightly, trying not to forget anything that just happened.

In the back of her head though, she saw what was coming next. First meeting him, then Orihime's brother and Uryuu, then Don Kanonji and the talking bird, and lastly Grand Fisher. She knew what happened next in her story. And she knew that Ichigo knew also.

They both knew they would be together much longer.

So why then, were they willing to hurt twice as much when he _did_ have to leave, just to be together in a way they hadn't been before, and to be together a little longer?

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter!! Yay!! How about that IchiRuki bit at the end? I'm sure all of you know what's coming next … but I won't give anything away.**

**Please review!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview:**_

"You know what's going to happen next!" she screamed at him. "You know that we could never be together because you'd have to leave in the end! Why don't we save the heartbreak for a romance novel!"


	13. Inevitable Goodbye

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie. I don't own "Accidentally in Love" "You Raise Me Up" "Hot" or "Thousand Miles."**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

Rukia woke up the morning, relatively bitter. She didn't feel very good this morning and—though she didn't want to admit it—she knew exactly why. It was because of the night before. She had wanted that so bad. She had wanted _him_ so _bad_. She had needed him—so bad. It scared her. She knew that something was going to happen soon and she didn't want to be attached.

The problem? She was … oh she was so attached, she didn't even know how deep she was.

* * *

That morning, it went as routine. Rukia got up, took a shower, got dressed, and made breakfast. She ate in silence as Ichigo slept on. She briefly wondered why he was still sleeping and then she looked at the clock. It was only six thirty. So much for sleeping.

To occupy herself, she watched him. His chest rose and fell as he breathed. He had one hand up past his head and the other was across his chest. The face that she had kissed the night before was contorted—like he was confused about something. He was wearing the clothes he wore the day before, probably too tired to change into anything else.

After she was done, she hand-washed her plate and fork and put them up in the cabinet. By the time she was done, Ichigo started stirring on the couch. He opened his eyes and she turned around as he sat up, causing the couch to sleep.

No words were spoken as he caught her eye. She could feel an invisible force pushing down on her shoulders—what was going on?

"Morning," she croaked, trying to get rid of that force.

"Morning," he replied, with half a smile. He got up and—without a word—he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As soon as the door shut, the pressure was lifted. Rukia sighed. That pressure…it must have been him. _Spiritual pressure…he's_, she thought. "He's getting back his power."

* * *

They decided to take the car today. It wasn't decided in words, of course. They weren't exactly talking this morning. No, it was decided when Rukia walked to her car and not down the sidewalk, something they had done the past few weeks. She figured it was better to avoid a long walk filled with uncomfortable silence that they had shared so far today.

After getting into her car, she pulled out, more nervously than she usually did. _Usually_, she was okay behind the wheel. That damn pressure was back. It was boring down on her shoulders. "Ichigo, could you lay off 

the pressure," she harshly whispered when she couldn't concentrate pulling out of the parking lot because of it.

"Sorry," he muttered and the pressure was gone.

She leaned back and sighed in relief. Quickly pulling out into traffic, she turned up the radio, trying to pass the time away. First station: commercials. The next was the same. Finally, after five or six stations there was something with some music.

_So she said what's the problem, baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_Wait_, Rukia thought. _This isn't…_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me _

_But I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Ah, crap. It is._

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

Face pink, Rukia turned to the next station. She sighed when she glanced over in Ichigo's direction. He didn't seem to notice. Then, she heard the next song:

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Flip! _Damn it_, she groaned. _What's going on!? What's wrong with the freakin' stations_? She flipped to the next one—

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

Even Ichigo looked over this time. She fiddled with the radio, trying desperately to get the stupid machine to get to a good station.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by …_

_'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight_

_Oh dear spirits_, she thought dreadfully. Finally, she turned off the station, bright red. _Why? Why, on the day that they weren't speaking to each other that it was the freakin' love day on the radio?!_

She could feel Ichigo smirking. She snuck a glance at him and sure enough, he was smiling while looking out the window.

She growled and pulled into the _Shoten_. Before they had left, she had called Urahara and asked for a day off. He said that was fine, she had more off days than she could possibly spend in a life time. She waited until Ichigo unbuckled his seatbelt and was half way out of the car before she said something.

"Have a good day," she told him quietly.

He turned around. "Yeah, bye." He waved and she pulled out of her parking spot. She took once last glance at him before turning completely around and out, back onto the highway.

Not bothering with the radio, she drove in silence. Today, she was going to the mall and getting Ichigo a few things for Christmas. He was going to need some new clothes. He didn't have very much and she figured if she bought some for him that might make it clear that she really did want him to stay with her, despite what had happened the night before.

She pulled into the mall's entrance, slightly regretting her decision already. There were hundreds or maybe even thousands of cars parked. After finding a parking spot nearly a million miles away from the mall and after walking into the building, slipping four or five times in the process she entered the _Karakura Mall_.

For the next three hours, Rukia walked around the place picking up numerous items for Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Renji, Byakuya and whoever else she felt the need to spend her money on.

By the time noon came around, she had gotten most of her shopping done and was eating only two blocks away from the _Shoten_. She ate her sandwich and drank her soda, her mind elsewhere. Now that shopping was done, what would keep her from thinking about him? While looking at racks for clothes, shelves for candles, and boxes for clearance items she had something to occupy her mind, but now—nothing was keeping her from wondering how long she had until he was gone.

_Gone_.

How could she even think of how different it would be when he was gone?

She couldn't.

_Maybe I'll type_, she thought. _I haven't written in BLEACH in forever. Maybe I should to do that. Yeah, that'd be cool_. Even though she'd be writing about Ichigo, a couple of hollows would never hurt the boy, would they?

With that thought in mind she headed home.

* * *

The laptop sprung to life with a jolt and Rukia unplugged it; she headed to the living room. After flipping to an unimportant channel on TV, getting a bowl of cereal, and settling herself in the recliner, she pulled open a word document.

For hours she typed. She didn't even type about what she had intended. Instead, it was confession after confession. She typed about what she'd wished she had done in her life, about Kaien, Renji, Ichigo. About being a Soul Reaper and being human. She typed until her fingers were numb and by the time she finished she realized, she was supposed to pick up Ichigo an hour ago.

She was hastily turning off her computer and trying to get ready when the door opened and who else but Ichigo walked in.

Her eyes widened.

"Ichigo—I—"

He lifted a hand to stop her. She closed her mouth. He looked up and smiled, "No problem. I liked walking home. It gave me some time to think."

Rukia nodded and broke eye contact.

"Rukia—we need to talk," Ichigo said sternly. She looked up and nodded.

He took a step toward her. Rukia didn't move. Suddenly, like a tornado, everything that had happened the day before came rushing back to her. She felt light headed but not enough to let him know. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked as casually as she could.

He sighed and took her arm, walking her over to the couch. They sat down and he answered, "We need to talk about us, about what we're going to do."

"What do you mean 'what we're going to do'?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Rukia," he said. "I'm serious. Things are—different between us now. We both know that we are a lot more than friends now. I—"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Rukia," he strained. "You told me yesterday. Remember? You told me you couldn't do it…why? Is it because you don't care for me in more than just a friend? Or is it because…?"

"No," Rukia said. "I—I care about you Ichigo—it's just…"

"It's just what?" he was irritated.

Rukia stood up. She paced the floor. "You know what's going to happen next!" she screamed at him. "You know that we could never be together because you'd have to leave in the end! Why don't we save the heartbreak for a romance novel!"

"Why are you acting like this!" he yells back. "If we love each other, we should be together. I'll fight for you, why won't you do the same? Why are you acting like nothing happened!? Everything happened yesterday!!"

They were both on their feet now, screaming at each other. Who knew that the first words they would speak to each other would be like this?

"Don't do this," Ichigo pleaded to Rukia. "I'm getting my powers back…if someone comes, I'll protect you. I'll protect us." He stepped forward. Rukia stepped back angrily.

"You're just a character in a book," she told more to herself than Ichigo. "I made you up, so we be friends. Only friends. I needed someone who I would fight with constantly and we'd…we'd just be friends. I never thought this would happen."

Ichigo looked down realizing how different he was to this world. He wasn't a real human being. He was what Rukia said—a character from a book.

He looked up at her and their eyes locked. "What's really bothering you?" he asked. "Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not," Rukia said, rubbing her temples. "I just—I—I can't do this! I—I can't hurt anyone else like I usually do!"

Ichigo stepped back. "What do you mean?"

"I—I," she started. "Every person I'm with I hurt. Kaien, Renji, and now you, Ichigo. I can't hurt you Ichigo. I care too much about you to hurt you."

"Rukia—"

"No! I can't do this! I hate you!" she glared at him, her stare intense. "I was perfectly happy with my life until you came along. You turned it upside down! Now I have responsibilities I don't want and I have someone I don't want to look after! We can't be together!" she finally screamed, dropping to her knees. "It's not…possible."

Ichigo was taken aback. His eyes that were wide slowly went to normal and he realized that he was not welcome here anymore. So, he turned around, grabbed his jacket, and he opened the door. Taking one look back he saw that Rukia wasn't looking at him. He slammed the door shut.

She couldn't breathe. She took in gasps of air, trying to calm down. Everything that had happened—why did this happen? Why was she such an idiot?

Ichigo was greeted by cold air when he walked outside the apartment building. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, cold despite the fact that he was fuming. What was he going to do about her? What was he going to do to convince her that he'd be there for her?

He turned right, down the sidewalk and walked briskly.

On top of a lamp post nearby there were two soul reapers. One was a man with brightly colored hair and a smirk plastered on his face. The other had long, dark hair and looked as if he had no expression at all. The man with the bright hair looked down at the retreating form.

"Who would have thought he be stupid enough to wear a gigai?" the expressionless man said, frowning. His lieutenant grinned.

"We finally found you, Ichigo Kurosaki!" The two Soul Reapers jumped off after him, ready to fight if need be.

And two houses down was that soul reaper with the musical zanpakuto. Her face was sturdy and she looked as if she was thinking about something. Finally, she sighed and whispered, "So the time has come."

And she jumped off after them.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffie!! Sorry guys!! So, I know this chapter is really short but it's all I could come up with in the last day. Luckily, Christmas break is here and I'll have more time to type. Please review!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay."


	14. I'm Sorry

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

He didn't know when he started running. At one point, he just did, feeling as if there was someone behind him. _Way to go_, Kurosaki, he thought to himself. _Not only do you s__crew up another relat__ionship with someone important but now you're becoming paranoid. How pathetic_.

"Well well," came an all to familiar voice from behind him. He turned around casually, his hands still in his pockets. "It seems we found you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up and saw none other Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki. He glared. "What the hell do you want, Abarai?" he spat.

They jumped off the post and landed swiftly in front of Ichigo. Renji took a step forward, his hand moving to the hilt on his zanpakuto. "You should know," he said. "Why would you be stupid enough to give your powers to a human? I mean, this already happened to you once, why again? What's even more unbelievable is that the human you gave them to, is the author who created you! You really are an idiot, you know that?!"

Ichigo stared Renji down. After all, there's wasn't much he could do. He still didn't have all of his powers back or a way to get out of his body.

"I'm not going with you," he stated coldly. "I'm not finished with my work here. The hollows keep coming, and just because I'm not fighting them, doesn't mean work isn't being done. So, you and Byakuya can just scurry off home."

Renji's face fell. Suddenly, he was very angry. "Kurosaki, you're stepping over boundaries that you really shouldn't be. Just come with us. We know how to get back into the book. We'll take you back to Soul Society—"

"To do what?" Ichigo forehead wrinkled as he yelled. "Execute me!? Sorry, I think I'll pass. Besides, there are people here who need me."

"Who? Rukia?" Renji practically spat out her name.

But Ichigo didn't have time to answer. Renji had Zabimaru in his hand thrusting it at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped, flipping out of the way. He landed on his feet but Renji was already on his tail again, trying to stab him. Ichigo ducked, barely missing a fatal blow to the head.

He felt blood on his cheek.

He backed up. There was no way he could fight Renji. He didn't even have a sword! What was he going to do?!

"It seems a little unfair that you're fighting someone who doesn't even have a weapon to defend himself," came a feminine voice from somewhere in the surrounding trees.

Renji dropped his sword and turned his head. He examined the trees, trying to locate the reiatsu in which the voice belonged to. He couldn't find one.

Suddenly though, there was a woman standing just inches from his face. She had icy blue eyes that seemed to cute through him. She had long, blond hair that flowed past her shoulders. She was wearing a typical Soul Reaper's clothing, and Renji was sure he had never seen her before. He was sure of it…he would remember someone like her. She smirked, disappeared, and reappeared in front of Ichigo.

"I got this covered, Kurosaki," she turned to Ichigo and winked. "No need to worry, your little honey bun or cupcake, or whatever you call your girlfriend, will be fine. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." She grinned and she turned her head back around so she was facing Renji.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. He—he knew this girl from somewhere. But where? He had seen her before but where was it? He was with Rukia—and Renji at—at Byakuya's house! Yeah, it was that girl Renji brought as a date!

What was her name!! Ella…El…Ellie! That was it, _Ellie_!!

_Wait_, he thought. _Ellie's a __Soul Reaper_?!

Ellie smirked. Renji was hesitating. She knew that this wasn't the Renji she had been dating for a while now. No, this man was someone from a book. A made up character; one in which Ellie didn't know. Right now, he was the enemy.

He finally attacked. They slammed swords and they were sent backward. Ichigo jumped out of the way as Ellie tried to stop with her shoes. When they did, she thrust him off of her and dropped her sword to her side. "You know," she said looking down at the blade. "I don't think that you'll be able to defeat me without releasing your zanpakuto."

Renji smirked. "I don't need to release my zanpakuto. It won't take much to defeat you. I'm sorry to get your hopes up."

Ellie looked up and her eyes locked with Renji's. "Well, then," she said. "Do you mind if I release mine…I mean, it isn't really fair that me, a lonely Soul Reaper, have to fight you, a high ranking officer."

He grinned. "Fine," he replied.

Ellie grinned also. "Big mistake," she replied. "Myu-jikaru-kouu!" Her zanpakuto started to glow and then and it flashed. Ichigo and the two other men watched as it became curved, and pure black. At the end, it was thick and in the shape of an oval. It look—like a musical note.

"Symphony One," she said, "Koukyoukyoku!"

Suddenly, the air seemed to be filled with an invisible force that was suffocating, even to Byakuya whose eyes slightly widened at the change of pressure in the air.

And then…there was music. The most beautiful music Ichigo, Renji, and even Byakuya had heard before. There was a glowing white light surrounding Ellie's zanpakuto. It almost looked like lighting. She looked at Renji and held up her sword.

She was about ready to attack when—l

"_You're doing it again_," a voice whispered in her ear. Ellie's head whipped to her left, looking for the voice she knew all too well. "_By attacking him, you're pushing the real one away. You do this every time."_

Renji felt the pressure lift slightly and the music took a turn for the worst. It sounded angry. He looked and saw that Ellie seemed to be talking to someone, but he couldn't see who.

Now was his chance to attack. He went forward and by the time he reached her, she finally turned but it was too late. He heard her sword drop on the ground. She looked down and saw the slash across her stomach. It wasn't too deep…just enough to be considered "wounded." But it was also enough to be considered defeated.

Ellie fell to the ground.

Ichigo ran to her and touched her shoulder. "Ellie," he said. "Ellie, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, though it must have been uncomfortable. She nodded. "I've been better," she said, then smirked. "But I've been worse too."

Ichigo took off his jacket and folded it, and put it under Ellie's head. What was he going to do now? He looked up and saw Renji was standing right above.

Ichigo had no way to defend himself. What was he going to do?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay," Renji said. "Sorry, buddy, but here it goes—"

He lifted up his sword and was about to bring it down when the ground surrounding him cracked. He jumped, on to a lamp post. "What the hell…" he mumbled.

A girl in a shinigami robe and a sword was standing in front of Ichigo and Ellie. "I just won't ask why Ellie is hurt, on the ground more or less why she's a Soul Reaper. Right now, I have something to take care of."

She looked at Renji. She lifted her sword, ready to fight.

It was Rukia.

"Ha!" he said. "Do you really that you can defeat me?! Though you're not the Rukia I know, I know that you and she are the same person. And I know that you can't defeat me. I bet you can't even scratch me."

Rukia's eye twitched. She brought down her sword, right across his cheek. "What's that?" she asked darkly. "I can't leave a scratch on you?"

Then, she attacked.

Ichigo watched the scene unfold before him. He watched as Rukia was giving Renji all he could handle. She attacked and attacked. He hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing her fight out of pure rage. He could tell she was ticked off. He could also tell that it wasn't all Renji. She was still mad at him.

Rukia hit his sword again and then time he jumped, flipped, and this time, Rukia felt a deep gash form in her shoulder. Ichigo's eyes widened; Renji smirked. She fell to her knees and felt as the crimson liquid ran down her arm.

She looked up at Renji. "You should have stayed home, Rukia," Renji shrugged.

_"Do you want to fight?" _she heard a voice say. _"__Do you want to protect that__ boy?"_

"Yes," Rukia mumbled, not needing to know where the voice was coming from. She knew that this voice was from her zanpakuto. She knew that this was the voice of the spirit of the sword.

_"Commit yourself to me then, and I will lend you my power."_

It was a statement, not a question. "Yes," Rukia said, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she knew the words to something. She knew her zanpakuto's name. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," she mumbled, opening her eyes.

She stood and the turned her sword counter-clockwise. The hilt, blade, and guard became the purest of white and a ribbon, white like the rest of it, appeared at the end of the hilt. It was the most beautiful sword Ichigo had ever seen. And yet, he felt like he had seen this before…somewhere.

"Some no Mai," Rukia whispered. "Tsuki Sh—"

Rukia felt something much like the pressure she had felt early, boring down on her shoulders like it had that morning. She looked to right and saw that Byakuya was standing there. "Rukia," he said quietly, "this was your mistake."

Blood.

She hit the pavement, her sword broken and no longer the beautiful white it had been. She felt three wounds…the one on her shoulder that Renji gave to her, one on the opposite shoulder and one on her stomach.

She could feel herself slipping in and out of unconscious. She hurt so much yet she couldn't let herself slip away for fear that _he_ might not be here when she woke up.

Ichigo looked at her. He knew that if he went to her, he'd just be in even more trouble than he already was. He knew that _Rukia_ would be in even more trouble also. Byakuya wasn't going to kill her, but he would if Ichigo went over there. So he stayed where he was.

"Come on, Kurosaki," Byakuya said, looking at him. "We have to get back to Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded and stood up. Renji sheathed his sword and walked out in front of Byakuya and Ichigo, opening the door to Soul Society.

Rukia watched from her spot on the ground. It was like some horrible nightmare. She had wrote this only Ichigo was the one on the ground and she was the one leaving. She didn't think the leaving hurt as much as the staying and watching did. "Wait!" she yelled.

"Wait! Ichigo, look at me! You can't go!! I—I can fight for you now! I know that I'm not that strong…but I'll get stronger!! I—I have to! Ichigo!"

"You lonely human," he said, using the same words she had. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Rukia! Yeah, sure you wrote the story, but you have no idea how painful it is when you're living it. You packed yourself away from the world a long time ago. You don't feel the same pain that I do."

Rukia realized the awful truth. She realized that writing something doesn't mean you know everything about it. She realized that Ichigo had wanted her, all of her and she had rejected him without even meaning to.

She was so selfish. She didn't want to get hurt when he left—and in the process she had hurt him. He was right, she didn't feel the pain that he did. No…the only kind she felt was the kind that affected her personally. Ichigo felt the kind that affected not only himself but everyone else as well. He hurt when his friends hurt—when she hurt.

"Ichigo," she whispered, her chest heavy. "Please—don't go now. I'm sorry for not believing in you, I can now. If you leave—I'll—I'll never forgive you!"

"I don't expect you to," Ichigo mumbled, his head down, eyes hidden from Rukia's view. "You have to stay here, where you belong. If you come after me, I know you'll die. Rukia, don't come, don't try. Don't be the hero.

"Stay here and stay safe."

Rukia pleaded with him, "Ichigo—now look who's giving up!! What happened?! You—we—You can't go!! Please—don't go…"

Suddenly, she felt exhausted.

"Goodbye Rukia. I'm sorry."

Rukia broke her gaze, her head pounding. She looked to the ground, stupid tears filling her eyes. She should care—and yet she did. She should have been the one to tell him to leave and she had been just a while ago.

She heard footsteps and looked up one last time to see them all leaving. The gate closed and the only thing left was a set of white paper covered in pointless words.

"Rukia," he heard a small voice say. Rukia looked up and her eyes locked with Ellie's. "Rukia, I'm sorry."

"Don't pity me," Rukia said harshly. "I don't need your pity."

It started to rain.

Ellie dropped her eyes and frowned. What had just happened? Where did Ichigo go? She didn't know the answer—and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"It looks like you got yourself in a bit of a bind," someone said from above Rukia. She couldn't feel the cold liquid anymore, that's how she knew.

She looked up.

All she saw was a pair of clogs and a green and white stripped hat before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

So, when we find a way to put me back in the book, I'll know something more about the Rukia I know. And maybe one day, we could be that you and I couldn't be. I don't know — you're supposed to be the same person, right? Maybe I shouldn't even try.

* * *


	15. When You're Gone

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

When Rukia opened her eyes she immediately felt pain. She groaned and tried to turn to her side when something caught her eye. She looked over; Ellie was there, wrapped in bandages and still sleeping. Reality hit Rukia then and she knew that what happened yesterday hadn't been a dream. She also knew that Ichigo wasn't in her world anymore. No…he was in the book, his world.

She looked at her surroundings. She was in a room painted a dark green color. There were shelves and shelves of boxes filled with books. She was in Urahara's back room; his apartment. The door opened and Rukia saw Urahara himself walk inside with a tray.

"Good morning, Rukia," Urahara greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Rukia looked down at her stomach and shoulders remembering the wounds she had received. She couldn't really feel them. She must be on pain killers or something. "I'm not that bad," she said.

"Good, good," he said setting the tray down in front of her. "I'll let you rest. We'll talk about what you're going to do later." And he was gone.

Rukia looked down at her food. A bagel and a cup of coffee. Suddenly, she didn't like either of them anymore. She felt sick just looking at it.

"What are you going to do?" a small voice came from beside her. Rukia looked over to find Ellie sitting up. Rukia looked at her. She had her long, blond hair in a loose ponytail, a few strands falling in front of her beautiful blue eyes. She had pale skin; almost as pale as Rukia's. She was wearing a huge white t-shirt and a pair of sleeping pants. She had a bandage around her arm and Rukia wondered why it was there. She saw that she had a cut along her stomach, but she didn't remember one on her arm.

"How did you get the wound on your arm?" she repeated her thoughts, changing the subject.

Ellie looked down her arm and held it to her chest. "It's nothing. When I fell, I hit the ground weird and bruised my arm. It's no big deal." She waved off the subject. "Now, stop changing the subject, tell me what you're going to do."

Clearly hungry, Ellie reached across Rukia's plate to her breakfast and looked up at her asking if it was okay. Rukia nodded and Ellie took it, taking a bite of it.

"What do you mean, 'do'?" Rukia asked.

Ellie looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know what's gonna happen next! There gonna kill him!"

"How do you know that?" Rukia asked, watching as Ellie finished off the bagel.

"I read your book. Urahara had a copy and asked if I wanted to know what I was getting myself into. I agreed and read your book. It's really good, you know. The only thing that bothers me is…"

Rukia groaned. "Because there's no romance? No knight in shiny armor and the princess locked away in the castle, waiting to be rescued?"

Ellie snorted. "No. The fact that Rukia and Ichigo went through so much and it seems that their relationship never changes. You would think after so much they would—feel something more for each other. I'm no romantic," Ellie told Rukia. "But it seems that they might be more than friends. No wait; they should be more than friends. It makes a better story."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "That's not going to happen to me," she informed the blond. "I'm not going to put romance in my story, thank you very much."

"But you're going to go after him, right? Even if you don't feel anything for him?"

_Stay here and stay safe._

"Ichigo said to stay here and to stay safe," Rukia said. "He told me not to come after him. I—should honor his decision…shouldn't I?"

Ellie shook her head. "He didn't honor yours. You have to go after him, Rukia. It's—it's just the right thing to do. I know how much you care about him. I can see that faraway look in your eye." Ellie attempted a smile. "You love him, don't you?"

Rukia looked up at her. "I—I don't love him. He's an idiot."

"So are you, but you don't see me saying anything." Rukia hit her playfully on the arm. "So, what are you going to do?"

Rukia's eyes locked with Ellie's.

"I—I'm…"

_We can't be together! It's not…possible._

_I'll fight for you, why won't you do the same!?_

"I'm not going after him," Rukia concluded, looking away. "I can't. He told me to stay here, and I'll do as he says. I can't go after him. He wouldn't want me there anyway."

Ellie tried to protest but the look in Rukia's eyes was enough not to say anything more.

Instead, Ellie stood up and glared at her. She didn't know why she was so upset. She just was. If she had been put in this situation, what would she do? If Renji was kidnapped and she had to go save him, despite his pleads not to, would she do it? Of course she would! No necessarily because she wanted to; just because he told her not to. She loved getting under that guy's skin.

Why, then, was it so hard for Rukia to understand?

And so, Ellie walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Days passed slowly. Rukia went home soon after being in Urahara's store. When he and she talked later she told him her plans and he had respected them. Though, he looked like Ellie: disappointed.

That Christmas, Rukia was alone. While kids in other homes opened presents with joy, she sat on her couch, a small package in her hand. It was wrapped up in red and green paper; it looked like a child had wrapped it. Worse had; Ichigo.

It said it was for her, from Ichigo.

She took off the card from the top of the present and opened the envelop. Inside, there was a piece of computer paper. On it, there was scratchy writing with ink blotches and crossed out words. But Rukia could read it perfectly; like she was the one who wrote it. She read:

_I want to tell you something. But, I don't know how to tell you to your face, so here I am, writing on a piece of paper. How pathetic._

_I want to talk about what happened between us yesterday. Whatever it was, I didn't want it to end. I didn't want it to stop which is weird, because I would never try this on the Rukia I know. Not you either. But, something came over me and I did it. I don't know…it just happened._

_I want to say that I'm sorry. You left quickly, and that's when I realized you didn't feel the same about me. I realized that what was happening was not supposed to happen._

_And so I'm here writing to you. Wow, I never thought I'd come to this point. But—thanks anyway, Rukia, for showing me what could be._

_So, when we find a way to put me back in the book, I'll know something more about the Rukia I know. And maybe one day, we could be that you and I couldn't be. I don't know—you're supposed to be the same person, right? Maybe I shouldn't even try._

_Ichigo_

Rukia could feel her throat choke up. She could feel tears fill her eyes. She could feel—emotions that she never though existed, surge through her body like fire. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, and she didn't know why.

She looked down at the package in her hand. She tore the loosely wrapped paper and there was a box. She examined it and then slowly took the tape off.

Her eyes fell across a single black ink pen, surrounded by wrapping paper. On the pen there was another small card attached by string. She took the pen out and opened the card.

_Never stop writing_, was all that it said.

* * *

"Rukia," Orihime said the day after Christmas. "What happened to Ichigo?"

Orihime hadn't dared asked the question before then. Nearly three weeks ago, Ichigo had left without a reason or explanation. She hadn't said anything before, for fear of hurting Rukia's feelings, but she had to know what happened to him. Besides, Rukia wasn't the same person she was when he had been here. Now, it was like those first few months after Kaien died. A dead Rukia.

"H-he went away," Rukia finally whispered, stacking up a few more novels.

"Why?" Orihime asked, picking up another box and starting to stack as well. "I mean—it seemed you and him were getting along great. And now he's gone…what happened?"

"It's a long story."

"My break isn't for another two hours."

Rukia looked over to Orihime and they both stopped stacking boxes. They didn't speak for a moment. "He just went away," Rukia finally said. "We had a fight and now he's gone."

Another book stacked.

"Why don't you go after him?"

Another book put up.

"He told me not to."

Orihime set down her box and took Rukia's setting it down as well. She grabbed her wrist and walked over to one of the tables. She sat Rukia down on one side and herself on the other. "Rukia, when you and Ichigo and Uryuu came and saved me that one night at my house, my life changed forever. I realized how strong you were when you were around him. And I got to meet Uryuu." She blushed. "Rukia, you have to go get him.

"I don't know if he's hurt or if he's kidnapped, though I hope he isn't. I think you should go save him because I want to see you happy again."

Rukia heard thunder in the distance.

"Orihime—he told me not to follow him."

"Now, Rukia, when have you ever cared about his opinion? Especially when you always know best." Orihime grinned and touched Rukia's nose with her finger. "Go save him. I know he needs you. But not as much as you need him."

* * *

As the rain poured outside her window, Rukia lay under covers staring at the reflection of the rain on her ceiling. She couldn't think straight. She didn't know what to do. She remembered his lips on her skin and she shivered at the thought, bringing a hand up to her lips. She rested it there, remembering everything that had happened.

_I'm sorry Ichigo. I—I can't._

_What's really bothering you? Why are you pushing me away?_

_Ichigo—now look whose giving up!! _

_Stay here and stay safe._

_Keep on writing._

Suddenly, Rukia was on her feet. She pulled on a pair of jeans over her pajama pants and through a sweater over her t-shirt. She threw on a pair of tennis shoes and then her coat.

It was still pouring outside when she reached there. But, she didn't care. She ran to her car, getting soaked with freezing rain by the time she reached it. She got in, started it, and started driving.

She remembered the address from a slip of paper Urahara gave her. There was no one around and when Rukia checked the clock, she knew why; it was three in the morning.

After twenty minutes of driving, she reached a small apartment complex downtown. She parked her car, got out and ran inside. She passed up the elevator and went to the stairs. After three flights of running, she finally reached the door.

She rang the doorbell and knocked on the door.

It opened and Ellie appeared.

"Rukia?" she questioned, still half asleep. "What are you doing here? And at this early in the morning?" Ellie tugged at her pajamas, straightening them.

"I want to fight," Rukia said. "I have to save him."

Twenty hard seconds Ellie stared at her. Then, she grinned. "Really? You aren't gonna back out on me later in this are you?"

Rukia shook her head. "No way."

Ellie held out her hand.

"You know you look like hell, Kuchiki," she laughed.

Rukia's smiled for the first time in weeks and grabbed Ellie's hand, looking down at herself. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for telling me so, anyway."

They stopped shaking hands and let go.

"Do—you want some coffee or something? I have some hot tea too or hot chocolate."

Rukia smiled. "Coffee sounds great."

* * *

**A/N: There you go!! The fighting stuff is coming soon! Pray that I'll do alright! Anyway, how was the chapter? Tell me!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

"Rukia, what are you doing? How did you get in chains?"


	16. The Awakening

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

**Four weeks earlier**

"Ichigo Kurosaki will be put to death for the act of giving his powers to a human," a very old man with a long white beard said. "Since you are a hero to us, we will not execute you for another sixty days to give you just the last chance of living. We will take you directly to the Shrine of Repentance and you will wait there for your punishment. Dismissed."

Ichigo Kurosaki was pulled—roughly might I add—to his feet. Usually, he would have kicked their asses already, but now, what was the use? Either way, he was going to die. This was one act of punishment he couldn't talk or fight himself out of. He had to take his punishment, and that was death. But before his back was facing the old man, Yamamoto, he glared at him. _There, that should do it_, he thought successfully. _That's all I can do now. Glare and scowl and say mean things but I can't do anything else_.

The shinigami who had a hold of him pushed him along. He passed captain after captain, vice–captain after vice–captain. Some of them were scowling, like Byakuya; others had a look of guilt in their eyes, Renji one of them.

They left the building and Ichigo was dragged up what seemed like a billion steps up to the Shrine of Repentance. They walked slowly. And—unlike the real world—it was unbearably hot here.

When they reached the tower, he was taken inside. They removed his handcuffs, slowly, as if waiting for Ichigo to make a move, one slipup. But he didn't.

They left him alone then and scurried off to their group. Ichigo, with an emotionless face, walked over to the only light source in the tower, the sliver of a window. He sat down on the step next to it and watched outside.

It wasn't raining and a storm wouldn't come for a few days. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Everything was beautiful out there. _But…that shouldn't be right, should it?_ He thought. _Rukia's probably dead, I'm going to die soon, how come the world still is beautiful when everything I've been through and put Rukia through be so awful_?

* * *

**Present Day**

"Yoruichi, what are we waiting for?" Ellie asked, as Yoruichi looked outside of the alley yet again.

For hours Rukia, Ellie, and Yoruichi had sat in this stinky alleyway, waiting for something. They had gotten to the Soul Society earlier that morning and went directly to this alleyway and had sat here for a very long time.

Rukia took up the time thinking about how she was going to save Ichigo. Urahara had told them he was going to be executed in sixty days, thirty more days than Rukia in the book had had. He also told him that waiting for three weeks to even start training put them way behind schedule. He had also told them that Ichigo would be executed the same way the Rukia in the book had, the worst punishment of all. They both knew that was going to make it harder to save him.

Both were willing.

So, for the past week, Rukia and Ellie did nothing but train. Ellie went off with Yoruichi while Urahara taught Rukia. He told her it would be hard, but he knew she could do it. With Yoruichi and Ellie's help, she should be able to save Ichigo.

There were three steps she had to pass before she would become a soul reaper again. Ellie hadn't had her soul chain broken, so she went right into training. One night that week, Rukia heard them talking and Yoruichi said Ellie was very close to bankai.

_Rukia crawled over to her door one night while trying to get to sleep. There was light in the next room and she knew Urahara and Yoruichi were still up, the manager and his cat._

"_Really?" Urahara asked. "But, she's not even from the Soul Society, either one. So, how did she manage that when hollows didn't start surfacing only a few months ago?"_

"_She said something about getting stronger. She said that since high school she had never had anyone to really call her best friend. And then she met Rukia—and Renji. She said they are the people she wants to get stronger for." The cat did all that it could to shrug. "She has amazing power. If she wanted, I'm sure she could be a ranked officer or maybe even a vice–captain. Who knows with her strength?"_

_Rukia looked over to a sleeping Ellie and smiled at her. Her best friend, huh?_

_There was silence for a while._

"_What about Rukia?" Yoruichi asked._

_Rukia saw Urahara shift in his seat. "She's doing alright, I suppose. Today we had the first step in turning her back into a soul reaper. At first she resisted fighting Ururu but then, after a few punches, she gave in and finally realized she was out running her and turned around. She dodged her three times before Ururu finally got her. Tomorrow, we'll be doing the next step."_

_Yoruichi nodded. "Do you think they can do it?" it asked._

_Urahara stood up and looked over to their bedroom where only one girl was sleeping. "I know they can," he said, nodding before going into his own bedroom for some sleep. "You better get some rest, Yoruichi. You'll be heading out soon."_

"_Hai."_

It was nightfall. By Yoruichi's request they had gotten here right at sundown. He still wouldn't tell them why. But now, billions of stars were shining and Rukia didn't think it was so bad.

"Yoruichi what are we waiting for?" Rukia asked dully, looking up at the stars.

"If you look on the inside of your robes, on the right there is an insignia. It looks almost like a tulip with the petals and the bud." Rukia and Ellie opened up that part of their robe and sure enough, there it was. "That symbol means you're in the fourth squad.

"Outside of the city they're bringing in a prisoner from the real world. They let the fourth squad handle her, because she's unable to fight and that if something happened to her."

"What would happen to her?" Ellie interrupted.

"She's done an unthinkable crime. There are people out there who would kill her now if they had the chance. What we're going to do is sneak in as they pass this town. We'll say we got lost and that—since we're new— we decided just to wait since we didn't know what else to do. That's only if someone asks. We'll sneak in the Soul Society."

Ellie nodded. Rukia protested. "What about Kaien's sister, can't she help us?"

Yoruichi glared. "Under different circumstances, she might be able to. But this is different. We have to get in during nightfall, and she couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"You'll find out soon enough!"

"_And so, we're ready for lesson two."_

_Rukia nodded, preparing herself. She knew that this one would probably be the hardest. Actually going from spirit to Soul Reaper in less than seventy-two hours would probably be the most difficult of all the lessons._

Lying in that pit for hours had been torture especially since she had been in pain most of the time and her arms were tied up so she couldn't try to do anything about it. Slowly, the encroachment had gotten up to the point when she knew the final would begin soon and she would turn into a hollow or die or turn into a soul reaper.

_She heard the soft padding of feet. Slowly, she looked up from her position on the floor and saw the girl she had just fought, Ururu, there with a plate of fruit. "If you start to get hungry, here's some food," Ururu said, setting the plate down on the ground._

_Unlike Ichigo, Rukia didn't argue. "How long have I been down here?" she asked weakly._

"_Over seventy hours," Ururu said quietly. "Good luck. The final encroachment should start soon." And the girl was gone._

How am I going to get out of this_? Rukia thought weakly, looking down at her chain. _How am I going to do this when I feel so weak and helpless

_Suddenly, she felt pain. She looked down at her chain and saw that those little things were chewing again. She felt like she was being eaten alive. She stood up quickly, giving the last hope that she could shake them off._

_She couldn't._

_A sharp scream erupted from the bottom of the pit. Urahara finished off his apple and threw it to the side where it piled with all the others. "It should start soon."_

_White liquid shot out of Rukia's mouth and ears creating a mask. "Is she gonna become a hollow?" the little boy with red hair asked. "Shouldn't we do something?"_

"_No," Urahara said. "Usually, when a hollow forms, the spirit being explodes first. If you can see, the order is messed up. That means she's fighting it. Hopefully, she'll get before Ichigo did…." He mumbled under his breath._

_Down below, Rukia opened her eyes._

_But, she wasn't in the hole like she expected to be. Instead, she was on a huge hill, over-looking a small village. She looked up at the sky. It was snowing. She shivered under her clothes._

"_It seems you finally reached here," a voice said from behind her._

_Rukia spun around and looked._

_There was a woman behind her. She was wearing a beautiful dress that flowed down her like a waterfall; it was light blue and white. Her hair fell down, long past her shoulders and it was as white as the snow falling. Her eyes were ice blue and her skin was tan. She was like a goddess._

"_Rukia," the woman said. "It seems that you have finally made it here. I welcome you."_

_Rukia stood up and bowed quickly. "Who are you"_

_The woman bowed in return. "My name is Sode no Shirayuki."_

What did she say? I didn't hear her name…who is she

"_She didn't hear me," the woman said sadly. "She'll have to soon."_

_The woman smiled and Rukia knew she just couldn't be any more beautiful. "Since you wrote this story, you must know what you have to do," she said._

"_Yes."_

"_Then, good luck. Maybe someday we'll meet again."_

_Suddenly Rukia was falling. She yelped and then calmed down quickly afterward. She had to find her red ribbon before she turned into a hollow._

_It was cold falling. There was snow falling. The spirit, or what Rukia assumed her to be, suddenly appeared next to her. "Unlike the boxes, your task is to find your spirit ribbon within the snow."_

_Rukia nodded once and started searching. She looked and looked. _The spirit ribbon is red_, she thought to herself. _If I find the red piece of snow or a red ribbon then I should be able to turn into a soul reaper

_She looked up and something caught her eye. She moved her head and saw the ribbon within the snow that was falling harder and harder by the minute._

"_Grab it, Rukia!" a voice called that sounded like that woman_

_She did so and there was the hilt of her sword._

_In the basement of Urahara's shop, they watched as a beautiful white light shot out of the hole. Urahara and his three employees watched as the light shot across the ceiling and then landed twenty feet in front of them. Ellie and Yoruichi came running—well Ellie anyway—from another part of the room and stopped when they saw what the rest of the group were watching._

_The smoke that had gathered slowly disappeared. There, stood a woman with porcelain skin and the whitest hair that any of them had ever seen. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing a soul reaper outfit. As quickly as the woman came, she seemed to leave. Her hair turned back to black and her eyes had more violet in them. Her skin wasn't as fragile looking._

_Rukia stumbled and blinked twice before grinning as she saw that she had done it._

"_You did it!" Ellie yelled to her friend and went over to her._

_The two soul reapers hugged briefly. While they chatted Yoruichi walked over to Urahara. "I've never seen anything like that," the cat mumbled. "Not in all my years. Urahara, what was that?"_

_Urahara smirked. "I think she might have gotten more than just her power back. We might have witnessed a little of her bankai."_

They ate breakfast ten minutes before sunrise. Ellie tore a piece of bread in half and gave it to Rukia. She poured some milk in a bowl for Yoruichi. They ate in silence for a while until Ellie broke it. _Again_. "What are we going to do once we get inside?"

They turned to the cat, hoping for an answer. It didn't seem to want to give too many today.

"We're going to go the Repentance Tower and save Ichigo, of course."

The girls sweat–dropped. In the distance, they heard the sounds of shoes walking. Yoruichi's eyes widened and he quickly looked out to the street. "They're coming!" he hissed. "Come on!"

_Rukia knew she had never run faster in her life like she did now. She ran throughout this basement as Urahara swung his sword at her. Already knowing it was a zanpakuto and could cut the hilt—which she only had left—in half, she kept running._

He's really going to try and kill me_, Rukia thought. _I have to keep running, even if it's hard! I gotta keep running because there's nothing else I can do! Ugh, this is pathetic! I can't fight! He cut right through what was left of my sword earlier, how am I supposed to defeat him now?! You're pathetic, Rukia

"_Why are you running away?" came the beautiful voice that Rukia remembered hearing only a short time ago. "I thought I taught you better than that."_

_Rukia stopped, dead in her tracks. She looked up and saw that woman from the village of snow. "The only thing preventing you from taking this man is your fear. It's blocking your ears, therefore I can't help you. You must know my name. You said it before, Rukia, why don't you remember now? There is only one of you and your enemy. What is there to be afraid of?"_

_Rukia stopped shaking, barely recognizing the fact that she was Urahara did so too. From behind a huge rock, Jinta, Tessai, and Ururu were watching. "They just stopped!" Jinta whispered._

_Rukia looked that spirit woman deep in the eyes, feeling her power. "Look forward, Rukia. I think you'll be able to hear it now."_

_Rukia tightened the grip on her hilt._

_**Don't be afraid.**_

_She started to turn around._

_**Turn and face him.**_

_**Don't let him defeat you.**_

_**If you leave, you will age. Be afraid and you will die. Now, Rukia, shout out my name!**_

_There was a brilliant flash of white light. "Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled spinning around to face Urahara, the light flung towards him. He dodged._

"_What is that?" Jinta asked, amazed by the zanpakuto's beauty._

_White hilt, white blade…Sode no Shirayuki._

"_Be careful, Urahara," Rukia warned. "I don't want to hurt you!" There was another flash of light and it flew towards Urahara and it was much stronger than the first._

_His hat flew up in the air._

"_If it wasn't for my shield, I don't know if I could have stopped her," Urahara mumbled, surprised that this Rukia had it in her. She was a miracle._

"_Lesson three, complete," he said, bending over to pick up his hat. But Rukia didn't hear him. She was asleep, her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, lying beside her._

He lead them deeper in the alleyways and then they reached what seemed to be the backside of a bar and they hurried through the back way and out to the entrance.

"What are we doing?" Rukia mumbled to Ellie.

"It's so we don't look suspicious," Ellie said. "If we come out of an alleyway, what does it look like?" Rukia nodded understanding immediately.

They reached the front of the bar and looked out. Already the first part of the fourth division started to pass. They waited until they saw the captain to walk out. "Captain Unohana," Ellie said, running up to her said. "I'm sorry about this! We kinda got lost and stopped into the bar for directions and then we just—"

"There, there," Unohana said calmly. "That's alright, just get in line, dear. I understand." Ellie nodded immediately and went into line.

She walked a while in silence until turned to her left to say something to Rukia. There was no Rukia or Yoruichi next to her. Panicked, she turned around and pushed through the crowd. Finally, she reached the back and saw four men dressed in white. She couldn't see their faces because they were covered by masks.

"I knew it," someone mumbled beside her. She looked down and saw Yoruichi. She looked ahead, where the cat was looking. She gasped.

"No…" she mumbled.

There, in chains was none other than Rukia Kuchiki.

The sun was rising.

"Rukia!" she yelped and ran forward. The guards didn't seem to care that she talked to her. "Rukia, why are you in chains?! What happened?"

Rukia looked over to her and Ellie saw her eyes were glassed over; she was scared. "I—don't … know. I blinked and I was here, in chains. I don't know what happened. I just—"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this."

"No." The voice came from Yoruichi.

Ellie looked down, horrified. "What?!" she yelled. "But, Rukia … she's in freakin chains!! What do you mean, I can't get her out of this?!"

She looked over to Rukia for help but the raven-haired girl was looking at the cat. Something in her eyes clicked. "No, Ellie. Go with Yoruichi."

"What?!"

Rukia turned her head sharply to Ellie. "Go, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon."

By this time they had reached the gate. Ellie froze. What was going on? What was she talking about? Why was she doing this? Rukia…

"Are you coming or not?" a giant asked from above; he must be the gate keeper. Ellie nodded and hurried inside. She followed her group until the first corner and Yoruichi told her to take a right and she did so, her thoughts still on Rukia. _How did they catch her? And…what if they catch me?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so they're in the Soul Society and ready to go! So … what's up with Rukia!? You'll find out in the next chapter … hehe. Sorry!**

**How was that guys? I figured most of you knew they would get there and stuff…so, I gave you some flashbacks so you wouldn't have to read filler chapters.** **Anyway, Happy New Year! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Preview:**

All I wanted was to write a story. All I wanted to do is publish I could share with the world. All I wanted to do … was have someone that I would never have to give my whole being to, because he didn't care who I was. He just loved me … for me.


	17. I'm Still Here

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he knew he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He didn't wake up to that little strip of light like he had for a while now. Instead, he was on the ground. His eyes strained to open and he looked to his left and then to his right. What was going on? Where was he?

His eyes adjusted and he realized that he was underground. Ichigo looked to his left and then to his right wondering why the hell he was here. Wasn't he supposed to be up in that damn tower? Yes, he realized. He had been there for a while. How many weeks now? Two, three, maybe? Maybe even four?

His head hurt; and his chest. Come to think of it, his whole body hurt. He sat up and blinked twice before trying to think again.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here," came a voice that Ichigo knew all too well. He looked to his left and saw a black cat coming his way.

"Yoruichi?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

The cat smirked. "Well, I figured you would want to know what the hell you were doing here, right about now. I've been here for a while…Ellie's probably worried."

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Ellie?!"

"I probably should explain, shouldn't I?"

* * *

Rukia woke up, stiff and cold. She looked around and she was where she ended up to be yesterday; inside the Repentance cell. Her head hurt like she had been hit.

Somehow, she knew from that look in Yoruichi's eyes not to be afraid. Of course, she was, but that didn't stop her as her captors took her here. It didn't make her tremble in fear because, of course, she wasn't going to do that. She was stronger than that. Than this.

How pitiful it was to be captured just minutes of being in the Seireitei. How horrible it was not to know what happened and knowing what was going to happen. _Ugh, what is wrong with me_? Rukia yelled to herself. _Why are you such an idiot!_

None of her words were spoken out loud of course. She stayed silent as she watched out the small little window. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. She sighed deeply, trying to gather her thoughts.

If she could get out of here…what was she going to do? Of course, she would go and get Ichigo…that was a give in. But, how was she going to get him? She would have to fight someone eventually; she knew that, but who would it be? Everything that had happened with the book had happened to her as well—aside from a few extra things. There had always been twists that Rukia herself had never expected. Would her travels 

throughout the Soul Society be like the book? Would she fight Renji, then Kenpachi, and then her brother? Or would it be someone else like Toshiro or Momo?

No…Hitsugaya and Momo were doing something right now. They had the whole Aizen thing. _But…I haven't written anything from that arc yet_, Rukia thought. What would they be doing? Would they act like they had in the book until that part of their story stops? Or would it keep happening because I'm here and know everything that happens eventually to these people.

Rukia brought her hands together, rested her head on them, and then leaned her balled up hands against the wall. _Ichigo…where are you? What's happening to me? Why…why is everything so complicated_?

_All I wanted was to write a story. All I wanted to do is publish I could share with the world. All I wanted to do…was have someone that I would never have to give my whole being to, because he didn't care who I was_.

"Rukia, you poor thing," came a goddess like voice from beside her. Rukia didn't look. She knew it was probably insanity coming to snatch her, but she thought it sounded a lot like Sode no Shirayuki. She decided to play along, maybe if she went crazy, it would pass the time away.

"All you wanted," the voice continued, "is to be loved by someone who would love you, for you. You wanted someone who didn't care you were once an orphan and then adopted into nobility. You wanted someone who would treat you like a normal fifteen to twenty-two year old girl. You are just the same as everyone else, Rukia. At least, that's what you think."

_Stop…_Rukia mentally begged, hearing the words she never wanted to hear. She didn't want to hear that she had been desperate enough—selfish enough—to make her knight in shining armor because she couldn't find him in her world. She had been hurt…it made sense that she would write about someone who wouldn't leave her and wouldn't die on her. It made sense that she had created a person to save her.

_I'm so selfish…_she thought_. I'm a stupid, selfish child and I should be punished for messing with the laws of nature; of everything I live by. Stupid…_

"Rukia," the voice said again. She looked up this time and could have sworn she saw Sode no Shirayuki for a second. "You are not selfish. You are someone who's been hurt and needs someone to heal you. Rukia, you are not desperate or selfish or stupid. You are human. No human can go throughout life without companionship or love. And if they do, their life ends before others."

Rukia looked away from the nothingness that she saw and looked back out the window. Rain was coming…she could feel it. "Rukia," she heard the voice one last time. "Do not be afraid of death. He's coming to save you. Do not be afraid that he might die. You are going to save him."

She felt the presence disappear and she sighed before closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the wall. "Rukia."

She looked up suddenly hearing his voice. No one was there. She laughed out loud, her throat closing with emotion. "I am going crazy," she laughed to herself before lying down to rest. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now. Unconsciousness was welcome.

* * *

"You mean that Rukia is here, right now?" Ichigo asked as he sat cross legged by Yoruichi. He remembered where he was now. He was underground, right before he battled Renji. Why he was here, Yoruichi had yet to tell him.

"Yes, she's here. And so is Renji's girlfriend, Ellie. They've trained for almost a week and a half non-stop, except for resting at night, training to save you."

Ichigo leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "I told her not to come…I told her—that she'd be killed. And she comes. Why would she do that?"

Yoruichi smirked. "Because you told her not too. Because she cares too much about you to not do something. Because _you_ saved _her_."

Ichigo shook his head. "Then…why am I here? And not up in the tower like I was yesterday?"

"When Rukia came to us, Urahara trained her and I trained Ellie. After they were ready to leave for the Soul Society, we told Rukia that the only way to save was to read themselves inside the book. So, she wrote for three days straight. Finally, she got it. That night she read it out loud and she, Ellie, and myself wound up right outside of Soul Society.

"When Rukia's spirit came to this world, she was no longer Rukia Kuchiki, the author of BLEACH, she became the Rukia you know from your past. When the sun came up, Rukia became the character because they are the same person, supposedly.

"You are the character Ichigo Kurosaki from the actual storyline but you are also the Ichigo Kurosaki put on death row. You are the same person but there are two stories here. So, there is only one thing that can happen."

Ichigo leaned forward again, listening contently as Yoruichi dropped her voice. "It means that during the day, you are the Ichigo Kurosaki who is saving the prisoner, Rukia. By night, Rukia Kuchiki is the author saving the prisoner, Ichigo. You are saving her and she is saving you."

He was confused. "But—where's Ganju and Hanataro and Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad? Shouldn't at least Ganju and Hanataro be with me?"

"That's something I don't quite understand, yet. I believe the reason you are alone is because Rukia has written past this part. She has already told the part about when you fight Renji and Kenpachi and Byakuya. That's why you can remember it. I believe, all you have to do is go and try and save her. If you do that before nightfall—before your execution—you might be able to save her."

Ichigo sat dumbfounded. "So…that means I might not have to fight anyone on the way up to save her? Does that mean that the whole thing with Aizen has already past? She's just up there, going to be executed?"

"I'm not sure, but that's the closest I've gotten. And it's probably the only conclusion we'll be able to figure out. You have to understand, Ichigo"—Ichigo looked up and saw that Yoruichi had transformed to her human form and was adjusting her shirt—"sometimes love works in weird ways. In the end, you won't always have all the answers. You won't always know exactly everything in the end.

"All you do know, Ichigo, is the person you ended up saving. You are working to save Rukia and she is working to save you. If you remember, you've gone through the same story, put in the same situations, and done the same thing in the end. You chose her despite the fact she would never forgive you and she chose you despite the fact you said she would be killed.

"You chose the greatest aspect of life above everything else. You and Rukia chose love."

Ichigo stood up to stand in front of Yoruichi who was already standing. "Love?" Ichigo asked. "I chose…love over everything else?"

Yoruichi smiled. "You still might be too young to understand. But yes, you chose what everyone is looking for. You chose that girl that you can be happy with."

Like she could see through the ground, Yoruichi looked up and said, "I need to get going, so I can explain this to Rukia and Ellie. They'll need me soon."

She walked past him and over to a ladder that would take her up to the surface of the Soul Society. Ichigo watched her. She turned around one last time to say, "By the way, the Soul Society is thinking about moving up your sentencing. Instead of thirty days…they're about to change it to less than ten."

And she was gone.

Ichigo stood there, his arms and legs shaking. He only had ten days to save Rukia. It shouldn't be that hard. He already had bankai. He already fought most of his opponents. But…he didn't have that much longer. Only about five full days to save her.

He blinked, about ready to start and run, but when he opened his eyes, he was back in the Repentance Tower, leaning up against the wall, staring out of the small window. It was dark, stars shining in the sky.

…_Was it just a dream_? He thought. No…it couldn't be.

Rukia was here, trying to save him. He had to try and remember that. He had to tell himself that he wasn't going to die alone. He was going to have someone there to save him. Though, it wasn't necessary, it was a bit of hope that he couldn't resist.

* * *

"Rukia!" Ellie yelped, scrambling to her feet and running over to give the raven-haired woman a hug. "I've been so worried about you! Yoruichi left this morning and told me to wait and not make any sound. It was sooo boring, I didn't think I would last. He just got here a few minutes before you did."

"She," Rukia said, a little dead in her eyes.

"She?"

"Yoruichi is a girl, not a boy. The voice is just a disguise. You should know that." Ellie shrugged and lead Rukia over to where she had been sitting for the whole day.

They sat in silence, waiting for the other to speak. Not being able to handle the silence any longer, Ellie asked, "What's wrong, Rukia?"

"Huh? Nothing, I'm just thinking."

Silence.

Yoruichi sat up and stretched then turned to the girls. There was a small fire place in front of them, crackling of wood the only sound being made. "I suppose I should tell you why Rukia was kidnapped," Yoruichi said.

"That'd be nice," Ellie replied sarcastically.

Yoruichi paused.

"Well…it's because—during the day Ichigo is saving Rukia and by night Rukia is saving Ichigo. It's the opposite, but it's very much the same. Let me start at the beginning."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, this chapter is horrible. Just bad. But, this is all I got to offer so I still hope you liked it. :).** **So … I want to give a big shout out to Katy008 for guessing the right answer first! Anyone else guess why Rukia was in chains right? Well, if you did, good job!**

**And to everyone else who's reviewing and reading!! Thanks!**

**Oh, and a little request. My friend, freedomwriter123 wrote her first oneshot and finally put it up yesterday. It's with the show **_**Naruto**_** about Sakura and Sasuke. It's really, really good! Here's the link take out the spaces:**

**httpwwwfanfictionnets39920401StayBeautiful**

**Have a great weekend! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Preview:**

You keep doing that! Stop doing that damn thing Ellie! Either attack him, or don't! Surrender to him you coward, if you can't do it!


	18. A Little too Good For Me

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

_By day I'm saving you. By night, I'm waiting to be saved. Don't get yourself killed, Rukia. I don't know what I'll do if you get yourself killed…_

It was nearly three in the morning when Ichigo finally calmed down enough to sleep. Since nightfall, he had paced the tower, too anxious to try and rest. It was like an adrenaline rush had come and he couldn't sit still. It took all he could not to run throughout the tower. He had to keep some of his dignity.

The moon was full outside and there were billions of stars sparkling. It was such a beautiful night out, Ichigo thought. Is this what Rukia does when she's in here? Does she just stare out this window and think about how beautiful it is out there? Or does she think of something else? _Me, maybe_?

_Most likely_, Ichigo smirked. _She would be so worried and just thinking of ways to torture me once she got the chance. But that's why I'm here to save her…she deserves a normal life—well, as normal as our lives can get_.

Ichigo closed his eyes and an image of a girl with raven-colored hair, bright–violet eyes, and a short summer dress smiling and waving to him in front of the store. He saw her sitting on the small island in her kitchen with that "Karakura Football" t-shirt on and pajama pants. He saw her under him; looking at him with so many emotions he couldn't even begin to describe them all. He saw her begging him to stay. He saw her hurt.

That was the last thing he saw before he finally fell asleep, the moon suddenly covered up by a small cloud.

* * *

Rukia looked up when she saw that her light source was suddenly vague. There was a small cloud covering the moon, making it nearly impossible to see in front of her. "Ellie?" she whispered. "Ellie, where are you?"

"Over here," Ellie's voice came. "Just keep walking forward until—"

The moon appeared again and Rukia saw Ellie was actually facing her. "Or, the moon can just come back out," Ellie remarked sarcastically. "Let's go."

They walked forward.

After finding out what was going on; the reason for Rukia disappearing during the days, Rukia and Ellie wanted to leave right away to get as far as they could. According to Yoruichi, wherever Ellie was, Rukia should end up. They were trying to get up the stairs and at least half way to the tower before sunrise. Then, Ellie would continue on up and rest during the day as would Rukia. By nightfall, they would both be ready to do it again.

For a while, they walked in silence, thinking. Ellie popped her neck and adjusted her ponytail more often than necessary. She wouldn't admit it but she was nervous. She was nervous of who she would have to 

fight. Surely, someone would have noticed that they weren't really part of any squad. Surely, someone would be coming to get them now…lurking at every corner.

Get a hold of yourself, Ellie, she thought to herself. No one's coming to get you. No one's going to hurt you here. Well…not the way that hurts. Just…calm down. You're going to be fine.

Up ahead there was an archway and, under it, was the start of a long stairway, all leading up to the Repentance Cell, where Ichigo was waiting. It was nearing dawn, Ellie realized as she saw just the slightest bit of pink in the trees just east of them. Rukia would be going soon, back to the cell. She mildly wondered where Ichigo would end up. Maybe, she'd find him today and he would help her get up to the tower. He's already done this before, she thought. He should know the way.

She drifted away from her thoughts and realized that only her feet shuffle on the hard, metal ground. She turned around, expecting to see Rukia gone already, back to the cell. But, she was right there—behind her. What?

"Rukia…" Ellie started but stopped when she saw the look in her eyes. She was scared. What? Why was she scared? "Rukia," she started again but stopped when she heard a low chuckle.

She felt hot breath in her ear and a familiar voice, "You know, for a shinigami, you're not very observant. And here, the prisoner noticed me before you did."

Ellie flushed finally realizing who he was and how close he was to her. It was—Renji. And he was only inches away from her; his mouth was right next to her ear. She was about ready to spin around but she was slightly afraid to meet his eyes. This wasn't her Renji; _her_ Renji would never have done this to Ichigo and Rukia. Though, jealous of Ichigo for a while, Renji had realized one night during take-out and _Super Troopers_—her request, the guy wanted to watch _Moulin Rouge_!—Ichigo could be that guy for Rukia that he could never be because all of the crap back in high school. _Her_ Renji would never do this to Rukia…not when he was trying _so hard_ to get them where they were before; Ellie knew that would never happen. It was too deep of a wound that would heal without a scar. Ellie knew how that went.

She turned around slowly and saw that he was already gone, back by the stairs. "Rukia," she said, drawing her sword slowly, her eyes not looking away from Renji's. "I'll fight him. You go on ahead. Before the sun rises, get as far as you can."

There wasn't an answer.

Ellie turned her head slightly and saw that Rukia was already gone, back to the tower. Again, she wondered where Ichigo might be, but also realized that Renji wasn't going to let her think for long. She drew her sword now, fully now, so it was out in front of her. "What's your name?" he asked.

She straightened up at the sound of his voice; tense, rough like he hadn't got enough sleep the night before. He was probably out with some girl…Ellie knew more than anyone he had gone through the whole department before he finally asked her out. Cocky little man-whore, she thought amused.

God knew she was the one who set him right.

"_Come ooon, I know you like me. You look at me all the time…"_

_Ellie's face flushed as she looked up at the red-haired police officer. "Only in your dreams," she spat, her face turning bright red. Quickly, she looked back down at her computer and typed furiously, trying to escape his gaze._

"_You never gave me a proper answer," he said, his tone suddenly serious. Ellie turned to look up at him and went wide eyed. His face was not two inches from hers, staring at the computer screen. "I mean, though I may seem like a ignorant bastard to you, I'm actually very observant. You look in my general direction a lot. So—what'll be? A date?"_

"Ugh_, you _wish_, Abarai."_

"_I'll fight you for it."_

"_What!?"_

_Truly, the question had confused her. Fight him? What did he mean? Like—a fist fight, here and now?_

"_Let me fight you. I'll do it for a date with you."_

_She bit her lip. "Fine," she agreed. "If you win, you get a date with me. If I win, you leave me the hell alone." _

_He shrugged. "Fine with me."_

She had won that fight. It hadn't taken much. Just a few punches to the face and he was down. It had been easy. Why, then had she still accepted his offer on the date? She had beaten him and then ended up dating him…for a while now. What had been? Two months?

"My name is Ellie."

And here she was, fighting him. The guy she thought she cared a lot about and here she was calling out her zanpakuto. "Sing, Myu-jikaru-kouu," she whispered and her sword took shape. She held the pitch black sword out in front of her as he pulled his out. "I would think about releasing it," she smirked. "I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time you saw me."

He laughed, his zanpakuto outstretched in front of him. "Fine, if you really want to see it…" He ran his hand down the blade. "Howl Zabimaru!"

His blade turned into a jagged sword, which Ellie knew would extend. Three attacks is his limit, she thought. His voice interrupted her train of thought. "If you're going to attack, you better go! Ladies first, you know!" He gave a stupid little bow.

Ellie smirked. "Symphony One, Koukyoukyoku!"

There was that music again. It was soft and calm like a beautiful day by the river with the soft wind blowing and the sun bright and warm above. Renji suddenly felt—calm, sleepy even. He felt like he was flying too. How was that possible? He looked ahead of him and saw her for the first time. She wasn't the prettiest girl he had seen in his life that was for sure. She had a little crook in her nose and there were four or five freckles sparkling on her cheeks. She was thin, but not too thin. Her hair was long and blond, thrown up into a ponytail. She wasn't the prettiest—but she was something that made him stare at her a little too long.

She suddenly appeared in front of him. For a moment, he thought she was going to strike; but instead, she hesitated. He could do it! He pulled his sword out in front of him and sliced it across her shoulder.

She gasped and disappeared until she was about twenty feet away. Ellie looked at him and took in another staggered breath. _Why didn't you do it? A voice sneered in her left ear. Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?_

I couldn't.

_Why not? Don't you realize that if you kill him, you won't have to commit to yourself to him anymore? Don't you know that, pupil?_

Yes, master.

Ellie looked at the corner of her eye and saw her. There was a small girl there with black hair and dark eyes. Her dress she was dark blue and looked like she was from the late 1700's. Her face was like porcelain and there was a design of a moon on her cheek. How this girl was her zanpakuto, she'd never know. But, she was.

The girl, Myu-jikaru-kouu, always reminded Ellie of her one little weakness, the fact that she couldn't ever commit herself to anyone. Ever since high school, she had never wanted or needed anyone. Until she met Renji and then Rukia, she had never wanted any other friends since the day she saw her best friend's face locked with her boyfriend's. Ever since that day…she hadn't wanted anyone else.

And then Renji came along.

"_Wow, you clean up nice," Renji commented as he stood outside of her apartment. She was wearing a turquoise top with black jeans—not to fancy, but enough for her._

"_I'm not sure if that's a compliment…but I'll take it," Ellie replied. "And you do as well."_

_They took the elevator to the main floor of her apartment building and walked out into the frigid October air. Ellie pulled her coat tighter around her body. Renji smirked and easily wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off._

"_Aren't you cold?" she asked, shivering._

"_Ah, come on its only like fifty degrees, it's not that bad!" he laughed, a sparkle in his eye. "You're such a girl." He laughed again, and tried to rest an arm around her shoulder again. This time she didn't shrug it away. And when she shivered again, he tightened his grip._

"_Thanks," she said quietly._

"_No problem," he replied._

_They came to the little diner where he had planned their evening. It wasn't like a fancy restaurant Ellie couldn't afford. She had been here several times before. But she liked it none the less._

_Dinner was pleasant. Ellie learned that Renji could actually be a pleasant man when he wanted to be. He talked about college and about what he wanted to in his life. He asked about her school and what she really wanted to do. Someone like her shouldn't be in law enforcement. She might lose that pretty face of hers. I mean, had she'd seen some of the old hags in the station?_

_Ellie had rolled her eyes and said she wanted to be in the law enforcement. There was only one thing she wanted more…_

"_What's that?" he asked, taking the last bite of his hamburger. They were nearing the end of dinner and, for some reason, neither one of them wanted it to end._

"_Well…I would love to direct my own pieces of music. I've written a lot of music and I think it would be so incredible to do that."_

_She ate up the last bit of her mashed potatoes and looked straightened the wrinkles in her pants. "So you have a passion for music?" he asked. "That's really cool."_

She dodged another attack. The girl appeared beside her ear as she skidded down the ground. _Ugh, you can never give it up, can you? You'll just run away again, like you always do. Why to go, Ellie. Pushing him away again just like I'd knew you'd do._

Ellie took in another breath. I would never do that. I've let him in further than I've ever let anyone in. Don't tell me that I'm going to push him away. I haven't!

She attacked again. Block; one, two, three…now! She nicked him on the arm. He frowned and pushed her away again. _You have_…

This isn't my Renji! Ellie argued mentally. This Renji doesn't even know me! He didn't even know my name until I told him! How can I push him away when he doesn't even remember me?!

_Prove me wrong. If you go back to the real world and you still see him. If you still dream about him at night and the music is always around in your world, then I'll never mention your weakness again. But until then, I've got to keep you strong. And if this is the way to do it, then I'll keep doing it_.

Ellie glanced to the girl down next to her and saw that she was frowning. _Unlike most Soul Reapers, Ellie, your zanpakuto didn't choose you. You chose your zanpakuto. The only other person who's done that is Ichigo Kurosaki; and now, Rukia Kuchiki. You have to be human first and then pick your zanpakuto when you're turn into a Soul Reaper. Your love for music, Rukia's cold and sad interior, and Ichigo's need for power to protect, all gave you a zanpakuto to complement that_.

I'm your perfect match, the girl teased, as Ellie blocked an attack from Renji. So, that's why the human Soul Reapers are so important to Soul Society. That's why, when the character Rukia Kuchiki gave Ichigo Kurosaki her power, she was immediately put to death when she came back to Soul Society. It's because the human Soul Reapers will be power powerful than any other regular Soul Reaper. That's why you are not very far away from reaching bankai. That's why Rukia is a lot stronger now than she is in her book. That's why Ichigo could have taken down all Soul Society to Rukia in the book.

Suddenly, Ellie understood. She understood why the Soul Reaper that had saved her was so hesitate about saving her.

_It had been nearly ten years ago now. Ellie had been fourteen when it happened. _

_She had been walking home from the store when she heard a voice. She turned around and saw a monster wearing a mask. She gasped. What was that? And why was it after her?_

_It was moving much too fast for her to do anything, let alone anyone else. She closed her eyes, preparing for death, but she never felt pain. She cracked an eye and saw a Soul Reaper standing in front of her, taking the blow for her. She felt her eyes widen and she felt herself take a sharp intake of breath._

"_Oh my gosh, are you alright!?" she asked, leaning down to the side of the Soul Reaper._

_The man was wearing a black robe and a white over jacket. He had long white hair and he looked sick when he looked at her. "Is it coming back?" he asked._

_She looked up and saw the monster. It was coming near them again and this time it had friends. They were huge, towering over the buildings of Karakura. Tears stung her eyes and fell down her cheeks as death came lurking._

"_How can I help?" she gasped, feeling her throat clog up._

"_Well…wow," he smiled. "I'm supposed to be a captain, how did this happen? I've been taken down by a mere hollow. But, if you want to save me, I'll have to give you my power. You'll have to control it but…I can give it to you."_

_She nodded. "Okay—okay, give it to me. Let me help you, please. For saving my life, let me help."_

_He hesitated. "Please," she begged._

_He nodded. "Okay, here, take my sword…okay, good. Now stab it into the center of your being and you'll become a Soul Reaper and you'll be able to defeat the monster."_

_She nodded. "Will you this hurt you?"_

"_It might make me sick for a while…but it should be okay. I'll be okay. You ready?"_

_Ellie felt the tip of his sword go through her thin t-shirt. It was cold against her skin. "Wait, what's your name? I mean, you did save me. And unless you're some freaky pedophile, I'll be okay. I've taken classes." She grinned, like the young-little girl she was._

_He smiled. "No, I don't think you need to worry about me. But my name, if you must know, is Ukitake."_

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Ellie."_

She knew he was a captain and now she knew that he had been Rukia's captain. But…he didn't come out of the book. Maybe, he was from the real Soul Society, the one Urahara had told her about. Reading Rukia's book for the first time reminded her of that captain, the one who had changed her life. The way Rukia had saved Ichigo was the same way her captain had saved herself.

_Attack, now_.

Ellie shot forward and he dodged quickly. She side-stepped and got him on the robe. It tore a little and disappeared again.

It was almost like a dance. One would shoot forward, attack the other and go back again. Ellie tried really hard to get him, but she always faltered before she did attack. It was like something was holding her back.

Another attack; she went back again.

_You keep doing that! Stop doing that damn thing Ellie! Either attack him, or don't! Surrender to him you coward!! _

I'm not a coward. I just don't want to hurt him. He means something to me, Myu-jikaru-kouu, and I don't want to do what happened to me.

It doesn't matter now, you coward. Don't you see yourself? You're cut up and hurt, barely getting by. Do you really think you'll defeat him like this?

She shook her head slightly. I'm not a coward.

He's not your Renji. Why are you hesitating?

I'm not a coward.

You keep hesitating.

I'm not…

He's not your Renji.

"I'm not a coward!" she said out loud and then she went forward and got him, right in the stomach. He looked down. She sliced it across so fast he didn't have time to react. He fell to the ground and Ellie came after him, falling on her knees. Her zanpakuto fell to the ground with a clang and the last thing Renji saw was her face before he slipped into unconsciousness.

She could feel those stupid tears come and she let one fall before she rested her head in her hands and sat there. The sun was starting to set in the sky. It was then she realized how exhausted she was. She had been fighting him all day, doing that little dance.

She felt a presence beside her and looked over to see Ichigo sitting there beside her, looking down at Renji. He looked over to her and smiled at her. "You're a mess, Ellie."

She laughed, wiping her tears. "I've been watching you for a while. You're a wonderful fighter and you can fight this guy for a long time. Thanks for coming to save me."

She smiled. "If it wasn't for me, Rukia would probably still be at home sleeping. She was so depressed after you went away and she decided not—not to go after you. I was so mad at her. She was so strong and she didn't even know it."

Ellie looked down at Renji and closed her eyes.

"Then one day at like three in the morning, she came to my apartment, her clothes of her pajamas and she was soaked. I guess reality hit her hard. And she told me she wanted to save you. She pretty much dragged me along for the ride. I'm happy to help."

"Thanks."

* * *

Rukia walked up behind Ellie. Nightfall was here and she was ready to get going. It seemed Ellie had a long battle with Renji. "Ellie," Rukia sat down beside her and looked down at Renji who had bandages on his arms and stomach.

"I'm sorry didn't get any further," Ellie said. "I just—got distracted."

Rukia touched Ellie's shoulder slightly. "Do you need to sleep? You look exhausted, and besides, someone's bound to notice Renji eventually. We gotta go."

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"He'll be fine, trust me."

Ellie looked over to Rukia and that's when Rukia saw that Ellie had been crying. She could see black under her eyes, she was exhausted. She could see her hair was dirty from sweat and there was dry blood on her face.

"Can you promise me something?" Ellie asked.

"Sure. Anything."

"Promise me that when we leave here, that we'll always be friends."

Rukia smiled. "Duh! Of course! Forever. And when that day comes, we'll tell each other our story, because I know that we're a lot alike and you won't know the whole me unless you know my story. Make sense?"

Ellie smiled back. "Forever. And no, not really. But I'll take it." She held out her hand and the black-haired shinigami shook it. A pact of friendship, something neither one of them had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really have much to say tonight. Mmm, well, I hope all you Renji X Ellie shippers out there got your fill!! And some mysteries have been solved! And ones we didn't even know were mysteries are now solved!! YAY!!**

**Please Review!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview:**_

"Captain—"


	19. I'll Be

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

Sometimes Ichigo wondered if he was really doing anything to save Rukia. Every time he woke up, it seemed like Rukia or Ellie had already been there, fighting off any Soul Reapers that may have come their way. He kept trying to get in front of their path, he wanted to help to. He hated being the _damsel in distress_, if that was _even_ the way to put it. He hated sitting in a cell, waiting for a _girl_ to save him.

It wasn't right.

So, he was going to get in front of them and stop some Soul Reaper before they had the chance too. If he knew Rukia, he knew she was probably hurt by now. And—when he saw Ellie after the fight with Renji—he knew she was probably even worse now. He wasn't even scratched! How weak was that?

He had climbed stairs for the past day. Now, he reached the top and bent over, trying to catch his breath. By the time he had seen the last stair, he had ran the whole time—hoping to finish. He looked up and saw the tower in the distance and saw the sun sinking behind him.

He sighed. It was so ironic. He was trying to save Rukia during the day; trying to get to this tower that was horribly far away yet, just to go back there in only a matter of minutes.

From what he knew, the Soul Society hadn't suspected anything. They didn't know he wasn't in his cell during the day. And they didn't know Rukia wasn't in hers at night. It could be two different stories at once, he reasoned with himself while running. It could be the actual story during the day and then the new story at night, the one where he was rapidly losing his manhood because two certain girls couldn't leave him anyone to fight.

_Wow_, he thought. _I'm starting to sound like Kenpachi. Not good_.

_But_, he continued on—dismissing the thought—that could be possible. Or maybe they were trying to play a trick on him and Rukia…waiting for the right moment to strike, waiting for him to be caught off-guard. Well, it wasn't going to happen. Not to Ichigo.

_**You have to understand, Ichigo, sometimes love works in weird ways. In the end, you won't always have all the answers.**_

Yoruichi's words rang through his head. Love…? It all seemed possible now for some reason. He might be in love with Rukia. With everything that they had been through, not only here, but also in the real, real world, it seemed likely. And yet—Ichigo couldn't believe it.

How had he got here? Too being in love with Rukia? It seemed like just yesterday he was trying to get rid of her and now—he was in love with her.

_I've got to stop reading so much into things,_ Ichigo thought, shaking his head. _I'm starting to sound like Uryuu. Ugh, I don't even want to know why I'm starting to sound like him_.

He looked up at the tower again. The sun was sinking rapidly. He only had seven days until his execution. He didn't have a long time before he had to save Rukia. Everything else had to wait. All the feelings had to wait until _after_ he had saved her.

Because God knew he was at least going to do _that_.

* * *

There was another one, Rukia thought wearily as she leaned back. Sometimes she would get these weird daydreams…like she was the real character Rukia. She saw herself meeting Renji and his friends all the way to herself stabbing Kaien before she woke up to realize she wasn't sleeping.

It was strange. Though she had written everything and knew everything happened to Rukia Kuchiki in the book, it was different when she experienced it. It was harder going through that school then Rukia would have thought, the other student's comments about her were still ringing through her head. She hadn't known how lonely it really was when your best left you to become a vice—captain. She didn't realize how terrified she was for Ichigo the night she gave him her powers.

And she didn't know why on earth by the time Ichigo saved her, she had feelings for him that were just a little bit more than "Oh, just some guy I met in the living world. No big deal."

She didn't like it.

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes again.

It wasn't like she couldn't like Ichigo more than a friend. It wasn't like she hated feeling a wave of adrenalin pass through her veins when he kissed her that night that seemed so long ago. It wasn't that she didn't like him.

She did like him. As a friend. Yeah…that's it a friend. Yeah…

"_I'll never go further than you want me to," he said softly. "I don't want to hurt you like you have been in the past."_

"Damn it," she cursed. "This is just my freakin' luck."

There was no denying it now. She loved him. Period.

* * *

Ellie closed her eyes and sighed. She had slept most of the day with Rukia's permission. She would have kept going if it wasn't for her. But Rukia though she looked tired—she couldn't admit that she was wrong—and commanded her to rest.

Before she left the night before, they had reached the top of the stairs and were running along with they found an abandoned little house. They made up a bed and Ellie slept there pretty much the whole day. By nightfall, she had washed her face and hair in the small sink at the corner of the room, she had checked to see if anyone was coming, and then she started pacing, waiting anxiously for Rukia to come.

When the door finally opened and Rukia walked in she sighed. Finally. They had tons of ground to cover today. Sometimes, Ellie wished Rukia didn't have to go back into that damn tower. It would make it so much easier to save Ichigo in time.

"There you are! Are you ready to go?"

Rukia nodded, silent and they headed out. Ellie looked over to her raven-haired friend and frowned. Something was wrong…again. What could be wrong now?

They started running as soon as the moon fell across them, shining their way. "Rukia," Ellie said after a while, not being able to take the silence any longer. "What's up with you?"

Rukia grunted in reply.

"Mmm," Ellie said and looked over to her friend. "You're angry. At me?"

"No."

"What about then?"

"…Ichigo." What? Ichigo? Ellie face modeled confusion as she looked over to Rukia again. Rukia looked back and sighed. Then she explained. "You know that I'm in that tower all day long"—Ellie nodded—"so, up there I always have too much time to think. Usually, I keep myself busy…you know, so I don't have to think about things.

"Then, the day after we came here, I started having these visions of the character Rukia Kuchiki's past. It was so strange. It's different when you're living it, rather than writing it.

"I saw myself with Renji and then killing Kaien. Today, I saw Ichigo saving me. It was really hot up there, all that fire. And my stomach hurt when I saw him. Like—there were butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Then, after that, I saw us under the sunset, but instead of wanting to stay in the Soul Society. I really, _really_ wanted to go back with him."

They had started walking, taking a slight break from their running. Ellie smiled, looking over to her best friend. "You love him, right?"

Rukia blushed. "I—didn't say that!"

"But you were going there?"

Rukia sighed. "…Yes. It's so pathetic, isn't it? I created him out of my imagination to have as a friend. Not someone to end up loving in the end."

"It's not pathetic," Ellie reassured her. "You can't choose who you fall in love with. Just like I couldn't choose the cocky bastard I fell in love with."

Rukia cracked a smile and then started laughing. Ellie joined in and soon they were bent over, trying to catch their breath. It was nice to laugh when everything around them seemed to falling out from under them.

They stood there for a while and looked around. They were very close to the tower now, only another night's run away before they finally reached it.

"What do you two think you're doing?" came a voice from behind them. They spun around, their story ready to tell if the man asked.

The girls gasped and their eyes widened. The man that was standing there was none other than a captain. But not just any captain.

It was Captain Ukitake.

* * *

"Ellie," Rukia told Ellie quietly. "Go ahead. I'll deal with Captain Ukitake."

Ellie stood stunned. Standing in front of her was the man that had saved her all those years ago. And for some reason he didn't know her. It dawned to her that he wouldn't remember her. This was a book they were in, not real life. That meant…the Ukitake she met was really a Soul Reaper.

But that mystery was for another time.

She nodded and took off running.

Rukia drew her sword. "Rukia?" Captain Ukitake said calmly. "What are you doing here? I know Ichigo was taken prisoner but that's no reason to draw your sword on your own captain."

"You're not my captain," Rukia said. "I'm the author who wrote this story and now I'm going to save one of my characters who's in danger. Don't think just because I care about you Ukitake that I'm going to just let you get us caught."

Ukitake smiled and then coughed a bit. He looked up and said, "You care about me?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You were my favorite high school teacher. After Kaien died you were always there when I needed to talk to someone that wasn't my brother. You're the one who wrote me a letter of recommendation when I went to get my job at Urahara's. You were like my dad. And now—if I have to fight you I will."

He looked her up and down and shrugged. "Rukia—you know I don't want to fight you. But if you are trying to save a criminal, then I guess I will have to."

He brought his sword out so fast Rukia didn't even see it. She went down into a fight stance. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. She blocked him quickly.

When he tried to do it again, she blocked him again. He backed away, a look of confusion settled on his face. "You've become stronger?" he realized.

Rukia nodded and went in to attack.

But someone appeared in front of her. _Yoruichi_? It was. The woman with violet-colored hair and abnormal catlike eyes glared at Rukia and appeared in front of her. Shaking her head, she stabbed her in the stomach with her fingers.

Rukia coughed. Suddenly she felt woozy and knew that Yoruichi had drugged her, just like she had done to Ichigo. The last thing she was black before she lost conscience.

Yoruichi turned around, caught Ukitake's eye and was gone.

* * *

When Rukia opened her eyes she knew that she wasn't in her cell, so it must have been nighttime. She also heard noises. Loud, _annoying_ voices yelling in the background.

"WHAT WERE YOU TO THINKING?!" Yoruichi screamed at Ellie.

"We were protecting ourselves!! There was a freakin captain attacking us!! What else were we supposed to do!?"

Rukia saw Yoruichi pacing the floor. "You knew, Ellie. I told you before you left that you or Rukia wouldn't be able to take on a captain. And—even when you met one—you ran away! Ellie, out of both you, you're the strongest!! Right now, Ichigo and Rukia's lives are the only things that matter and you ran away, leaving her with a captain—"

"She told me to!"

"She could have died!!"

That got Ellie quiet. Rukia sat up and looked at them, her vision still a little hazy. "Yoruichi? Ellie?" she asked. Yoruichi and Ellie came over right away, their argument set aside for the time being.

"How do you feel, Rukia?" Ellie asked.

"…My head hurts a little bit. But other than that, I'm fine. What time is it?"

Yoruichi spoke. "It's nearly dawn. Listen both of you." She looked them both in the eye. "Rukia, it'll be harder for you but I think you can make it. And Ellie, you'll start tomorrow.

"I'm going to take you to a safe place and you two are going to learn Bankai. You have to, if you want to survive the battles ahead. The execution is coming and Rukia you'll only have three nights to release your Bankai. Ellie, you will have three days."

Rukia and Ellie passed glances at each other before turning back to Yoruichi.

"We're ready." They said at the same moment.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!! Sorry about this chapter, once again. It's pretty short and pretty unimportant. I'm just setting everything up for the last five chapters.** **Yep, last five.** **Including the epilogue. **

**Please REVIEW!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

"It seems we meet again, Rukia. I know that you vowed yourself to me but now I have to fight you with all my being. Don't be surprised if I kill you."


	20. The Great Escape

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

"Come on Rukia we have to hurry! The execution will be starting soon!" Ellie yelled behind her to the raven-haired girl that seemed to be dragging. "What's taking so long, Rukia?!"

Ellie stopped and turned around. Rukia head was looking at the ground as she stopped. Ellie saw that she was upset about something. She put her finger under her friend's chin and lifted it so Rukia was looking her in the eye. Ellie saw tears. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just tired…and excited. I mean, we're saving Ichigo right?" Rukia attempted to smile. Ellie wasn't fooled.

"What's going on?"

She didn't reply.

"Damn it, Rukia!" Ellie snapped and shook her shoulders. "What's wrong with you?" Rukia looked Ellie in the eye and then her violet orbs shifted, looking away.

"Even if we do save Ichigo," she finally spoke. "We won't have much time. We have to go back soon. It's how the story went. I won't be able to be with him long…before we go back."

Ellie backed up a bit, giving Rukia room to breathe. "Rukia," she whispered. Rukia looked up at her. "This isn't your book. You're life isn't depicted by what you write. You have to learn how to live. Just because Ichigo came into your life and just because all these things are happening, doesn't mean they didn't happen for a reason. I know that. When we find Ichigo, you'll be happy and I'll be happy. And, even if we do go back, he'll go with us. I know it."

Ellie smiled.

Rukia looked up at her and wiped the tears. "You're right," she agreed. "It's not the same. After all, we have bankai now. Rukia didn't have bankai in the book and, well—you're not in the book. Not yet, anyway." Rukia gave Ellie the biggest smile she could manage and they started running again.

The moon was nearing the middle of the sky. The execution would start soon. And Rukia and Ellie were almost there. So close to saving Ichigo.

_One day earlier…_

_Rukia was breathing hard as she skidded back on the ground. By her, Ellie was wiping blood from her cheek, catching her breath as well. "Wow, I never thought my own sword wanted to kill me," she commented sarcastically, before dodging another by Myu-jikaru-kouu._

_Rukia had to agree. It was just earlier when her zanpakuto had told her, "__**It seems we meet again, Rukia. I know that you vowed yourself to me but now I have to fight you with all my being. Don't be surprised if I kill you**__" How was that supposed to help her?_

_So, now they were both dodging countless blows from two very powerful women. They both had to find the right sword in which would fight against their zanpakuto._

_There was another shot of the right sword in which would fight against their zanpakuto._

_There was another shot of white and Rukia dodged quickly. She grabbed a white sword near her and tried to attack Sode no Shirayuki, but the sword was immediately broken when Sode No Shirayuki brought her sword down upon it._

_Rukia found another white one and did it again._

_Yoruichi had explained that when they started fighting Rukia would only be able to use the swords that were white and Ellie was only able to pick up the black swords. She had never had two bankai trainings at once and she hoped this worked._

_When Rukia went back to her holding cell during the day, Ellie would continue her training while Sode No Shirayuki would sit and watch, waiting for Rukia's return. _

_Every time Rukia would walk up, she would immediately start throwing attacks at her. After all, Rukia only had a day and a half before the bankai training would end, whether she achieved said position in her training or not._

_Rukia had tried really hard. But none of the swords she picked up seemed to work. Every time she grabbed one, it was already gone because of her goddess-sword's attacks, then she would have to find another one._

_Ellie on the other hand seriously felt like she was going to die. Her patience level was just about to run out. She was about to kill her own zanpakuto. Obviously, Ellie was not happy searching for the one sword that would inflict pain to her opponent. It wasn't fun. Not at all._

_It especially didn't make it any easier when her zanpakuto would skip off and tease her. "You'll have to do better than that!" she teased._

_Ellie didn't know if it was because she was teasing her or if it was because she was truly evil. The second option was the likely choice right now._

_They fought and fought. Both of them gave everything to save Ichigo. Both of them risked their lives the whole time they were here. They couldn't stop now, not when they were so close to saving him._

_Damn it, Rukia cursed, feeling her arm slice open with Sode no Shirayuki's latest attack. She bent over, and tried to catch her breath._

"_Come on, Rukia! If you keep stopping, you'll never be able to save Ichigo!" her zanpakuto called. "You have to keep moving!" Rukia stood up again and stumbled a bit before regaining her balance._

_She was racking her brain, thinking of some way to beat Sode no Shirayuki. She had to find the right sword…but she was running out of time. She had to find the right sword quickly…but even then it still wouldn't be enough to defeat her own sword. She didn't have enough spiritual power to gain bankai, she knew that. What was she going to do then?_

_Click._

_Rukia gasped. She had it! She would have to combine powers with Ellie in order to reach it. That would work! There were ways around this whole bankai training. Rukia had always meant to write it but she was just going make Ichigo reach bankai the hard way, anyway, so she didn't end up doing. I wonder if it still works, she thought. There's no sense in not trying._

"_Ellie! Come here!" Rukia said._

"_I'm—a little busy at the moment!" Ellie called back blocking another attack._

_She disappeared and reappeared beside Rukia. "What?" she hissed. "I'm right in the middle of kicking my zanpakuto's ass. Why do you need me?"_

"_I have a way to reach bankai._

"_We have to combine our spiritual pressure to defeat our swords. If I grab a sword"—she grabbed a white sword nearby, bringing it to her face, like Byakuya did before he released it—"and you grab a sword"—Ellie followed suit and grabbed a black sword—"we should be able to defeat them."_

"_I don't remember reading this."_

"_That's because I didn't write it. I always meant to but I never got around to do it. Ichigo would be too stubborn to do any alternative way anyway, so there was no point."_

"_Do you think this will work?"_

"_I have no idea."_

_Back to back, they stood and released their energy. Suddenly, both of them felt a lot more powerful. Ellie closed her eyes and so did Rukia. Then,_

"_BANKAI!"_

* * *

If Rukia really did come and save him, Ichigo was sure that she would have some bragging right over his head for eternity. It wasn't fair.

On the last day that he could save her, had to be the day that Yoruichi practically saved his ass when the whole eleventh division was after him. She had brought him into the small cave in which he had been in before, before he saw Rukia for the first time since she had went away.

By the time he was healed and ready to go again it was already sundown and, before he knew it, he back in the cell. Now, it was up to her. There wasn't anything he could do now.

All he could do was sit and wait for her.

He watched out the window, waiting for the moon to reach the peak of its travel through the sky. That was when he was supposed to be taken to the execution ground. They had decided to do it in the middle of the night because it was likely the three intruders would be sleeping at time.

Little did they know that that's exactly what Ellie and Rukia wanted.

Facing him, to great doors opened and in walked in six people wearing white robes and long masks. Around his neck was a red collar. Without a word, he walked over to them

Hesitating slightly, they attached six cords to the six different holes in the collar. Ichigo closed his eyes and waited until they started walking forward. He went too.

Though he was going to die, Ichigo felt a sense of hope. He knew Rukia was here. And she was just as stubborn as he was. She would do anything to save him…well, at least he hoped she did.

Wait, he thought. I'm supposed to be the one ready to die. I can't act like a baby now. I don't need anyone to save me. Yeah, I'm ready to die.

Ichigo shook his head, smiling. Who the hell was really ready to die? Not him.

They walked for a long while. Overhead, the moon was just about in the middle of the sky. He sighed as the Execution grounds came into view. So this was it. He was going to die for saving someone. What was wrong with the Soul Society, he wondered. Weren't their jobs as shinigami saving people?

It didn't make sense.

Nothing made sense.

As they approached Sokyoku Hill, Ichigo felt actually quite peaceful. Maybe, if he was executed and Rukia hadn't reached him in time, she'd just go home and live the rest of her life. He hadn't meant to get her screwed up with anything. What he had said on the street that night before he went away wasn't a joke. He had meant what he said when he told her to stay. He didn't want her to be involved with any of this and now she was trying to save him.

He sighed. Why was she so stubborn?

What the hell, he knew the answer. They were both stubborn. That's why they fought all the time and why she hit him. It was why he called her a midget and why she called him a Strawberry. It was everything that made up their relationship. Stubborn they both were. It was the reason why—even though she had told him not to—he saved her. And now, it was the reason she was saving him. It was like they matched each other perfectly, even though they never seemed to have anything in common.

* * *

"The execution of Ichigo Kurosaki will take place in just a few moments," Captain Yamamoto said, looking Ichigo straight in the eye, just daring him to do something. Ichigo didn't budge.

"It seems that no one is here for the Kurosaki execution," Captain Unohana observed. "There's Captain Soifon, Sajin…and that's about it. A few on-lookers but otherwise no one is here. Captain and Kenpachi is expected not to be here; he had to help somewhere today. Captain Hitsugaya was working something out to, with the whole Aizen business. Not even Captain Kuchiki is here. You would think he would want to see his own officers in his last moments."

Her vice—captain nodded and looked around as Unohana had described each person attending the execution. Just as she finished, there were footsteps. Isane looked behind her captain and saw Captain Kuchiki walk up. "Captain," she whispered to Unohana. "Captain Kuchiki is here."

Unohana turned her head slightly and then looked away as soon as she saw the nobleman stroll up. He stood by her and they exchanged nods in greeting.

Ichigo looked up at Isane's words, though she had whispered them. He saw Byakuya. He gave a slight smile and Byakuya glared. Ichigo looked away as Byakuya's eyes bored into him. He knew he was a disappointment and, even though, he usually wouldn't care, this time did. It hurt Ichigo that Byakuya was disappointed in him. Was that how Rukia felt when she stood here? Probably did.

"Before the execution, is there anything you would like to say?" Commander–General Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo hesitated. "Yes," he finally managed to answer. "There's only one thing I want to say, a request." He paused. "The intruders…please let them go home safely. Rukia and Ellie…and the cat—please, let them go home."

Yamamoto looked Ichigo in the eye. Said man did not look away.

Finally the General–Commander nodded. "Okay, Rukia Kuchiki and her accomplices will be returned to their world safely."

Ichigo nodded, relieved. "Thank you," was all he said.

"The execution will begin."

* * *

"That's so cruel," Isane whispered under her breath. "They have no intention of sending Rukia and her friends back to the living world. They will catch her and then put her to death as well."

"It's not cruel," Unohana said. Isane gasped and turned to her right, up at her captain. "It's kind. It's better that a soul leave this world with hope rather than hopelessness. I understand that even when in the afterlife there is still going to be people who want what's best for the ones they love. And, if we have to lie to them to give them that hope, so be it."

Isane nodded and then looked up at Kurosaki, as he was lifted in the air, two blocks at his hands and one at his feet. He was raised up in the air.

He floated upward, feeling the breeze on his face. It was cool, cooler for summer. The sun was in the sky, but there were several clouds; it would probably rain later on tonight. How ironic would that be? He hoped the old man would send Rukia and Ellie home before then. He didn't want them to suffer anymore than they had too.

The Sokyoku was released not long after he had stopped moving upward. He watched as fire burst and grew upward until it was to the top and was released into a huge bird, Sokyoku's true form.

Ichigo gulped. It was really hot up here. It was difficult for him to breathe. Why was that? Death was teasing him, dancing right in front of his eyes.

He told himself to calm done. "I've lived a good life," he whispered to himself. "I've met people that I've grown to love and protect with all myself.

"I was happy when I was little. I was saved by my mother and I was shown the way by my friends, though Keigo probably didn't have much to do with it. I met Renji and Byakuya, assholes they may be. I met Ellie, the girl to kick Renji back into place when he got out of line.

"And mostly, I met Rukia. I met her and she gave me a power to protect those I love."

He closed his eyes. "Thank you"—he saw his mother, bright and happy and cheerful, just like she should be remembered. "Thank you"—he saw Renji on his butt, gawking up at him and Byakuya sighing in the background. "Thank you"—he saw Orihime and Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, and Keigo all sitting in class, talking about pointless subjects he couldn't remember at the moment. "Thank you"—he saw Rukia smiling at him as she stacked up books and again when she was helping a customer; he saw the sadness in her eyes as she told him about Kaien and he saw her intensity, her passion as she looked up from under him, right before he kissed her.

"Goodbye."

His mind went blank. The last thing he wanted in his mind before he died was Rukia. Nothing else. Not the hell he went through his whole life. Not the life that he remembered; the horrible life that he hated living. Instead, he wanted to remember when he could smile without scowling afterward, when he could drop a box of books on himself and be laughed at and then be helped up without feeling like an idiot. He wanted to remember kissing her, even if it didn't last. All he wanted to see when he died was Rukia. That girl who had changed his world and his life.

The bird cried out dove forward. Ichigo took in a big breath and waited.

* * *

But pain never came. He waited and finally sighed and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up and all time stopped. He even thought his heart skipped a beat even.

But it wasn't the person he expected to see.

"…Ellie?"

Said girl grinned, her blond hair blowing in the wind. Behind her another head appeared. This one was also a woman with violet hair and catlike eyes. "Yoruichi?!"

Ellie bit her lip, still grinning.

"You weren't expecting us, I'm guessing?" she asked.

"Probably not," Yoruichi agreed.

Ichigo shook his head, incapable of doing anything else. Suddenly, his vocal cords wouldn't work and he was surprised he could even nod. He was shocked, even though it was a textbook answer; literally.

Ellie broke eye contact and looked up, nodding a bit.

Ichigo turned his head slowly upwards, toward the platform, up on the Sokyoku. There was another Soul Reaper, a white cloak over her shoulders; it almost looked like the one Ichigo had received when he gained bankai, but his was brown; hers was the purest of white. There, grinning in all her glory, was none other than Rukia Kuchiki. "Yo!" she called.

"…Rukia," he mumbled.

"I figured you could need some help at a time like this!" she grinned.

Ichigo shook his head. "You know you're going to be killed, right?"

"Nah. Truth is, I've gotten a lot stronger since you went away. Don't worry, I'm not dying today. And neither are you. Ellie!"

Ichigo looked back at the blond, who was also wearing the same kind of the clock only it was a light blue; just like her eyes. "Ready, Ichigo? Oof!"

Suddenly, there was a huge weight lifted off Ellie and Yoruichi's back. "It's going in for a second attack!" Yoruichi whispered under her breath. "We have to be ready."

Ichigo found his voice. "You guys, don't!! You won't be able to stop the second attack! You'll get yourselves killed!! Please!"

* * *

Down below, there was chaos. Ukitake appeared and together, he and Shunsui stopped the bird from taking another attack. It disappeared and the sky turned a gray color, just a little darker than it had been not five minutes before.

* * *

"They stopped it," Rukia whispered and her eye caught Ukitake's, though he was very far below. She smiled and he smiled back. It was in that moment, that she could trust this man with anything; the man that was so much like a father to her, and now—she knew it was true.

"Ellie! We have to destroy the execution grounds!"

"What!?" she heard Ichigo yell. "Rukia, you can't do that!"

Rukia smiled. "I can't; but Ellie can."

"Second symphonyKangen-onpu!!" Her zanpakuto turned a white color and there was a great flash of light. He could feel the heat and there was a loud crash. Ichigo could only see white and when he could see again, he was on the platform next to Rukia.

He looked down at her and she was already looking up at him, smiling. "Now did you really think I was going to leave you to die?"

He smirked. "Of course not. You're just as stubborn as me. But if you think someone's going to drag me away from here and leave you to die, you're wrong. I'll stay here."

"And do what? Get in my way?!" she yelled up at him; already frustrated.

"What are you gonna do? You can't pick me up and there is no way in hell that I'm going to jump off of here so you can get yourself killed."

Rukia glared. "That's alright, I don't need to pick you up."

She looked down and saw Yoruichi on the ground, ready for Rukia's signal. "You ready?!" she called down to her. Ichigo walked over; clearly confused.

"Yep!" Yoruichi called back up to her.

"Good," she mumbled. And then, Ichigo felt something. He looked over and saw Rukia was smirking her foot firmly connected to his butt.

Then, he was flying.

"RUKIAAAAAA!!"

* * *

Yoruichi watched as he fell. She shot off the ground and caught him three fourths from the ground. The tool that would make her fly was attached to her arm and she was about ready to unleash her spiritual energy.

When Ichigo struggled, she jabbed him in the stomach and he fell unconscious easily. Ah, how she loved to do that to him. It was so much fun. She flew off and, before anyone could realize exactly what happened, she was gone.

Ellie and Rukia hit the ground. "No one goes after him," Rukia said. "Or you'll have to fight us."

There was a stare-off for a little while and then, Captain Soifon yelled, "All vice–captains, after the prisoner!"

The vice–captains went without hesitation. Ellie took off after them. There were three vice-captains that had went. Isane, Soifon's vice-captain, and Chōjirō Sasakibe, the First Division vice-captain were all running when the blond appeared in front of them.

Isane gasped. The girl raised her sword and smirked. "Sing, Myu-jikaru-kouu," she whispered and the sword was turned black and was curved so it looked like a music note. "First symphony, Koukyoukyoku!" she yelled.

With the burst of sudden music, all the vice-captains suddenly became very dizzy and very tired. Everything seemed to be coming under pressure and then, they were out. Her spiritual pressure—which was used through the first attack—was so pressurized that it knocked them out.

She looked over to Rukia and grinned.

Rukia smiled back. Then, she frowned. There was someone behind her, and she knew exactly who it was by the spiritual force.

She brought up her zanpakuto and stopped the blade from slicing her in the shoulder. "I can see you know," she said, not turning around. "I've gotten a lot stronger."

She threw the man off and turned around facing the captain fully now.

"_Brother_."

* * *

**A/N: For anyone who doesn't understand: Okay, so during the day Ichigo is the Soul Reaper saving Rukia. At night Rukia is the one saving Ichigo. Besides Ichigo and the three girls, no one else remembers both parts of the stories. So, during the day, Ellie is spotted as a ryoka trying to save Rukia because she's the prisoner at that time. But at night, it's as if none of that ever happened. It's a different story then. Rukia and Ellie are trying to save Ichigo.**

**Yep, the pretty much disappear when they go back or get out of the holding cell. (shrugs)**

**How about another battle? Good? Who saw THIS one coming?**

**Please Review!!**

* * *

_**Chapter preview:**_

"**Brother … what about — her?"**


	21. My Heart Will Go On

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

**Reminder: All the "talking" that's bold is a zanpakuto talking like at the very beginning with Rukia and everything in **_italics _**are thoughts or the wielder talking back.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

Rukia raised her sword and called, "Sode no Shirayuki!" Immediately, it turned white; the most beautiful sword in the Soul Society some called it. Rukia could do nothing more than agree. The spirit form of her zanpakuto was so beautiful it made her blade look old and dingy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya said calmly; he was always calm. "Why are you protecting someone who broke the rules?"

"Because I have to," Rukia answered. "I can't let you kill someone who didn't do anything wrong. He saved me, and that's his job. Ichigo didn't deserve this. No one deserves this…_I_ don't deserve this." She disappeared then and tried to go in directly, maybe catching him off guard.

Not likely.

When you've been around for nearly two hundred years, nothing much fooled you. He blocked her easily, seeing her every move. _How did she obtain flash step_? Byakuya thought to himself. _That's nearly impossible. She's not this strong. She's acting as if she's got something up her sleeve. But what could that be_?

Rukia skidded away and stopped, breathing hard already_. Okay_, she thought. _So, going in for any kind of attack is pointless. He knows all of Sode no Shirayuki's dances, it's not like I can use one of those. Maybe for a distraction…but he'd see through that._

**It is time**.

Rukia nodded. "Brother!" she called out to Byakuya. He stared her down with cold eyes. She continued, "Use your bankai on me! I promise you, I will defeat you!"

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. _My bankai? But…it would kill her_.

"Now's the time, Byakuya Kuchiki," Rukia called, the moon running across her features. "A while back when I was put on trial, did you really want me to die? Well here I am, breaking the law. What are you gonna do about it, Brother?"

Byakuya stood up a little straighter and his eyes went back to normal. He regained his cold exterior and said, "If you so strongly wish to see my bankai, I can swear it will be the last thing you see."

Rukia nodded.

Byakuya unsheathed his sword and held it in front of his face. **His attack is coming soon**. Rukia nodded again at the unseen force. _They were ready_.

He dropped his sword.

Rukia had known what was going to happen. She had created his zanpakuto after all, she knew just about everything. When it hit the ground the surface rippled, like water. And then, the ground disappeared and everything turned blue.

Rukia stood there, Sode no Shirayuki in hand.

Then, large swords—almost like zanpakutoes—came out of the ground, two by two. There was a never ending line of them surrounding Byakuya. It almost looked like he was in a never ending hallway, his swords were the walls.

"Ban Kai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

And then, the swords disappeared. Rukia's eyes widened a bit. Though she had made this bankai and this character, it still surprised her how real this felt. How she couldn't just sit back in her chair when the story got too much. This time, there was no looking away; no sitting back. This was real.

The swords had dispersed into pink cherry tree petals.

Two fell in front of her face. It reminded her of the old days when she still lived with Byakuya. He had always gone out to sit by the cherry trees late at night. He never knew, but Rukia had watched him from her window. He always talked while he was out there and she never knew to whom. He was a strange man to say the least. But, she loved him for saving her all those years ago from the horrible orphanage she had been at. Rukia hadn't known why Byakuya had saved her. All she did know was that she was going to do anything she could to get him to love her back. There had to be a reason why he saved her after all.

The only time she ever saw him happy was when he was out there by those cherry trees. He looked so peaceful and calm. Like the cold that usually surrounded him melted. It was only later she learned that was where he had first kissed his former wife, Hisana.

**Run**.

Bringing herself back to reality, Rukia realized she was being attacked. She dodged all the petals she could. She knew those were fragments of his zanpakuto and if she didn't move quickly, she would be killed.

There was a huge cluster of them, not two feet from her face and she dodged, jumping up in the air. The petals followed and she turned around, Sode no Shirayuki crashed into the blossoms. Rukia was sent driving back. She felt a few cuts in her arm form as petals shot past.

She grunted and pushed forward. Byakuya must have let up; she split the petal group into two. It rushed passed her, cutting her arms and legs.

She fell to the ground and coughed. Her arms stung. She looked over and saw blood. There wasn't anything she could do in the sky…unless she used her bankai.

Anything on the ground would do. One of the dances could help.

She stood up again, too quickly. She put one of her hands to her head, steadying herself before she spoke. "I suppose that would be called a 'stupid go at it' at my level of ability."

"You act as if you have a higher level," Byakuya responded calmly. _Does this mean that she's achieved bankai?_ He thought. _That's impossible. She's no where strong enough_.

He found out not two seconds later.

"Call to the winter!" Rukia called, holding her sword above her head. She smirked when she saw the shocked look on Byakuya's face. "Ban—kai."

In the distance there was a rumble of thunder. The sky turned grey suddenly, covering up the stars, and there were a few sparks of lightning. And then, it started to snow. Rukia dropped her sword to her side, closed her eyes, and felt a short gust of wind in her hair.

And then she started to change as well.

Byakuya watched in amazement. Her hair turned completely white and her robes became white too. She looked very different to say the least. She looked—like the snow. And when she opened her eyes they were the brightest blue the Captain had ever seen. His eyes widened.

The snow picked up. Besides her physical appearance her bankai wasn't much. What was snow going to do to him anyway? It was like, a distraction. Maybe? He didn't think so. His mind was racing, trying to figure out the bankai. He did this often with a calm and serious look on his face. His façade dropped a bit when he couldn't figure out the answer.

_What is it, damn it!_

_He's getting frustrated_, Rukia thought, smirking. _He can't figure it out. I bet no one can. That's good. The element of surprise is on my side_.

**It's time, Rukia**.

_Okay._

"Call from Winter, Sode no Shirayuki! _Suno—aki Keta_!!"

* * *

"Damn it," Ellie cursed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. Fighting two captains was a lot harder than Rukia's book made it appear; even though Ichigo had never done that. He would probably kick ass though, not get his ass kicked, like she was.

Captain Soifon flash stepped into another attack and Ellie blocked, barely. The captain disappeared. And then, Fox-Man—as Ellie called him—or Captain Sajin as most people called him. He went next, diving in for an attack.

Ellie blocked him as well, shoved up his right elbow, and skidded to the other side of him. She cut his arm with her zanpakuto and grinned a bit when she heard the loud pain.

The grin didn't last long when she felt cool metal pressed up against her neck. She gasped and held her breath. "Got ya," Soifon whispered in her ear.

Ellie was breathing hard, which wasn't helping her death experience at all. Warm liquid ran down her neck as the blade was driven a little deeper. Ellie bit her tongue. It hurt a lot.

"You're dead."

Then, there was a faint yell. Ellie couldn't make it out…but it sounded like someone had just called bankai. She held her breath.

_Whoosh!_

Soifon was gone. Ellie looked in front of her, past the smoke and pas the long dragon looking thing. Soifon was done there…not dead, but pretty bruised up. Who would do that? Not that Ellie was complaining. It did seem a little over the top though.

"Hey!" someone called from behind.

Hearing the familiar voice, she turned her head and gasped. Her features were glowing from sweat. A raw blush was plastered on her cheeks and her eyes were wide. Relief was bubbling with her stomach, along with anticipation and a loneliness she had felt ever since she had decided to go with Rukia to save Ichigo.

Renji came running up, a grin on his face.

"Hey," she replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you were trying to kill us?" She used the words so easily, it was almost scary. Her heart was going a million miles an hour just seeing him grin like that again.

It was in that moment she realized this was the Renji she had dated in the real world. Sure, he didn't remember her now but she still had the power to see the real him. It was in that moment she realized that when she went back to the real world she could trust him and could tell him everything, because he would always come back.

It was in that moment that she realized how much she loved him.

And it took a near death experience to figure that out. Rukia was really good at keeping her characters, in character to say the least. She almost felt as if her Renji was the one standing in front of her. _If Renji had come with us_, she thought suddenly. _It would be. It's just like Rukia and the book Rukia._

She kept saying she had dreams and space outs while she was in the tower. Also during that time she was Rukia Kuchiki, the book character. But that wasn't it…she _was_ Rukia Kuchiki, the book character. She was having dreams and flashbacks of her _own life_ while in that tower. She was reliving everything that had happened to her.

"What's wrong?" the voice brought her back to reality.

She looked up and saw Renji looking to the two captains ready to fight again. "That was a little harsh," Ellie mumbled looking over to Soifon and then back up at him.

"Harsh?!" he stumbled backward a bit.

Ellie crossed her arms. "Yes, harsh. You didn't need to practically rip her head off with that attack, I had everything handled perfectly."

He crossed his arms as well. "Tsk, yeah right. You were about to ready to die! You call that handling it?!"

She looked away. "Thanks then. You know, for saving me."

"You're damn welcome. Now, come on. We have some major captain ass to kick."

There he was, _old_ Renji; _her_ Renji.

"Let's do it."

* * *

When Ichigo awoke, it nearly dawn. His head hurt; and his stomach. Slowly, he sat up and looked in his surroundings. He remembered this place; he had been here before. When was it? Oh! The time before he went to save Rukia the first time!

He looked around and noticed Yoruichi sitting in the corner, watching him with her cat-like eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Reality hit him then, and he realized that she was watching to see what he would do. He remembered suddenly…being saved by Rukia, Ellie, and the cat woman, and then he remembered being thrown—well, kicked and he remembered flying.

Then, he remembered nothing.

There had been so many captains there…

He stood up so fast; he was on his feet before his head had time to process what exactly he was going to do. He put his hands to his and tried to regain his balance before he said anything.

"Where's Rukia!?" he yelled as soon as his voice came back to him. "Why are we up here? I have to help her! She's gonna get herself killed!"

"Shut up!" Yoruichi yelled from her corner. "Rukia's handling it. She's fighting Byakuya. Ellie and Renji are fighting Soifon and Fox-man."

Ichigo was too stunned that Rukia was fighting her own brother to even hear what Ellie and Renji were doing or the fact that Renji was even helping Ellie.

"Rukia's fighting Byakuya?"

She nodded once.

"Damn it, I have to save her! She's gonna get herself killed!"

He started to head to the entrance of the cave. He put one foot in front of the other, keeping a steady pace which surprised him considering the fact that his hands were trembling and his mind was going a million miles per hour.

"Stop!" Yoruichi called. "If you go down there and try to protect Rukia, you'll destroy her pride forever." Ichigo whirled around about ready to ask what the hell that had to do with anything. But Yoruichi was too quick. "When fighting there are two types of battle: A battle to protect someone and the battle for someone's honor.

"If you go and save Rukia, you'll save her life but will destroy her pride forever. Do you remember Kaien, the boy that died?"—Ichigo nodded—"Well, here that boy was fighting a hollow, even though he, Rukia, and Ukitake knew he had no chance of defeating him, he still fought. He was trying to avenge his wife in which the hollow ate.

"Rukia wanted to save him but Ukitake explained those two battles to her. She let Kaien fight. In the end, the hollow took over his body—just like what he had done to Kaien's wife—and when he attacked Rukia, she thrust her blade into his chest. He died in her arms but not before saying that he was happy to leave his heart with her."

Ichigo looked away and his fists were balled up, ready to fight. He needed to help her so badly. But, he shouldn't. He couldn't. That battle between her and Byakuya was deeper than just Ichigo himself. It was for Renji and whatever other crap she had been through at her many years at the brother's estate.

"Who was Kaien's wife?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi.

Yoruichi crossed her arms and broke the gaze that Ichigo was giving her. "Her name was—Miyako." _So honorable_, Ichigo thought. _Even though Rukia loved him, she made Miyako Kaien's wife in her book. That's so—well, just honorable of someone who had passed_.

"One more question, before I go," he said. "Is that Rukia didn't help me, when I was fighting Grand Fisher? I told her to stay out of it…is that true? Did she stay out of it because she was trying to protect my honor?"

Yoruichi's eyes locked with his. "Yes."

He looked behind him to the cave entrance and in front of him to Yoruichi. "I have to go," he said. "But I'll stay out of her fight. I'll let her deal with her brother. It's her honor on the line."

Yoruichi nodded but frowned. "Rukia won't like it."

"And what will she do to me?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "She could kick you off the Sokyoku again."

His hand went to his butt. "Yeah, that might hurt a bit." And then he turned around to the entrance, gave a wave to Yoruichi and jumped out, flash stepping to the battle scene.

* * *

When Byakuya met Rukia, she had been young—only fourteen. She had been nervous when she entered the Kuchiki estate, avoiding his stare and only speaking when asked to speak. He had honestly thought she had been more—perky than this. Weren't fourteen-year-olds happy and giggly and at the age to want to touch everything and ask too many questions.

But she hadn't been. Instead, she had been quiet and shy and never rude. She had been grateful to live with Byakuya Kuchiki, he knew that. She probably also thought it was strange that a widow and cold man like Byakuya would even care about a girl like her.

The truth was Byakuya didn't show his emotions very well. The only person who had ever been able to read him had been Hisana; and she had read him like a book. When he was upset, she knew, when he was pleased about something, she knew. She had known everything about him. Every family story—though there weren't that many—every aspect, every part of him, Hisana knew. She had been a peasant, but she had been _so much more_. She had been everything to him. And when she died, his openness had snapped shut.

He had tried to be intimidating. He had tried to be a good brother. But being a kind, loving brother like the kinds he used to see within other people, like Kurosaki for instance, looked so hard. He just wasn't like that. So, after a while, he stopped trying. (If you call the first day actually trying)

He had watched Rukia grow up into a woman. He had seen a huge increase in her maturity when her Kaien died. He had seen the rebellious look in her eye when he would scowl at her for something or he would frown at one of her mistakes.

And now, he realized she wasn't a fourteen-year-old girl anymore. She was a woman, capable of taking care of herself. She wasn't a child that needed to be slapped on the hand every time she stepped out of line.

The unfortunate timing of Byakuya's logical side of his brain was irritating though. As he realized this, Rukia's bankai was about ready to release full force on him.

The snow coming down suddenly stopped falling. It was still. Byakuya looked at the snow around him and it was unmoving. Something bad was about to happen. He gathered started gathering the petals around him, hoping to make a shield.

"Call from Winter, Sode no Shirayuki! _Suno—aki Keta_!!"

And then, the snow petals turned into beams. Wherever there was a fragment of snow, there came a small, light blue beam. One shot down and it burned the ground. Byakuya released the petals to stop the beams.

When the petals and the beams made contact the beam was stopped and the petal shriveled. Soon, there were hundreds of petals on the ground.

Byakuya was hurt, that was for sure. Parts of his captain's robe and even his shinigami's robe were burnt, holes now forming. He had tiny circles on his arms and wherever he got hurt. They stung and burned.

Rukia wasn't doing much better. The bankai attack had taken the rest of her energy. She stumbled forward, her vision blurry. She raised her hand out of the image that looked a lot like Byakuya. Behind her, there was Sode no Shirayuki, floating above her. She looked down on the girl and her face was full of pride; a sad pride but pride nonetheless.

The girl was beat up, bruised, cut. Her hair was black again and her eyes went back to violet with just the tint of blue it usually had.

Sode no Shirayuki glided down until she was next to Rukia. She touched the girl on the shoulder. Rukia stopped stumbling forward, and looked over her left shoulder, up at the spirit.

**You did it.**

_I know._

**You did very well, Rukia. I'm glad you know your true power now**. Sode no Shirayuki smiled. **Even when you go to the mortal world and even when you lose your shinigami powers, know that I'll always be there. And, know that there **_**is**_** such thing as an afterlife. I'll be waiting there Until then, fight well, live well, and start smiling. The sun needs to come after a snowstorm eventually, right?**

Rukia nodded and smiled. _Yes_. _Thank you, master. I hope to see you soon_.

Sode no Shirayuki nodded and then she was gone.

Rukia, feeling a whole lot weaker—if that was even possible, fell to the ground and started breathing. She felt so weak…so tired. As quick as the battle began, it ended.

Kiss-ass bankai, she thought to herself, amused. For a few seconds she was on the ground, curled up, blood seeping from her body. Death was licking at her life, just about ready to take it in its mouth.

And then, to make matters worse, Byakuya appeared above her. He looked her over and she looked him over.

"I told you," he said. "That my bankai would be the last thing you saw. So…"

He held up his sword.

Blood was everywhere. She looked up, straining her eyes to lock with his. When they did, she whispered, "Brother…what about—her? What about Hisana?"

* * *

"BANKAI!" Ellie yelled holding her sword out. So far, Renji had her had been up and then down. When Renji had come, they had surprise on their side.

Then, they had started losing. Renji had blood from a cut on his forehead thanks to Soifon. And Ellie was even more beat up than she had been before.

It had been their last resort, using Ellie's bankai, but now, they had to use it. She knew it would drain a lot out of her, but they had no choice. They had to use it.

_Myu-jikaru-kouu_, he zanpakuto's spirit appeared beside her. Since achieving bankai, the girl had changed drastically. Now, she talked to Ellie was a comrade, a partner rather than some piece of trash that could be kicked around. Now, she never brought up Ellie's weakness and now, she smiled when Ellie did something right.

_Myu-jikaru-kouu I need to use bankai_.

Her zanpakuto smirked. **Do you want to protect your boy friend from this?**

_Yes, please_. Ellie hadn't even realized that she had 'forgotten' to deny the fact that this Renji was not her boyfriend. The girl spirit didn't bring it up.

Ellie's eyes glassed over. Renji stood halfway behind her, ready to fight if necessary even though his head hurt like crazy.

Ellie held up her sword. "Music direct!" she yelled.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind. Ripples formed in thin air and when the gust passed Renji, it was harder to breathe. He watched the two captains.

When the gust of air hit them, Ellie dropped her sword and then swung it; the air followed. Renji watched as Soifon and the other captain's hands went to their ears. Soifon screamed out in pain and Sajin fell to the ground, grunting.

Renji watched, stunned. What was Ellie doing to them? Renji didn't want to know.

And then, it stopped. The rippling in the sky stopped and everything went back to normal. Renji saw that both captains were passed out cold.

In front of him, Ellie wobbled a bit and dropped her sword. And then, she fell.

"Ellie!"

He rushed over to her and put his hand under her head. "Ellie? Ellie, are you alright?" he asked.

Her eyes shut and opened several times before she answered. She laughed unsteadily, unconsciousness about ready to take over. "I think I just defied gravity a little."

"What did you do?" Renji asked.

"The ripple in the sky?" she asked. He nodded. "Those were sound waves. I made it loud and screechy and it finally knocked the two captains out."

Renji shook his head. "Wow, really, you really are something else."

She grinned goofily and then she was out.

* * *

Byakuya stiffened.

Rukia tried again. "Hisana, my sister. You loved her. She loved you. Before she died—she asked you to find me…why would you kill me?"

She wasn't making much sense. Byakuya didn't really care. "Don't you care, Brother?"

He knelt down next to her and stared at her straight in the eye. "I loved your sister with all my heart," he told her sharply. "But after she died, I promised myself I wouldn't break another law. Not one. You broke the law, Rukia. I…"

Rukia could feel tears. One fell down her cheek and Byakuya pulled the scarf that was around his neck, off and he examined it for a while. Then, he reached down and wrapped it around Rukia's neck.

Then, he stood up and was gone.

Above her, the sky was turning blue. She hoped that she didn't have to go back in the tower today. Maybe not, Rukia thought, not feeling anything coming. Maybe since she saved Ichigo, she wouldn't have to go back.

And she didn't.

The sun was in the sky had it was blinding her. The only thing she could see was the trees from a nearby forest and the pink sky, a sign of morning.

And then, it was shady.

No, she hadn't passed out; not yet anyway. She strained her eyes to focus. In front of her, she saw—orange. And not just any orange. _His_ orange.

"… Ichigo?"

He smiled, shaking his head. Brushing back the hair that had fallen in her face, he smiled. "Wow, you really are an idiot."

Usually, Rukia would have retorted but right now, she was just too tired. Instead she gave him a thumbs up—well, one that she could manage—and then she slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Three hours later — Emergency Captain/Vice-Captain Meeting**

"All crimes put against Ichigo Kurosaki will be dropped," Yamamoto said to the captains surrounding him. "He won't be executed or punished. He saved a human—and the author of our story—something he was supposed to do."

The captains exchanged glances and then looked at the back of the room to the defendant. Ichigo Kurosaki looked up with shock.

After storming the Soul Society, destroying the execution, and hurting three captains, Ichigo, Ellie, and Rukia decided to accept any punishments that went their way.

"And what about Rukia and Ellie?" Ichigo asked, all serious. Obviously having his own life spared wasn't as important as the two girls who had saved him.

"They will be sent out of the book as soon as their injuries are healed. Dismissed."

Captains and vice-captains rose, stretching and leaving ready to eat lunch, and some—like Soifon and Sajin—head back to the Fourth Division. Ichigo rose was well, a grin plastered on his face.

He couldn't wait to tell Rukia.

She would be going home! That was going to be great! She would go home and back to the bookstore. And then, a frown formed.

There was only thing left to decide: Would Ichigo even go with her? Sure he wanted too—really, _really_ badly, but the people here needed him.

What was he going to do?

* * *

**A/N: That's it!! How was it?!**

**I tried REALLY hard to make the battle scenes good. How did I do? Well, I don't really have much to say … how about that bankai? Huh? (wink)**

**Have a great week!** **Please review!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview**_**:**

They could feel each other's breath on their skin. And then, Ichigo leaned in and captured her lips with his.


	22. Come What May

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

Despite the many shinigami called to duty and the crowded streets of the Soul Society, Ichigo ran grinning. Faster and faster he went trying not to trip, trying not to look like too much of an idiot as his legs carried him the Fourth Division.

They were going to let Rukia and Ellie go back to the real world. They were going to let them off without punishment. They would get to go back to normalcy. He had to get to them. To her.

He dodged the shinigami in the streets and almost knocked into a few of them. After mumbling apologies more than he could count, he had finally reached a small clinic. It was a low setting house made of wood. There were glass window that stretched from the ground to the ceiling. In front of him was a door that led inside.

Ichigo ran to the door and knocked. He waited impatiently for the door to open. When it did, he saw Captain Unohana standing there smiling. "Hello, Ichigo," she greeted warmly. "Are you here to see Rukia?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "I came from the meeting—you know of course, you were there. I—um…"

"Come right on in," Unohana said, smiling. How that woman could be so calm and so patient with everyone was beyond him.

He was led into the nicely furnished clinic with couches and chairs. There were some shinigami sitting, reading or waiting for orders. Some were running through the hallways, gathering supplies or helping new patients.

Ichigo thanked Unohana and took it from there. He walked through identical hallways passing doors to rooms in which more and more patients were.

He reached room 32 and walked knocked before entering. Inside was Ellie—lying down— staring out the window. Outside, there were clouds. Though that morning when Ichigo had found Rukia, the sun was shining, now the weather was taking a turn for the worst.

She liked watching the weather and how it changed. From a beautiful morning to a gloomy afternoon was simply amazing. The rain had threatened to hit Soul Society and Ellie predicted it would hit in just a matter of hours—or even minutes.

"Ellie?" Ichigo asked from the door. She looked over to him and smiled.

"Hello Ichigo," she said.

She had gotten to take a shower that morning and her hair was still a little damp. It was across her shoulders and across her pillow, framing her face perfectly. Her radiate blue eyes stared at Ichigo 

expectantly, waiting for him to answer. She was wearing one of those hospital gowns with little–purple flowers all over it.

"I was just coming, bearing good news," he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Once you and Rukia get better, you can go back to the real world without punishment!"

Ellie grinned along with him. And then, she slowly got up. "Hey, do you think that's a good idea?" he asked, walking over to her. She did something he wasn't expecting. She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him. He returned the favor and they stayed like that a little while, like a brother and sister hugging.

When they let go, Ellie grinned up at Ichigo. "You know, six months ago I would never feel so safe with all these people. You, Rukia, Renji…you are all more than I can ask for. So, thanks."

He smiled. "Hey, don't forget. You're the one who saved my ass. No thanks on your part."

Ellie shook her head. "Can you help me back into bed? I think all my energy went down the drain when I stood up. Now, I'll have to ask for more pudding! Yay!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Obviously, the pudding here wasn't that good.

He helped her over to her bed and she lay down, covering up with the thin white blanket provided by Unohana. She went back to staring out the window. The clouds were very close now. Too close for Ichigo to stay at the hospital much longer. She knew he still hadn't seen Rukia.

"You better go, Ichigo, if you want to see Rukia. The storm's going to start soon."

He nodded and headed to the door. "See ya, Ellie."

"See ya, Ichigo."

There were three small knocks outside of Rukia's door. She looked over from the book she was reading—some technical document her brother had brought by this morning (otherwise, something extremely boring)—and watched as Ichigo walked into the room.

She set the book down on her lap and smiled. "Hey, Ichigo," she greeted feeling her cheeks warm up a bit. Every time she was around him this happened; now, she knew why.

"Hey, Rukia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow I suppose." He raised an eyebrow, looking at her like she had just spoke English or something. "What?"

"You took that from somewhere, didn't you?"

"…Um, no?"

For an awkward moment they stayed where they were. Then, Ichigo walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed. He took one of her hands and she put her fingers through his, intertwining them.

Ichigo tapped his feet on the ground, his nerves building. He really didn't want to do this. He wanted to tell her that he would be with her; of course he would go back. But there were so many things to consider. The Soul Society, his family, the Rukia that would still be here even when the real Rukia went back.

What would they do without him? What would they do when other bad guys came…ones that the Soul Society couldn't handle? They needed him. Maybe not as much as the real Rukia, but they needed him 

enough that he couldn't just leave them for Rukia. He had thought about this on his way over to the hospital and he had decided.

He was afraid of what Rukia would say.

Rukia sat up a bit and tried to keep her breathing under control. It was easier when she forgot how to breathe. Instead she watched him as he gathered his thoughts. She knew and he knew what he was about to say. Thought they both were thinking two totally different answers.

Now was the time to choose.

He had to choose. A decision that would not be easy for either one of them but something that had to happen. For what Ichigo—and Rukia did—you could never be selfish. Rukia had done that when she gave him her powers and he had when he came to save her. Most of what they did revolved around each other and that was alright, but now, it was different.

"Rukia," he started, taking a deep breath. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I just wanted you to know that once you're healed you'll be able to go home free of charges—"

"What about you?" she cut in.

"They said I'll be free of charges as well. I'll go back to my division probably and resume my work there." He shrugged. "Who knows?"

Rukia withdrew her hand from his grasp and pulled back. She placed her hands together and stared down at them. When she spoke, Ichigo could feel the betrayal in her voice, "So what does this mean—for us, I mean?"

He looked away, out the window. There were two rain drops on the window. It was like two tears from two different people falling down into despair. He wondered if Rukia had would see them.

"Ichigo…?"

"Rukia," he said with more confidence than he felt at that moment. He couldn't look at her. Not even glance at her. "Rukia," he tried again. "I have to stay here."

Brick.

Iron.

Reality, hit Rukia in the face. She sighed and gasped at the same time. How that was possible she didn't know and yet she had managed it. "But…Ichigo—"

"The job we have as Soul Reapers requires us not to be selfish, Rukia. It doesn't matter how much either of us wants to be together, we'll still have to choose our job over each other. We can't be together, Rukia. You knew that didn't you? You knew that—even before you came to save me—that we wouldn't end up together. Didn't you? And yet, you risked your damn life to save me anyway."

"I never thought about that, Ichigo. I just wanted to save you."

He looked over to her. Tears were in her eyes. How typical. And suddenly, he was angry. Why was she making this so hard? Couldn't she just accept that they couldn't be together rather acting like a baby and crying about it? Why couldn't she just say, "Yeah, nice knowing you, have a good life" and move on with it? Why was she acting like he was the bad guy?

He stood up and paced the hospital room. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance. Damn the rain, Ichigo thought. Damn the Soul Society. Damn love. Ugh, damn everything! He slammed his hands into one of the walls, causing one of the pictures to fall; the glass broke on the ground.

He turned his back to her and Rukia threw her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up slowly, her wounds painful as she tried. When she did, she wobbled a bit and finally she made it to him. She slowly reached up her hand to touch his shoulder when he whirled around and his eyes widened.

Rukia looked at him with sad eyes. "I came to save you," she whispered. "I risked my life and you're just going to stay. You know this isn't like the book. I can't just leave to have you come back later. When I leave here, Ichigo, I can never come back. I have to stay in my world, forever."

The rain was falling hard now.

He shook his head. No matter how much they wanted to be together, in the end, they would never be together. Such a typical love story it made Rukia sick.

"Go, please," she said as politely as she could.

It was like the moods switched. The anger Ichigo had felt was gone and now Rukia was the one getting upset. She hated this. Hated it she became the love story. Hated him for doing this to her. Hated herself because she was getting upset over something that was inevitable.

She needed him out.

So he didn't have to see her cry.

"Go away."

She glared at him, trying to hide her tears for just a few minutes longer. Thunder boomed in the distance. All Rukia wanted to do was lay back down and stare out remembering all the people she had hurt when it was raining out. All the men in her life who had accepted her when they should of just left her alone. Renji, Kaien, Byakuya, Ichigo…all of them had gotten hurt one way or another.

"Ichigo," she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, go away."

He searched her eyes for something he could grasp onto; some kind of hope that it didn't have to end this way. When he didn't find it, he did something rash and stupid but worth doing just to be with her for a few minutes longer.

He grabbed her arms so she couldn't struggle and he crashed his lips up against hers. He put everything he had into this kiss; the last one they would share before he left, before she left…

Rukia's eyes widened before fluttering shut and kissing him back just as hard as he was. She tried to choke back the tears that kept trying to fall. She didn't hold back anything. She let all her emotions pour into that one last kiss that they would share before she left, before he left…

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back, never breaking their kiss. He tried so desperately to hold onto that feeling that he had felt what seemed like so long ago. A worth, a familiarity, a sense of not being alone…he felt when he had Rukia this close to him, and he never wanted to let go.

He crashed Rukia into his chest, breaking the kiss forever. Rukia was breathing hard not just because of the kiss but because of the tears now silently falling down her cheeks. Ichigo stood tall above her, looking out at the rain.

And then, he was gone.

He had flash stepped out of her there as fast as he could. Rukia was alone in a matter of just seconds, not even seconds. She let a sob escape her throat and she slowly walked over to her bed, trying to remain in control until her face hit the pillow.

When it finally did, nothing stopped the salty liquid from pouring out of her eyes like the rain outside. She heard another tap on the door and she didn't answer whoever it was on the other side. They would either leave or they would come in to bother her.

The door opened.

Shuffled footsteps walked over to her and sat on her bed. Two small sturdy arms wrapped around her and when Rukia looked up, she saw Ellie looking out of the window.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

And Rukia sobbed again, the rain outside picking up as well.

**Two weeks later… **

**One day before Rukia and Ellie's Departure**

The ceilings were high and the walls were blank. There wasn't a lot of color in the large room. Just a few panels of wood ran across the white walls. In a large chair, almost like a throne said the Commander–General Yamamoto. All the captains were present, the vice-captains at their side.

There were only three people in the room that did not have a title of that standard, though Ichigo was close, very close to becoming a captain of one of the open divisions that still didn't have a captain. Rukia and Ellie were kneeling in front of Yamamoto's throne, waiting for him to speak. Ichigo was standing in the back, leaning up against the wall, not paying attention the long rant from the old man.

Ever since two weeks ago, Rukia and Ichigo didn't talk. When Rukia was awake, during the day, she would read and stare out the window, waiting for him to come; at night when she was sleeping, he would come and watch her. Though they had told themselves that they were indeed over and to just move on, Ichigo couldn't accept that. During the day when he was running errands around the Soul Society, his thoughts were only on her. And when she was up, her thoughts were only on him.

They had told themselves they were long over or they had never been, but—in their hearts—they knew they had something no one else had. If risking your life for someone else didn't say that, and then breaking up for the cause of everyone else must have had some justification.

"Now, as we draw to a close, we have something to tell our guests, Rukia Kuchiki and Ellie, along with Ichigo Kurosaki because you are directly involved and will affect you three specifically.

"For the past two weeks, as Rukia and Ellie have healed, I, along with a few other captains, have been doing research on the circumstances in which we are under. We have come to a conclusion:

"Once Rukia Kuchiki and Ellie leave this world, the people of the Soul Society will lose our memory of the two guests." The room burst into muttering as the captains and vice captains discussed the new information. Rukia gasped and Ellie's eyes widened, looking at the floor. Ichigo straightened up, and his arms fell to his sides.

"What?!" he yelled, storming down the aisle way. "Come on, old man, you know this isn't fair! You can't take away our memories! It's wrong!"

He stormed past Rukia and she sat up. "Ichigo…" she mumbled. Ellie sat up as well but continued staring at the ground. She guessed this would come just because she and, the author Rukia were never supposed to be here. Yamamoto confirmed her theory.

"Kurosaki!" the man roared, standing. "You will be quiet! The Soul Society never made this decision, it is how it goes. The author Rukia and Ellie were never supposed to be here, and therefore, when they leave it will be as if they were never here. The character Rukia Kuchiki will return and our knowledge of the fact that we are just characters created by this woman will disappear. We have no choice in the matter."

Ichigo was shaking in fury. His hands were clenched into fists as he stood in front of the Commander—General. He couldn't even look into the old man's eyes.

"I'm sorry for bursting out like that," he finally apologized, reluctantly.

He paused.

"Will Rukia and Ellie remember us?"

It seemed like the whole room stopped chattering to hear the answer. Even Byakuya was staring down Yamamoto, waiting for the answer. Finally the old man answered. "Yes, they will remember us. They are human, not characters, and they are going to a world where—not only they, but we belong—because of the real Soul Society. They will remember us, though their powers will disappear soon after they leave this place."

Ichigo stormed out. He walked through two huge doors and they slammed shut, like a child with a tantrum. Yamamoto glared at the door. "The meeting is over. Dismissed."

The captains and vice captains started piling out. Ellie stood up and brushed the dirt off of her kimono she had received the week before. Light blue, it matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was falling past her shoulders. She leaned down and tapped Rukia on the shoulder when she noticed the raven-haired woman was not getting up any time soon.

"Rukia?" she questioned. "Come on, we need to head back."

Rukia nodded, but didn't answer in words. Ellie helped Rukia to her feet. Following suit, Rukia patted her kimono free of the dirt; it was the same one the character, Rukia Kuchiki, had worn at the end of her book. It was violet with white petals decorating it, a gold sash tied across her waist. It was beautiful against her violet eyes.

"Ellie," Rukia spoke as they exited the building. "Why does this always seem to happen to me?"

Ellie laughed sadly. "To us," she said. "It always seems like when I find a place I can finally belong, it turns out I have to leave, or I can't trust that place anymore, or no one would even remember from there." She looked over to Rukia. "But, there's one thing I do know.

"Just because they won't remember you, doesn't mean that they'll forget you. Just because you can't trust them anymore or you have to leave, doesn't mean that you'll ever truly stop caring or ever truly leave. It's called the past, Rukia. I know how much you care about Ichigo and I know how hard it will be for you. But remember this: he'll always have you. Sure, it'll be hard to get the character you and him together in the story, but you'll manage. He won't ever truly forget you.

"Ichigo's a strong guy. Rukia, you need him to remember the good, for as long as you can. For as long as he can which probably won't be very long. Okay?"

And suddenly, realization dawned onto Rukia. She did have to make him remember everything that he possibly could before he became just a character; a two-dimensional object that she would never be able to fully grasp like she could now.

And then, that day two weeks ago, seemed absolutely ridiculous. What a stupid fight they had. She couldn't leave if he wouldn't remember her how she was now. And, so, she had to change that.

Now.

While Ichigo was sitting by the lake behind his small home, it started to rain. He sat there for a few minutes, letting it run through his hair and down his shoulders. He needed to wash his shinigami robes anyway. Getting them wet beforehand didn't seem like such a bad idea right now.

Finally, when thunder boomed and lightning crashed, he stood up and walked in the back way to his house. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was one of the necessities from the real world the Soul Society had provided for him when he stayed here for lengthy missions. There was a microwave, and a television too in his house, all the things he loved about the real world. Well—real-book world.

He stripped down and in the shower, letting the steaming hot water run down his shoulders and back, melting away some of the stress that had built in just the past hour.

For a long time he stayed there, until the hot water ran out and then he got out and got a towel from a cabinet.

He dabbed his hair down and wiped a circle in the mirror. After glancing at himself and running his hands through his hair a couple of times, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Cool air and the sound of rain greeted him.

He walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, sleeping pants and a t-shirt (also something he had made sure to have on his extensive trips). He dressed and went to the kitchen to make something.

It was the first time in the Soul Society when he felt truly dead. He didn't know what to do. The past two weeks had been the hardest of his life, not spending every waking hour with Rukia, hoping she would be okay. She obviously was because she would be leaving tomorrow, and away from his memory forever.

He made himself a cup of coffee because he didn't like tea that much. That was something else he missed about the real world: the food. Cheeseburgers, pizza, or even just potato chips, he missed it all. Here it was like ancient Japan; they grew all their food.

There was a knock at the door.

He looked over to one of the windows. It was already dark outside, the rain still falling. Who would need him at a time like this? On the built-in clock on the microwave said it was nearly ten-thirty already.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

There, standing—wet and beautiful, was Rukia Kuchiki. Her hair was dripping wet and the kimono she was wearing was clinging to her skin. "Rukia," he gasped.

Her eyes locked with his and she asked, "May I come in?"

He nodded, incapable of words, and she walked inside. He closed the door behind him and when he turned around she was looking at his small house. "Your house is nice," she told him, attempting to start a conversation.

"Rukia," he said. "You know we're not very good at small talk. What are you doing here?"

The last time they had talked, they ended up sharing a kiss that neither one of them could forget and neither one wanted to remember, because of the pain that came with it.

Rukia didn't answer. Instead, she walked to his small kitchen and sat down at the table. Seeing that there was coffee, she took a sip, not even asking him if it was okay.

For some reason, he didn't mind too much.

He walked over as well and sat down next to her. There was the sound of rain on the roof and the wind blowing outside and that was all. They didn't speak for a long time. Rukia continued to sip his coffee and he watched her, waiting for the opportunity.

Finally, she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said it in a whisper, just audible for him to hear. "I know I acted selfish two weeks ago, I just…I didn't think—I didn't want to lose you, Ichigo. I guess I kept thinking of all the things I've been through and I didn't want to be the one hurt again. It's pitiful."

He reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers, trying to comfort her. She didn't pull back this time, like she had before.

"Rukia, you're not pitiful. You're human. We both are. It's just in our nature, I suppose, to be selfish. Of course, we try not to be; and you and I can't be."

"I wish we could sometimes…" she mumbled.

He chuckled. "Me too…"

She looked up at him and their eyes met, trying to search for emotions in which they both felt. It was there, all right. They both could see it.

"I'm sorry too," Ichigo said. "For losing it back there…and for everything. I'm just—so confused right now. I don't know what to do."

Rukia broke eye contact and looked out the window. "I know you can't come back with me Ichigo…there's nothing to be confused about."

She looked back at him.

"That's not it. I know that I have to stay, Rukia. It's something else I'm confused about."

Silence.

"What?"

And suddenly, he pulled her to her feet. And he kissed her again. She responded to the kiss, by crashing herself up against him. She ran her fingers through his damp hair and felt the wet material through his clothes.

She touched his face with her hands and then she pulled his shirt off, throwing it off in some direction.

He picked her up bridal style and they didn't break apart as he slowly walked over to his bed. He laid her down gently and crawled on top of her.

She broke the kiss. "What is there to be confused about?" she asked, breathless.

He smiled. "Whether you're going to run out on me this time, Rukia, like last time," he replied, his smile widening until it stretched from ear to ear.

She smiled back.

"Will you?" he asked quietly, unsure.

Rukia shook her head and kissed him briefly on the lips before telling him, "No. I would never run out on you. Not ever. I guess—I love you too much for that."

"I thought you hated romance novels," he laughed.

She laughed too. "I do. But I kinda like this real life love–thing. It's not that bad at all."

He took one of his hands and touched the tie to her sash. "Do you want this, Rukia? I mean, you'll be leaving tomorrow. I don't want you to think this is just a one night stand or anything."

She rolled her eyes and then shook her head. "You're such an idiot." And then, she touched his hand that was by her sash. And slowly they untied it.

And their lips met again. Rukia arched her back and pressed herself against, pouring every single thing she felt in her kiss. She was totally happy at the moment and extremely sad that she had to leave this warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time and would never feel again.

Ichigo ran his hands through her hair and left her lips to kiss down her neck and shoulder, while she messed with the tie on his sleeping pants.

Rukia started to laugh then. Ichigo stopped kissing her to look her in the eye. "What's so funny?" he asked—self conscientious.

"That tickled," she told him. "I didn't even know I was tickelish."

He grinned. Then ran his fingers up her sides, feeling her squirm beneath him; he loved seeing her this vulnerable.

He wished that he could get used to it.

* * *

Outside it was raining. Outside it was storming; one of the longest and scariest in the Soul Society. But on that night, it was not something painful. It was not something horrible. It was something beautiful.

There is a bond that only a few people can find in their lifetime but everyone has the opportunity to find. A bond that will never break. A bond that will always allow you to be happy, no matter how sad you are.

It is called Love. A rare thing yet it is everywhere. Love, a beautiful thing yet sometimes painful and an exciting thing yet very scary for the most part.

The rain continued to pour, cleansing the earth, making it beautiful again.

* * *

_**Chapter Preview:**_

"Why is the book called BLEACH anyway? Our story, was would you call it BLEACH?"


	23. I Need You to Love Me

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

In the movies, after a big thunderstorm, it was usually sunny the next morning; the birds chirping, the sun high in the sky, the rain disappearing from existence as the temperature climbed as the day progressed. Today, though, it was still groggy—it still looked like it was going to rain.

Inside a small apartment-like home, a young man with orange hair awoke, and groaned. Above his bed was a window and the morning light of a covered up sun was shining through, awaking him from his dreams. He reached over to the spot next to him, hoping to find the slightest bit of warmth from the girl next to him—when he realized, she wasn't there.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He rolled out of bed and hit the floor. He yelped in surprise and stood up, found his pair of boxers and slipped them on. He knew this wasn't a dream…after all, he didn't usually sleep by himself naked. _Usually_. The other times he did, he couldn't remember.

He rubbed his face, trying to rid of the sleepiness that caked his eyes. He found his pair of sleeping pants on the other side of the bed and grabbed them, slipping them on over his boxers. He briefly wondered where his shirt was.

He pushed forward, shuffling his feet on the hard-wood floor. He breathed in and noticed that it smelled different: like eggs. He walked into the kitchen and there was his shirt on the girl he had hoped to find asleep this morning. He shouldn't have expected it; she was always the first one up. But still, he had hoped she would have slept in, just this once. But that was never the case.

Seeing that she was fully engaged in her egg-making, Ichigo snuck up on her. Instead of kissing her, which probably would have been the smarter thing to do, he stretched his fingers and tickled her sides. She yelped and jumped. The egg she was cooking flipped up in the air and landed…right on Ichigo's head. He closed his eyes as the yoke dripped down his hair and eyelashes. His mouth formed a straight line.

Rukia turned around and gasped. She brought her hands up to his forehead and wiped her thin fingers across his skin. She kissed the yoke (from the egg that had been done _anyway_) and then reached up to do it again, giggling like crazy. The third time she did it, Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrists.

He made sure to miss the stove and the surrounding counters as he shoved her up against the wall. Her eyes were wide like she was scared but Ichigo could see that she was still tickled about the incident before. He leaned down close, until he was mere centimeters from her lips.

"You think that's funny, midget?" he asked.

_Ah, the familiarity of his voice_, Rukia thought. "Actually," she said, "I thought it was quite funny and I should flip eggs on your face every day."

He smirked, a glint in his eyes. Suddenly, it dawned on her what he was doing. Her eyes widened for real this time and she frowned, becoming serious.

"Ichigo," she warned. "You better not do—"

He bent his head forward before she had time to finish. The egg slid off and fell onto her face. It fell to the ground and her eyes were closed, her face scrunched up in disgust. He laughed and leaned down, kissing her cheek where the most creamy-yellow yoke was.

"I hate you," she whispered cruelly.

He backed away, a sad-puppy dog look on his face. "You know that's not true," he said, leaning down to meet her eyes. She looked away and crossed her arms across her chest. She sighed. He brought a hand up to her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Can you forgive me?" Taking his other hand he wiped the remaining egg off of her face. "It was a good breakfast though." He smiled crookedly and she giggled, seeing the look on his face.

"You're forgiven," she said, "Come on, let's go. There's still"—she both smelled something at that moment, something burning—"Damn it, the toast!"

* * *

For Ellie, waking up in the hospital for the last time was a relief. Her eyes fluttered open, a smile graced her face. She couldn't wait to get home and see Renji, and even go back to work. She missed her life so much outside of the book. Sure, she loved being a shinigami and she loved helping people, but sometimes she just wanted to be normal.

And when she was around her oblivious Renji, she could be. She could be that girl that she always dreamt she would be. Before she had been hurt, before she had been a shinigami, before everything she had been through, she was normal. And now she _was_ normal.

Ellie never wanted to leave that.

Though it had been hard those first few weeks, trying to crack his cutesy exterior and he with her cold one, they had done it. It had been hard when she told him her story and vice versa but they had made it through with little scars.

Deciding it was time to move, she got up and stood. To her left, there was a stool with her shinigami robes resting on the back of it. She walked over to it slowly but surely. She dressed into the familiar material, glad to be free of the hospital gown.

She put her hair up in a ponytail, the one she had worn here. The people who had taken—and cleaned!—her clothes had taken very good care of all of her stuff.

Ellie turned around, ready to head out when she saw her zanpakuto on the counter by the bathroom. Walking over to it, she saw a spirit girl form above it. Myu-jikaru-kouu was there, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Long time, no see!" the girl called from the table.

Ellie smiled lightly. "Hello, Myu," she said.

When the girl spoke next, she sounded like she was very far away, though she was really only a few feet from Ellie. "I gotta go away for a while," Myu said.

Ellie was confused. The thought hadn't registered yet. "Why?"

"Because, stupid! The powers Ukitake gave you are going away! You're leaving today and I don't have enough power or strength to go back with you! You're so silly sometimes, Ellie!" the girl was laughing. Seeing the horrified look on Ellie's face Myu quickly calmed herself down.

"Look," she said, much more seriously. "I can't stay here with you. I've gotta go to the real spirit world and be there until you die. When that happens, I'll watch over you until you go and become a real shinigami. Until then, you'll have to help people like all the other humans do it."

Ellie knew later she would miss her zanpakuto and the fact that she was a shinigami, but right now, all she could do was smile. "Thanks for all your help then. I hope you don't get too lonely while you're waiting for me."

The spirit laughed — a bell-like sound which seemed to contradict her dark clothing and pitch black eyes. "A lifetime for you won't be very long for me, Ellie. It will be only a short time until I find you in the Soul Society." Myu shrugged. "I'll see you soon."

And then she started to disappear.

Ellie smiled. "Goodbye, Master."

The girl grinned. "Nope, not anymore! That's you! Goodbye to you, my Master." And then she was gone. Ellie watched for a while longer, just staring at the wall.

Finally, she picked up the sheath for her zanpakuto. She saw that there wasn't a hilt and therefore there wasn't a sword, either. _I guess it's really over_, she thought and — even though she should be sad — she was more relieved than anything.

It was _really_ time to go home.

* * *

"Rukia, did you really need that much hot water?" Ichigo yelled from the shower.

Rukia rolled her eyes and wiped the mirror with the washcloth yet again. "I didn't use that much you big baby! If you hadn't scared me, you wouldn't even need to get all that yoke and crap out of your hair!"

After the whole egg-incident, Ichigo had gotten into the shower. Rukia was cleaning her face and all the while they were sharing a conversation much too pleasant for the day that had finally come.

When the shower stopped running, Rukia scurried out of the bathroom to give Ichigo a bit of privacy. She went to his bed and made it; then she found her clothes. She quickly changed back into her shinigami uniform and brushed her hair with her fingers.

She heard a shuffling of feet and she turned to find Ichigo in his own shinigami uniform, wiping his face with a towel. "So, this day is really happening, isn't it?" he asked.

Rukia hopped from foot to foot, wanting to avoid the question. The truth was, she didn't want to leave; not ever. She knew Ichigo couldn't go with her, and that was fine but now—now he was so much more and she didn't just want to leave him without anything.

Of course he wouldn't be without anything, he would still have her and he wouldn't know any differently. She had to go back and remember that, and know everything.

It didn't seem fair.

But then again, nothing did now.

When she felt Ichigo wrap his arms around her, Rukia knew that she was crying again. She had done that the night before too.

_Something touched her bare shoulder. Jumping slightly, Rukia looked over to see it was just Ichigo, checking on her._

_Her sobbing stopped immediately and she wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that kept falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked, the greatest look of concern in his eye, it made her want to weep again. "Rukia, what's going on?"_

_She chocked back her tears. "N – nothing," she managed._

_He pulled her closer to him. She could feel his warm skin press up against what felt like her cold body and he held her there. Finally, he spoke. "You can tell me anything," he said._

"_I know," she whispered._

_He paused. "Then tell me what's going on."_

_Silence._

_Outside the wind howled and the storm went on. _

_Rukia spoke, "I was just thinking. After I leave, the real Rukia, the character Rukia, will stay here. You won't know any differently." She paused. "All of the people here are real people I knew or saw in my lifetime. I just can't help but think … what if there's a real you too?_

"_What if you weren't just a figment of my imagination? What if you really are real? Do you think that that's possible?"_

_He grinned and put two fingers under her chin. He forced her to look at him straight in the eye. "I know it is," he told her. "I'm too _awesome_ to be just a book character."_

_She laughed, two small tears fell down her cheeks. "Yeah, and too cocky."_

It was the second time he had to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around his back and they stood there for a very long time in silence.

Outside, there was a rumble of thunder. Rukia tried to stop her stupid tears from falling down her cheeks but somehow she couldn't stop. Ichigo rested his chin on top of her head and pulled her in closer, breathing in and out, very steadily. He wouldn't break down now. _Not ever_.

They stood there for at least twenty minutes. And finally, after Rukia stopped crying, he gripped her shoulders with his reassuring hands. "Are you gonna be alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head barely moving.

"Last night when you asked me if there could be a real Ichigo Kurosaki and if I wasn't just a figment of your imagination, I meant every word I said. I know that there's a guy—maybe not even me—out there, ready to love you forever. Don't forget it."

Rukia looked up at him then and saw that he was smiling sadly.

"I love you," he said. "And not ever seeing you like this again — well, not yet anyway — and not being able to remember the last three months, won't matter. I'm gonna be there for you no matter what happens. Okay?"

His last question was supposed to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. It did even if it was just the slightest bit.

Rukia smiled up at Ichigo. "Promise?" she croaked.

He grinned. "Promise."

* * *

They walked through the streets of the Soul Society in silence, enjoying the walk to where she would leave. Ellie would already be there; they were already a few minutes late.

The sun was setting. How fast time flew! It was such a beautiful sunset, like the one Rukia had imagined the character Rukia and Ichigo stood during the day before Ichigo left.

The open field where came into view. There were a lot of people there; all the captains, vice-captains, and many other shinigami from each division.

Ellie was standing by the General-Commander and Renji. She was smiling lightly and talking freely; Rukia thought it was hard to believe that she didn't open up to anyone before.

When Ichigo and Rukia reached the group of people, Byakuya—who was standing behind the old man—said, "Kurosaki, you're late." Rukia made a note that he had said nothing about her being late.

"Sorry, Byakuya, we got held up."

"It's Captain Kuchiki."

"Alright!" the General-Commander yelled, stopping the argument. "It's time to open the gate. Rukia Kuchiki and Ellie will leave the Soul Society and go back to the living world now."

People were clapping. At first, Rukia and Ellie thought they just wanted them gone. Ichigo must have too because he sent them a death glare. Then, they realized they were clapping out of respect, smiling at the "intruders" with pride.

Ellie and Rukia blushed and looked away.

"Abarai!" Yamamoto called and Renji stepped forward. Renji did so and waited for his instructions, a look of seriousness etched his features.

"I can't wait to go home," Ellie whispered, staring at him. Rukia smiled.

"Please, open the gate!"

Renji walked forward, into the open field and thrust his sword into the air. Then, they heard something unlatch, like his zanpakuto was unlocking an invisible door. And, of course, they knew that it was actually unlocking the gateway, out of the book and into the real – real world.

A door appeared and opened. Ellie looked over to Rukia and smiled at Renji who led her to the door. _Such a gentlemen_, Rukia thought. She looked over to Ichigo who was standing, watching Ellie and Renji.

He looked down at her.

"So this is goodbye, huh?" he asked.

She nodded and then burst out laughing. He did as well and they stood there just laughing for a long time. "Yeah," she said. "Ironic, huh?

"Yeah," he replied. "Very."

Then suddenly, Ichigo took Rukia's hands and he kissed her. She moved her lips with the rhythm of his, like music. It felt so right and it seemed so unfair that she would have to leave him.

Finally breaking apart, Rukia looked up at him and smiled.

"This isn't goodbye," she said. "I'll see you again, I know it."

He grinned. "You bet."

She let go to his hands and took a step backwards. And then another. She watched him as she slowly walked backwards to the gate. And then, she turned around and reached Ellie's side.

"You ready?" Ellie whispered.

Rukia nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

They took one step at a time, going toward the gate. They were almost there, almost home. And then there was a single voice that caught Rukia's attention. "Hey Kuchiki!" he called.

Rukia didn't want to turn around, but she had too. And when she did she saw Ichigo, standing there, smirking. "Yes?" she said.

"I gotta know something!" he yelled.

"What is it?!"

He paused and looked her in the eye. "Why is the book called BLEACH anyway? Our story, was would you call it BLEACH?"

She smiled, though the question had caught her off guard. "Originally it was my favorite band as a kid. They always played at the local bar and my friends and I would sneak out of the orphanage to watch them. But now…" She looked toward the ground.

"Why is it called BLEACH now?"

She looked up from the ground. "**B**ecause **L**oving **E**very **A**spect, **C**hanges **H**earts," she told him smiling. She had been thinking of the same question the night before, after Ichigo had finally fallen asleep. And now, she knew that this was the reason why his adventures and the Soul Society and hollows and Quincy and everything else in this world was so important to her.

She knew this because it was the reason she finally allowed herself to fall in love.

"_Romantic_!" he yelled.

"_Strawberry_!"

Smiles were passed. Ichigo balled his fist up, loosely and then let if fall back down to his side. They stood there, in the sunset. The clouds from this morning had passed, and now the sky was clear with hues of oranges, reds, yellows, and pinks. It was the opposite of what had happened in the book and yet it was exactly the same.

And then, Rukia turned around and—with Ellie by her side—walked through the gate to the real world. Ichigo watched, smiling. Even though he wouldn't remember this Rukia in just a matter of seconds, it didn't matter.

He had come to realize that there wasn't really a distinction between his Rukia and the real Rukia. It was the same person and so, he would always have her. And—he knew that the real him would find his way to her, no matter what.

The gate doors shut.

Ichigo squint his eyes. "What am I doing here?" he said aloud. He looked to his left and to his right. There was no one there.

"Idiot, what are you doing all the way out here?!" said an all too familiar voice of a certain petite shinigami. He turned around and there she was, huffing and puffing. "Ichigo, everyone's been looking for you! There are new shinigami here that have been waiting for _hours_ for you to give them the rules and start training them. Renji's helping now, but even he gets tired."

He smirked. "Are you done, Vice-Captain Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, seeing that Rukia was wearing her badge. "I am a captain now; you really have no right to talk to me like that. I could have been enjoying the breeze or maybe just a few minutes without _you_ for a change."

Rukia shot him a glare. "Well—don't we have a bit of a mouth this evening?" she asked, her words like venom. "I might just have to kick your ass. And then not kiss you all week. How 'bout that?"

His eyes widened, in fake horror. "No, Rukia! I didn't mean it!"

She smirked. "Really now?"

He was in front of her in a second. Rukia didn't hesitate but looked up into his eyes which were shining like a child at Christmas time. "I'm sorry," he said desperately (sarcastically of course!), "do you forgive me?"

She brought a finger to her chin and acted like she was thinking. And then she looked over to him, smirked, and kissed him on the cheek. "Nah," she said, "I wanna see how long you'll suffer."

And then she flash stepped away.

Ichigo stood there, stunned for just a few seconds. "Rukia!" he yelled, going after her. "Wait, RUKIA!!"

"Ugh, come on!" Renji growled, dodging another attack by the girl who just kept them coming. He ducked from her swinging zanpakuto, squatted, shot out his foot and rammed it into her shin, knocking her over.

Landing on her butt, the petite blond with the high ponytail and radiate blue eyes looked up at the vice-captain and glared. He laughed. "Nice try, recruit," he said. "Better luck next time."

He sat on the ground. By now, all the spectators and went to Ichigo, their actual captain who just decided to show up three hours late. So, it was just he and the new girl to Ichigo's division sitting there. They sat in silence for a while and he finally decided that he needed to get back to his own division; to finish some paperwork.

But when he went to stand, his foot crumpled from under him. He knew when he was falling to the ground that he had sprained; not a bad one, but enough to make up fall if he didn't know about it.

He landed on his stomach. Turning around he saw the girl smirking at him. "So much for next time," she thought, lifting her pant leg. It looked like—shin pads. But…no one in Soul Society had those. He 

remembered some of the kids from his childhood wore those to play soccer but he didn't remember them being so hard.

"My own invention," she said, "catches everyone off guard." She was smirking still and he was shaking his head in disbelief.

She got up and offered a hand. He gladly took the offer and she lifted him to his feet. Putting one arm around her shoulder, they started hobbling to the sixth division.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ellie," she grunted, supporting most of his weight on her shoulder. She didn't think he'd be this heavy but he was.

Until they reached the sixth division there weren't any words exchanged. It wasn't until she had gotten him to his desk and seated that he said, "Thanks."

She said that it was no problem and started to head to the door. "Hey, Ellie," he called after her as she was about to exit his office.

"Hm?" she turned around.

"You know this means war."

He was smirking and she was smirking. _What a surprise_. "I know," she said. "I don't mind a challenge. And then she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**The Real – real world**

Ellie hopped from foot to foot, waiting impatiently. She had left Rukia at the bookstore in a hurry to get over here and now she had been waiting for ten minutes, waiting for the red-haired police officer to open the door.

Finally, she threw open the door, not caring whether he would get mad or not. She ran through the small apartment, past the television set and the small kitchen.

And then, she saw him in a pair of boxers, wet hair up in a ponytail, glistening tattoos wrapping his body; he had just gotten out of the shower. She jumped up on the couch and over it. She crashed into him and he picked her up, his hands wrapping around her thighs. She giggled.

A piece of hair fell in front of her eyes. He kissed her forehead, right where the piece of hair was. "Hi," he grinned.

She pecked him on the lips. "Hi."

She kissed him on both cheeks, and then on the lips one more time before letting him speak anymore. She needed this. She didn't ever want live without him again.

With her still in his arms, he smiled. She was really something. It had been hard getting her to open up with her being so shy and all. It was only later when he figured out why.

But right now, that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Not their past or even their future. Looking in her beautiful eyes he asked, "What's gotten into you? How was the conference?"

She had told him she had gone to a "Be a Better Police Officer Convention" so she could go save Ichigo without him worrying. Only _he_ would be the one to not think that was a total lie.

"It was okay. Long … and boring."

"Well, I'm glad you're home."

He kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah," she murmured, "me too."

For a comfortable couple of minutes they stayed like that, Renji holding Ellie, her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs wrapped around his back. Finally, he coughed. "Well, I need to get dressed. Then, how about we get something to eat? I finally found a restaurant I can afford and one that freaky stalker girl Jen works at."

Ellie laughed. It was so normal. The first date they had been on, Renji had taken to a place that he could actually afford and there ended up being a girl—Jen—who had had a crush on Renji for the longest time working there. It had been extremely awkward.

Now, it was great to go somewhere without worrying about freaky stalker girls (though she really hadn't thought about it before—there had always been bigger things on her mind like the hollow down the street or what to order even), just to be normal again.

He set her down on the ground but before he turned to go to his bedroom, Ellie kissed him on the lips. After they broke apart, she whispered, "Thanks for being there, Renji," she said. "I don't want to go to another convention without you."

He smiled. "I promise to go with you next time. When's the next one?"

"Um…" she stuttered. "It—it's just a onetime deal, there won't be another one. But I'll be sure to find something."

He shrugged and headed off to his room. Ellie watched grinning. Oh how she loved that that clueless man, more than anything in the whole world.

* * *

There was dust everywhere. Rukia walked into the bookstore she had called home for the longest time and there was dust caked everywhere. The lights were off so she turned them on.

The books were still on the shelves, just like she had left them. The coffee pot was still behind the counter, a stack of mugs beside the machine. The cash register was still there and when opened, all the money was still there.

The only thing different about the store was the store was the dust and a note that was on the counter. Rukia walked over to it.

_Dear Rukia, _It read. It was the first time Rukia noticed that Urahara wasn't here.

_Dear Rukia,_

_I just want to let you know that Yoruichi and I have left. Orihime finally got into cooking school so she had to quit working. Tatsuki went to teach at that school she learned karate as a kid. So, I said the business was closed for a month. That was January 1st_

_I want you to have this bookshop, Rukia. I know how much it means to you. Sell your apartment and move in the back. I've taken care of the bills for the next month, I suppose, using some of the store's saving money. I hope it was enough._

_I also want to explain why I'm gone. _

_When Ichigo came to this world he had been twenty-two, seven years older from the age he had originally been in the book. That's because, just because you hadn't written that part in his life, doesn't mean it didn't happen._

_You had the whole story planned out, and so, he knew that he had through different battles and enemies and whatnot, he just didn't know what it was. That's what you have to write down for him to remember. Once his story is written, he'll remember it. But he—along with everyone else will keep living even when you stop writing._

_That's why I am no longer there Rukia. I'm back in the book, where I belong. It was in my future to come back here, and so I finally have._

_Thank you, Rukia, for everything you've done. You've saved Ichigo's life and changed his destiny. I hear that he and Rukia Kuchiki are getting married soon. It seems that it still worked out for him._

_But that doesn't mean it won't work out for you. Open the shop, live your life, and you'll do Ichigo, myself, Ellie, Renji, and Kaien all proud._

_And Rukia,_

_Don't ever forget to smile,_

_Urahara_

Rukia closed her eyes and pressed the letter up against her chest. One tear fell down her cheek. And then another. She turned around and slid down the counter.

She pulled her legs up to her chin and buried her head, allowing herself to cry for a while; get everything out. She had enough of never letting her feelings show. Now, she wanted everything to show. When she was happy, sad, lonely, and loved, she wanted everyone to see that about her.

No longer would she hide in a shell, guarding her heart from everyone and everything. She would love and care…and smile.

And she knew that her Ichigo was out there somewhere. He might be in a book but she knew that he was breathing somewhere, waiting for her. And—she was definitely going to find him.

_But first…_

Rukia got up, went to the closet, pulled out a rag to start dusting. Well, she had open the bookshop sometime, didn't she?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter! I know to some I may have seemed selfish, and I wasn't trying to be at all. I was really just worried that no one was reading anymore and that's what I meant. I want to let you know, I am grateful for ALLLL my readers and reviewers.**

**Hm…well, this is the last chapter! All we have now is the epilogue and we're done with this emotional rollercoaster ride! Haha.**

**Please review!**

* * *

_**Chapter Preview:**_

"I can't guarantee that you will live…but if it doesn't work then it won't matter."


	24. Epilogue

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

_I haven't had a mission in a long time. I've only been to the living world once before but that was just for the demonstration with dummy hollows while I was in the academy. I'm not new to my squad; I was just never needed to go to the living world because I'm not a seated officer._

_But now I get to go! Shinigami aren't supposed to show emotion but that doesn't matter to me right now. I think I'm grinning. I'm not supposed to be, but I am. I can't wait to get out of here!_

_For at least a decade my brother has been staring me down, like he's disappointed about something. Of course, that was the usual expression he wore, but still—it felt different when he was around me._

_But now, I can go to the real world…and I'll be free! For a while at least…_

_I can't stop smiling._

* * *

Rukia was standing next to a table full of donuts, cookies, and different colored punches. Everything on that table was making her sick. She was so nervous at this point anything would make her throw up.

After she and Ellie got back from the book, Rukia continued working at the bookstore; moving in and managing it after the previous owner, Urahara Kisuke and his cat Yoruichi, moved back to where they came from…a place a long ways away.

Soon after, Rukia started writing again. She wrote and wrote…typed on the computer every night at seven to midnight, only stopping to go to the bathroom. She had deleted all the original BLEACH files and all the papers covered with its old words. She started over.

After six months of long nights, hardly any sleep, and many cups of coffee, Rukia finished her book. For the next two months she asked everyone she knew to revise it. She edited, changed things, capitalized things, deleted things, added things. Soon, the finished product had come.

Rukia sent it to the largest publishing firm in Japan. When Rukia got it back in the mail, she could hardly believe her eyes. There were only a few things marked (if you call sixty places a few—Rukia did, on her previous ones there had been well over a thousand) and the company wanted to publish it.

Two years later BLEACH hit the racks of every bookstore. It was Japan's number one best seller that year and many critics loved it.

Now, Rukia was about ready to go on the most popular talk show in all of Japan hosted by Ryu Micaryu. She had been one of Rukia's idols growing up. All Rukia did was say, "I'm going to be on the Ryu Micaryu show, you just wait and see." Of course she never had and even Byakuya couldn't score tickets to see her—just about the _only_ thing she wanted to accept from her brother.

But now, she was here. Now, she was here ready to take the next step in her career. She was ready for this; she knew it. But her damn nerves were killing her.

"Rukia!" a familiar called from in front of her. Rukia broke her gaze from the floor and looked over to the voice; it was Ellie. She was about twenty feet away, looking back and forth for her.

Since that day so long ago, Ellie's appearance had changed dramatically. She had donated ten inches of her hair to a foundation that made wigs for kids with cancer. It had been cropped off above her shoulders and styled to frame her face. Since then, Ellie had kept it short, only growing it to just above her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of black pants, black t-shirt, and a maroon sweater that buttoned at the top. She looked really pretty today.

Rukia was wearing a black dress that contradicted her pale skin. She was so beautiful though, Ellie had told her numerous times when Rukia kept trying to put it back at the store. It was simple; short sleeves that were only a couple inches long, a wide neck line that cut just at her shoulder and at her collarbone. It cut off at her knees and her shoes matched perfectly.

She was really happy with how she looked today. Two hours ago, she dressed, did her hair, and talked to Ellie with ease. She was so confident. Now, though, she felt so terrible, like someone had stomped on her foot right before a soccer game. Nerves were a pain in the ass.

"Rukia!" The voice brought her back from her daydreams. She looked up and saw Ellie practically running to her side. "Rukia! What are you doing over here!? Now is not the time to be eating! You're on in like—two minutes!"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm not going out there, Ellie. I can't."

Ellie's eyes widened; then she sighed. "Rukia, what's going on? It's just another TV thing, nothing major."

"But this is a talk show, Ellie. It's different than the fans or the news crews. This time, millions of people will be watching me. I can't do it."

Ellie sighed again and looked away from the author. She rattled her brain for an answer to help the raven-haired woman. Ellie's eyes lit up. "Well," she smirked. "I guess you are just a _Midget_. And I guess midgets can't go out there. I bet _Ichigo_ would."

When Ellie looked back at Rukia she could see fury in her eyes. "What did you call me?" she asked her voice dripping with venom. "And what about Ichigo?"

"I bet he could go out there without being afraid, Midget."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, then go out there!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I will!! God, Ellie, you're so infuriating!"

Ellie smirked. She had a feeling Rukia wouldn't talk to her for a couple of hours…oh well, it was worth it if she would go out there. "Okay, then! Let's go!" Rukia stormed out in front of Ellie and by the curtains. She was pacing a huffing, totally furious.

"And let's give a big round of applause to our guest, the author of one of the greatest books of all time, Rukia Kuchiki!!"

The curtains and Rukia was about to walk out. She looked over to Ellie, the furious facade gone. Now she looked like she had not two minutes before; terrified. Ellie gave her a reassuring smiled and Rukia smiled back.

And then she plastered on a fake grin and walked out from backstage.

* * *

_I walked through the streets, avoiding everyone I could…they couldn't see me but you can never be too sure. There was one little girl who said, "Mommy! She's dressed funny!" and she was pointing right at me. I don't know why though. I wear what typical shinigami wear._

_My first day was successful, I suppose. There weren't any hollows so I wandered the streets and checked out some of the shops. No one could see me of course so I guess it's good._

_Now I'm standing on top of a tall pole that has wires attached to it; then those wires attach to other poles. I'm looking at the moon; it sure is beautiful._

_Sometimes I wish I could remember my life from when I was here. The Soul Society said that I died as a baby but I don't think I was. I remember some things…like talk shows, and books. I remember loving books. I love reading now. Writing's not really my thing though which seems weird…I feel like that's what I did when I was alive._

_Hm, I must be losing my mind._

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Ukitake looked up from the book he was reading and watched as two girls walked into this hospital room. "Ah, Rukia, Ellie!" he said in the highest spirited voice he could muster. "It's so good to see you here!"

Rukia and Ellie both looked grim but they put on smiles and walked over to Ukitake. They handed him a few new books from the _Shoten_. He smiled and was about to speak when coughing took over for him. Rukia ran over and patted him on the back. Ellie and she then helped him lay down.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "This darn cold is getting worse."

Rukia and Ellie both looked away from the man with such high hopes who would probably die soon because of his "cold."

Seeing their state, Ukitake sighed. "Why don't you sit down, and I'll tell you a story?" he asked. Rukia and Ellie exchanged looks and sat down.

When they had gotten back to the real world, Rukia told Ellie everything about herself and all the people she had met in her life. When she mentioned Ukitake, Ellie had wanted to meet him. She wanted to know the man that had saved her—or, at least, the human Ukitake.

"When I first started teaching," he explained. "I was walking home from the super market when I heard this cry in the distance. It was a man yelling out in pain. Deciding to help, I ran to the voice.

"Rukia—I'm not sure if you remember," he said getting off subject. "But, do you remember the old principal…Mr. Yamamoto?"

Rukia nodded though she couldn't quite remember as well as she probably should have. She knew that he had died about fifteen years before Rukia had attended that school; she hadn't even born yet. She did know that it had been a tragedy to the school…he was the one who built it after all.

"Well, he was on the ground…in the ancient looking robe. Though I was a history teacher, I didn't really know what dynasty it was from…it looked almost new—like he had just made it. And then, I looked down the road and saw this horrible monster."

Ellie was on the edge of her seat, her arms propped in her thighs and her head resting on her knuckles. This story seemed so familiar, like she had experienced it. It was almost like…

"_Not knowing what to_ do, I ran to Mr. Yamamoto. He was on the ground, barely breathing. I asked what was wrong. He told me to take his sword and ram it into my chest. I was so confused, but I trusted him…so I did it."

Ellie gasped. "You're a substitute shinigami!?" she practically screamed. "But—how is that…Ukitake how is that possible?!"

He smiled. "Mr. Yamamoto died that night. I was transformed into a shinigami, yes. And I destroyed that hollow with my power. Am I a shinigami now? No. I lost my powers about twelve years ago…when I gave my powers to you, Ellie."

Though Rukia had wrote the book, BLEACH, she didn't know passing your powers from substitute shinigami to another human was even possible. Obviously, it was.

"But—but," Ellie's blond hair was covering her eyes. "You were a captain!"

"I was a shinigami for a long time, about sixteen years, before I gave my powers to you. I helped the real Soul Society with a lot of problems and eventually they asked me to become captain. After I gave my powers to you though, Ellie…I had lost all of mine. I'm not blaming you at all, it's just what happened. That's why I've been sick so long…that's why I wasn't punished for giving you my powers."

When he finished, Ukitake seemed way out of breath. He had gone way past his limit in talking and Rukia knew that. "I can't believe it," Ellie gasped. "I just can't…."

Ukitake smiled. "It was the best decision I ever made to give my powers to you, Ellie. You're strong and even though you don't have your powers any longer, you're still one of the best shinigami in the Soul Society."

Ellie smiled back. "Thank you, Ukitake…sensei."

The man grinned and leaned back in his hospital bed. When his breathing slowed and he fell asleep, Rukia and Ellie got up and walked out of the hospital room.

Later on that night, Ukitake–sensei died.

* * *

_Today I rescued a human from a hollow. I was doing my patrols when a hollow showed, knocking down buildings and running amuck in the city. There was a spirit girl and a human boy standing, terrified by the damn hollow._

_It was easy to take care of…just a swipe down its center and it was gone, disintegrating into nothing. The boy called out something and I turned my head, to get a better look at him._

_He looked familiar but I don't know why. It's not like I go to the human that often and this was the first time I went to Karakura…it seemed strange that I would recognize him…even if I didn't know who the hell he was._

* * *

Renji didn't think Ellie looked more beautiful in her life. Dressed in a long, white wedding dress with thin straps and glitter all over, she was truly a sight to behold. Her hair was curly and was worn down, it fell to her shoulders. She was wearing makeup! Actual makeup!

Renji grinned as she walked down the aisle. Rukia was up, standing to the left of him. Behind him was Byakuya, his best—man. Not sure how that worked out, but it managed to do so. Ellie was smiling like an idiot, carrying her roses.

The wedding was very nice to say the least. And then, the horrific happened. Ellie tripped on her heels and she stumbled to the ground. Renji ran down the stairs and helped her up. She looked so mad at herself; it looked like she would cry.

"You're fine," Renji whispered in her ear, helping her up. "You're totally cool, nothing's wrong. We're just going to walk up these stairs and get married, alright?"

Ellie nodded and they did so, taking their steps together.

They made it successfully to the top of the stairs where Ellie handed Rukia her bouquet of roses. She looked up at Renji who was grinning like an idiot.

"Okay…now that we've safely made it down the aisle," the preacher said, earning a few giggles throughout the crowd. Ellie glared at that man.

They went through the vows, and the exchanging of the rings. Overall, getting married actually only took about five minutes. The event had been planned for months and it had only taken just a few minutes to actually get married. Tons of money had been spent…Renji's offer of just getting married at a casino now looked like the better option.

Of course now they were married so there was no refund now.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Renji, you may kiss your bride." Ellie looked up at him and he smirked, bending over to kiss her.

As their lips met, there was a roar of applause. They broke apart and Ellie was laughing. She leaned her head back and just laughed. Renji did the same. Ellie rested her hands on his forearms which were currently placed nicely on her hips.

"Shall we go, Mrs. Abarai?" Renji asked, grinning.

Ellie smiled. "I think I'd like that."

_I went looking for the boy tonight. I don't exactly know why…I just had to find him. I want to know where I've seen him before…he looked so much like _him_. I have to see that human again…I have to…_

_I jumped from roof to roof following his spiritual pressure. He was really leaking with spiritual power, actually. It's no wonder he saw me._

_There! There was a house in front of her…that boy was there._

_I went through a wall in the house and found looked around. It was a bedroom with a closet, a desk—which I stepped on—there was a window which was open and a bed…with the boy on it. I didn't look at him, I didn't want him to think I was really looking for him._

"_It's nearby," I whispered, trying to distract him._

_And then, I felt myself flying through the air. I landed on the ground. "Wha—what," I sputtered_

_He flipped on his bedroom light. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" he yelled._

**It had shocked everyone. The news of being sick had put everyone—all her fans, family, and friends into a state that of total depression. Rukia had gotten sick.**

_The boy really was an idiot. Why did he think that he could stop a hollow with something other than a zanpakuto?_

_He tried attacking the hollow that had endangered his family, and several people—looking for him. His emotions got in the way, I realized. After explaining what I was, he didn't seem to believe me…that is until he saw the hollow attacking his house._

**The doctors didn't know what it was or what had caused it. All they knew was that they could and would give Rukia the best care as her life slowly slipped away. She had been diagnosed with cancer and that's all it was…they didn't know where it was or where it was going. All anyone knew was that Rukia was sick…and likely not to get better.**

**She had never found Ichigo. Every single day of her life she had searched for the orange—haired man and every day she had been disappointed. She had done everything in her power to be with him again…and yet he never came.**

_I don't know why I did it. I jumped out in front of him, like a fool. He was in danger—the hollow was going to kill him…so I jumped out in front of him, and managed to get myself nearly killed._

_I think I'm the idiot now._

**It was four years after BLEACH had been published. Since then, it had been claimed one of the most popular books of all times, translated into thirty different languages. A very popular manga artist, Tite Kubo, and was made into a manga series…expanding above and beyond the original story. Soon it was made into an anime and a musical. Video games were sold and t-shirts were on every rack of every store.**

**And yet, fate always seemed to twist its way into Rukia's life. Just after the first BLEACH: ROCK MUSICAL had been released to the public, Rukia had gotten sick. She never saw the play.**

_I fell to the ground and then crawled over to one of the tall poles; this one had a light on the top of it. I turned around and glared at him._

"_Do you want—to save your family?" I rasped, feeling death come upon me._

"_Of course!" he replied. "If there's a way tell me how!"_

_I picked up the hilt of her sword and held it out to him._

"_It will only be temporary," I told him. "But…" The sword fell forward and toward the boy and it stopped moving. "You must become…a Soul Reaper yourself."_

"_Wha—"_

"_You must take my zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you," I said, almost pleading with him._

**She died only six months after being diagnosed with the unknown cancer. Ellie and Renji had their first child, a little girl, during that time … and that child would never meet or remember her Aunt Rukia. **

_In the distance the hollow cried._

"_I can't guarantee that you will live…but if it doesn't work then it won't matter."_

_The hollow regained its composure and started trudging toward me and the boy._

_He smiled. "Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper."_

**At her funeral, Ellie stood up in front of thousands of people—friends, family, and fans packed at the funeral, saying their goodbyes to the selfless author…a woman who had touched all their lives.**

"**Before Rukia died," Ellie started, her hair falling in front of her eyes—and hiding her tears, "she told me something…something I will never forget."**

_I smiled as well. "It's not 'Soul Reaper.' My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."_

_The hollow leaped forward._

_He grabbed the blade of my sword and pressed it up against his chest._

_The hollow was getting closer!_

"_My name is…"_

_The hollow's hand went forward ready to grab me or him, whoever came first._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"**She told me that you never know what you got until it's gone. You never know how bad it hurts until it hurts you. You never know how much you love someone until you can't be with them any longer. It's a lesson, she said, she had learned."**

_And together, we rammed the blade into Ichigo's heart. There was a huge explosion. The hollow was temporarily blinded but it kept moving forward._

_And then, there was a sharp cut and blood spilled from his arm as something, or _someone_, slashed it off._

_And there stood a boy with a sword the length of his back and bright orange hair holding the sword that would soon defeat the hollow._

"**It was a lesson I learned a long time…when I fell in love with the person I wasn't supposed to fall in love with," Rukia had said, smiling.**

In a story there is always an introduction, a climax, and an ending. In the story BLEACH there were several stories and several resolutions. In life there is always a beginning and an end.

And some stories keep you asking questions. Some stories are so intriguing that there's nothing you can do to stop those questions from coming.

And I'm not sorry to say, there really is no ending this story. For Rukia had finally found her Ichigo…sure, she didn't know who he was—sure he was a human boy, but that didn't matter.

This story is unlike any other story.

For it ends with the beginning.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: And thus, concludes the story of "When You're Gone." It's been a long journey and now we finally draw to a close, I just want to say, thank you to every reader, reviewers, passer—by-er who just saw this story and moved on.**

**We are finally done.**

**And now for the next story that I'm writing! Haha**

_Love:dot:COM_

—AU—She's trying to find herself. He knows exactly who he is. When their friends set them up on a school-based dating website, they connect through IM, texting, and total secrecy. And it seems, that sometimes those stupid love websites really do work. I&R

**Also keep an eye out for "All You Wanted" a story I'm writing with carrietheninja! It's mostly about Renji and Ellie and their relationship in a more Bleach-like setting. We'll be uploading onto her account, so yeah, watch for it!**

**Signing out,**

**Zapenbits**


End file.
